Child of the Moon, Child of the Night
by RMBlythe
Summary: Third in a series. Renesmee and Jacob are ready to start their life together, but it's hard to plan a wedding between two super-natural creatures who were born to be enemies, but destined to be lovers. With the unknown vampire still on the loose, they'll have to rely on their family and friends to help them make it down the aisle.
1. It's Always True

_**And here it is! The third installment of my Jake & Nessie stories! I'm overwhelmed by the support I've gotten for the last two, and I don't think this one will disappoint! At least, I hope not... Anyways, it's the longest of them so far, and I think y'all are really gonna like it! Once again, I own nothing associated with Twilight. I just thought Jacob deserved his own happily ever after. R&R :)**_

Chapter 1: _It's Always True_

"So," Alice said, with two huge binders before her on the floor of Carlisle's office, "did you guys want this to be a traditional wedding, or were you thinking something more modern?"

Renesmee made a face and looked up at Jacob. "Uh uh," he laughed from his place on the bed. "Don't look at me like that, Ness. You were the one who wanted to be involved in this whole decision making process. I just want someone to tell me where to be and when."

"That's the way to go, my man," Emmett's voice boomed from downstairs.

Alice grinned, "Wait for it..."

Emmett protested in pain when Rosalie slapped him upside the head. Alice giggled.

"Jake," Renesmee said with a hurt look on her face, "it's our wedding. You really don't want a say in any of it?"

Jacob looked at her and his heart melted. "Of course I do, Honey," he sighed. Thinking quickly on his feet, he added, "I'm just not good at this kind of stuff. This is your forte, not mine. Besides, you know the part I'm most excited about."

Renesmee smiled as she hopped up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Jacob!" Edward roared from somewhere within the house.

"If you don't like what's in my head then stay out," Jacob shouted back.

Renesmee giggled and kissed Jacob again. "You're going to get me in so much trouble," he murmured against her lips.

"Ewww! Dog slobber," Rosalie groaned as she and Bella entered the room. "Save it for the honeymoon."

"Wedding first!" Alice whined, impatiently tapping the binders before her. "Unless you just want me to take care of everything for you..."

"No!" Renesmee cried, turning to look at her aunt. "No, no, no! This is my wedding, I want to know what's going on."

"Fine," Alice huffed. "So which way are we going with this? Traditional or modern?"

"Could we maybe incorporate a bit of each?" Renesmee said finally, eyeing the overstuffed books on the floor.

Alice clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh, a personalized wedding! I love it!"

With that, she ran out of the room. They all stared after her with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Am I the only one who was confused by that?" Jacob asked, his hand on Renesmee's back as she sat next to him on the bed. Not once since his fever had broken a few days ago had they been more than a room away from each other. And even that much separation was painful.

Before anyone could answer him, Alice was back, with an even bigger binder in her arms.

"What's that?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"The _'Personalized Wedding Ideas'_ binder," Alice grinned sitting back down on the floor. "Renesmee is the product of my very traditional brother, and my relatively modern sister. It only makes sense that she'd choose to combine the two."

"I am so glad I let you take over when I got married," Bella sighed as Alice opened the huge book.

"Well I knew what would make you and Edward happy, so all this decision making wasn't that difficult. I could see the finished product. But with you two," she said, narrowing her eyes as she looked at Renesmee and Jacob, "I can't see a thing. So actually, as much as I would like to do this all by myself and surprise you, it's probably better that you're so eager to help, Renesmee."

"I don't like surprises anyway, Auntie."

"You may have to get over that," Alice said under her breath.

"What? Why?" Renesmee said with a frantic look towards her aunt.

"Nothing, nothing," Alice said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "So what color scheme do you want?"

"Pink is a beautiful color for bridesmaid dresses, Princess," Rosalie suggested. As a reflex reaction, Bella cringed. Becoming a vampire hadn't changed her dislike for that color any.

"Barbie's vote's been cast," Jacob chuckled. Rosalie glared at him. "Hey," he said, "you came in here remember? You asked for this as soon as you walked in that door."

"I can't believe you're marrying him," Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Me either," Renesmee grinned. She was the luckiest woman in the world. That wasn't what her aunt had meant though.

"_Hello_," Alice said, attempting to get her family to focus, "wedding colors?"

"I was thinking kind of like a burgundy?" Renesmee suggested, turning her attention back to Alice. "Or maybe some kind of a deep purple?"

"I can do burgundy," Alice said, deep in thought. It was the color of her niece's room. She had been expecting this. She flipped through the pages of the binder and held a picture up to Renesmee. "How about this?"

"Oh my goodness," Renesmee sighed as she looked at the bridesmaid gown. "Aunt Rose, that would look beautiful on you! And that one would be perfect for you, Auntie! Could we do different styles of dresses for different girls, as long as they were the same color?"

"I think so," Alice nodded.

"How many bridesmaids are you planning on having, Ness?" Jacob chuckled.

"Well, there's Auntie Alice, Aunt Rose, Emily, Kim, and Leah, if she'll come..."

"I think she will," Jacob smiled. Ever since Leah had gotten married a month ago, she'd been much more pleasant. However, that may have something to do with the fact that after she got married, she moved away. Jacob actually kind of missed her. Though, not enough to want her to move back. Just enough to want her at the wedding.

"And I was going to ask Rachel to be my maid of honor, although I guess she'd have to be my matron of honor. Do you think she would?"

Jacob was touched that she'd thought of his sister for such an important role in their wedding. "I guarantee you she will."

"Well, that takes care of that," Alice said happily. "What about you, Jacob? Who do you want for your groomsmen?"

"The pack, I guess," Jacob shrugged. "And Jasper and Emmett, of course."

"What about your best man?" Bella reminded him.

"Seth?" Jacob said, looking at Renesmee.

"Perfect," she smiled. Then a thought occurred to her, and she asked, "What about your sister Rebecca? Should I include her in my bridesmaid list?"

A look of pain and anger crossed Jacob's face. "No. I haven't seen her in over nine years, Nessie. I'll be surprised if she even comes at all."

"She's your still your sister, Jake," Bella said, a gentle look in her eyes, which still showed just as much compassion as they had when she was human. "I'm sure she'll come."

"Yeah, but what do we put on the invite?" Jacob scoffed. "_Hey Sis, I know we haven't really spoken to each other since Mom died, but, well, I'm a werewolf now, and I'm marrying my half- human, half- vampire girlfriend. Wanna come? I promise her family won't bite much._ Yep, I can see that going over real well."

They were silent for a moment, until Rosalie looked at Alice and said, "So that's a maybe? Put a question mark next to her name on the guest list, Alice."

Jacob groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in between his finger and thumb, squeezing his eyes shut. "Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay, Jake," Renesmee said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Headache's back."

"Why don't you lie down?" she said, then turned to look at Bella. "Mom, could you..."

Bella nodded. Alice and Rosalie caught on as well, both of them gathering up the wedding books and heading out of the room. Renesmee was almost surprised that Rosalie made no sarcastic remark as she left. A few seconds later, Carlisle entered the room with Bella behind him.

"I heard your headache's come back, Jacob," he grandfather said, laying his hand on Jacob's forehead.

"With a vengeance," he groaned. Renesmee hopped up and turned down the lights, hoping it might help, as Carlisle put the thermometer in Jacob's mouth.

"No fever," Carlisle said a moment later. "It's must be the after effects of the venom. I could give you some morphine to ease the pain, if you like."

"Naw," Jacob sighed. These headaches had been coming and going for days. He had almost grown used to them. "It'll go away soon. Just gotta ride it out."

"I'll come back and check on you in an hour," Carlisle said, with a look of concern. He hated seeing any of his children in pain, especially when he couldn't do anything about it. And he had considered Jacob one of his children for years now.

"Get some rest, Jake," Bella said, squeezing her friend's hand.

"I will, Bells," he smiled as she and Carlisle left the room. Then he looked up at Renesmee. "Stay with me?" he whispered.

"Of course," she said, surprised that he even had to ask anymore. She couldn't leave even if she wanted to. Which, she didn't. Not at all. Not ever. Renesmee softly kissed his forehead before getting up to turn the lights all the way off, and closing the curtains, making the room as dark as possible for Jacob. "Does that help?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Thanks, Nessie."

"You're welcome, my love," she whispered, getting back on the bed and laying his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, and occasionally placed her cool hands over his eyes where he said the pain was the worst. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Nope," he said, "just being here is enough."

"You always say that," she laughed.

"It's always true," he smiled, closing his eyes.

"I love you, my Jacob."

"Forever and always, Honey," he whispered. "Forever and always."

"Hey, Mom?" Renesmee said, sitting on the couch next to her mother and her grandmother the next morning before Jacob woke up.

"Hmmm?" Bella said, looking up from the photo album she and Esme had been flipping through.

"Are we still going to move?"

"Yes, baby," Bella sighed. "We have to."

"But..." Renesmee began to protest, but her mother stopped her.

"Before you freak out on me, let me explain. The plan's changed since you were last told about it," Bella said. "We're going to wait until after your wedding. That way Charlie, Rachel, Billy, and everyone else down at LaPush can come. By the time you and Jacob come back from your honeymoon, everything will be all taken care of."

"And I'll have your very own house set up for you and Jacob," Esme added with a smile for her precious granddaughter.

"So I don't have to help pack, and I get to go on a honeymoon with that beautiful woman sitting next to you, Bells?" Jacob laughed as he made his way down the stairs. "Life doesn't get much better than that."

"Jake," Renesmee breathed, hopping up and running to him. Jacob wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in the curve of her neck, breathing in her sweet scent and never wanting to let her go. He had missed getting to hold her like this. Bella watched the two of them with a smile on her face. It gave her so much joy to know that they were so happy together.

When they finally pulled apart, Renesmee searched his face, watching to see if he would tell her the truth when she asked him, "How do you feel?"

"Better," he smiled, reaching out to brush a piece of curly hair behind her ear. "Good enough, at least, to convince Dr. Fang to let me get out of that bed."

"But what did I tell you to do, Jacob?" Carlisle said as he came downstairs as well.

"To take it easy, and to let you know if the headaches come back," Jacob recited with a groan. Renesmee laughed. She couldn't help it. This was the Jacob she knew and loved. That ornery smile, his sarcastic sense of humor, that spark of life that shone brightly in his dark eyes, all of it reminded her that he really was alright. Her Jacob was back, and she was determined to never let him go.

Carlisle nodded as he went over to Esme who stood to kiss her husband. They stood hand in hand while Jacob asked Bella, "So where are we moving to?"

"Oakville," she said, putting the photo book away.

Jacob looked down at Renesmee, who was still wrapped in his arms. She shrugged.

"It's another small town in Washington. It only has about 730 people," Carlisle explained. "It's about three hours from here, so you'll still be able to see your father and your sister, Jacob. Oakville is also relatively cloudy, so..."

"You won't sparkle and give us away?" Jacob said, a corner of his mouth turning up in a grin. He still found that kind of funny. Sparkly vampires. Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Exactly," Carlisle nodded.

"It also means the Cullen baseball rematch we've all been waiting for between my team and Jasper's," Emmett said as he entered the room, along with the rest of his brothers and sisters.

"Will you accept defeat gracefully this time, Emmett?" Jasper said with a mocking grin.

"We didn't lose last time," Emmett growled. "You cheated! You used your powers to make me feel tired as I was running to catch your hit."

"No, you're just slow," Jasper said.

"I am not," Emmett said, both of Renesmee's uncles now face to face. Emmett was just getting more and more irritated, which, judging by the amused look on his face, was Jasper's doing.

"You're both slow," Edward said with a grin from where he stood beside Bella. Renesmee laughed. As the fastest in the family, her father could say that confidently. "But judging from the competitive manner of both of your thoughts, that knowledge isn't going to solve anything. Why don't you both run the Canadian border and back and see who wins?"

"Fine by me," Jasper gloated, winking at Alice, who sighed in exasperation.

"Let's do it, little bro," Emmett said, both of them moving to the open front door. "Will you start us off, Babe?"

Rosalie got up from where she was sitting with a small huff, and stood by the door. "On your mark... get set... go!" she cried, jumping out of the way of the vampires that flew past her.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Esme laughed.

Rosalie and Alice moved to the window, and watched their husbands disappear into the trees. "Look at my monkey man go," Rosalie smirked.

"I'd argue with you," Alice said with a frown, "but I know the outcome of this race. Jazz is going to need some consoling."

"I'll make sure Em doesn't rub it in his face too much," Rosalie laughed.

Renesmee smiled, then Jacob leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'll be right back."

She nodded as she watched him and her father leave the room and go upstairs.


	2. Again

_**Hello, my patient loves! Here is the second chapter, rather long, just for you! Love love love the reviews and follows and favorites... gosh you guys really know how to make me smile! Oh, and I don't own Twilight. But while we're on the subject, which Twilight character would be your Valentine? Mine would be Jasper. No contest ;) Who would yours be?**_

Chapter 2:_ Again_

Renesmee soon got bored of waiting for her uncles to return, especially since Alice had already ruined the outcome of their race. She was also starting to grow more and more curious about what Edward and Jacob were discussing upstairs. They had been up there a concerning amount of time. Sneaking up the stairs unnoticed by her family below her, which was an impressive feat in itself, she stood just outside her father's old room where he and Jacob were speaking in hushed tones. She strained to hear them. They sounded irritated, but about what, she couldn't tell. Then, she heard Jacob say, "Have you told Renesmee yet?"

Whoa. He was using her full name. That usually meant he was either worried about her, or she was in trouble. Either way, she felt this was a conversation she probably should be included in. "Told me what?" she asked, rounding the corner and seeing the two men on opposite sides of the room.

"Nothing," Edward said quickly. "It's nothing, Sweetheart."

Renesmee crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't believe him for a second. Her gaze shifted from her father to Jacob.

Jacob stared at Edward with narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw. "It's something. And she deserves to know."

"You would risk hurting her?" Edward snarled. "Are you so willing to frighten her?"

Jacob hands shook, and he clenched them into fists at his sides. "Are you so willing to lie to her?" he fired back.

"Would one of you just tell me? I'm not a child! I can handle it," Renesmee cried in frustration.

Jacob's eyes moved from the angry vampire in front of him to her. Edward groaned, hearing Jacob's thoughts before he said them aloud. "Your dad and your aunts and uncles went looking for the platinum blonde vampire."

Renesmee gasped and looked accusingly at her father. Why had he wanted to keep this from her? She was just as eager as the rest of them were to rip that woman apart! "Did you find her?"

"No," Edward sighed. "She's gone. She left by way of the ocean again, so we wouldn't be able to track her. And Alice..."

"What about Alice, Dad?" Renesmee asked, taking a few steps towards him. "Did she see something?"

Edward nodded, unable make himself tell his daughter the frightening information they'd received earlier that day. Luckily, Jacob took over.

He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dumb headaches.

"Jake?" Renesmee asked.

"Alice saw where the vamp went when she ran," he said, taking her hands in his. She needed to know. She was just as involved in this as the rest of them were. She deserved to know what was going on. He just desperately wished he didn't have to be the one to tell her.

"See?" Edward muttered, leaning against the window that stretched from the floor to ceiling. "It's not as easy as you thought it would be."

Renesmee ignored him and focused on Jacob. "Where did she go, Jake?"

"To the Volturi," he sighed. "Nessie, she's working for them. Her name is Olivia, apparently."

"She's working for the Volturi?" she cried, glancing at her father. Edward nodded solemnly. "Well are they coming? Why was she here to begin with? Is she coming back?"

"Ness, Honey, relax," Jacob whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his embrace. Renesmee took a deep breath. It was hard to freak out when he was this close; when his strong arms wrapped around her in an such an unbreakable hold. "Everything's going to be ok."

"Everyone keeps saying that like I'm the only one who needs to be protected. But what about you guys?" she said, pulling away from her fiance, but holding his hand still as she looked up at him. "I almost lost you, Jake, and I am not about to let it happen again. I want to help. Please."

Jacob looked at her then back up at Edward, who shook his head. Jacob kept his gaze focused on him as he thought, _How can I say no to her? She's just as stubborn as Bella was, if not more. We're not going to be able to keep her on the sidelines. Surely between you and I we can keep her safe. We kept Victoria from killing Bella, we can do it again to keep Olivia away from Nessie._

"I hate it when you're right," Edward groaned. "I can't believe we're going through this again!"

"Does that mean no more secrets?" Renesmee asked, looking pointedly at both of them. "You'll let me help?"

Jacob smiled at her. "We'll let you help," he said.

"No more secrets," Edward agreed, somewhat less enthusiastically. But they'd done this before and they'd do it again. He was willing to do anything to keep his family safe and together.

**~J/N~**

"So I've been thinking," Alice said as she skipped into the living room, plopping down on Jasper's lap.

"No kidding!" Edward groaned playfully as his sister threw a pillow at his head.

"Anyway," she said over his laughter, looking at Jacob and Renesmee, "I've noticed recently that I can see you too better in my visions. Well, Renesmee's getting clearer, and Jacob, I can just kind of see around you..."

"Where are you going with this, Shortie?" Jacob teased.

Alice sighed, "What I'm trying to say is that I think my visions are getting clearer because I'm around you two so much. Maybe the better I know and care for a person, the easier it is to see them."

"That makes sense, I guess," Renesmee nodded from where she sat next to her fiance.

"Well it's just a theory, but I wanted to test it. So I need you and Jacob, and someone else who I can see really well to help me."

Everyone was silent. Renesmee and Jacob got up as Alice did. Being the subject of this theory, they knew they didn't really have a choice. Alice turned her attention to Edward. "Edward, I think you owe me after that little wisecrack you made when I came in here."

"Fine," he sighed, kissing Bella lightly on the cheek before joining the three of them. "What do I have to do?"

"Follow me," she grinned happily as she headed out the back door.

"It makes me a bit nervous that you won't tell me..." he muttered as he followed his sister into the woods behind their house.

The four of them walked a ways out before Alice stopped them. "Ok," she said, "you three stand here. I don't care what you do, just remain in this general area. I'm going to try and see if I can see Renesmee, and I'm going to try and see Jacob through Edward's future. I'm going to stand over there with my eyes closed so I won't get any hints."

Renesmee giggled as she watched Jacob shift anxiously from foot to foot. He had been restless all day, so she was glad that her auntie had needed them for this experiment. Some fresh air would be good for him. She then looked at Edward, who stood with his arms across his chest, trying to look as though he was not amused by his younger sister's excitement over the experiment. He had been in a relatively pleasant mood today though, which, coupled with Jacob's restless energy, meant this was about to get really interesting.

Alice bounced impatiently on the balls of her feet. "C'mon guys! Give me something to work with," she whined.

Edward smirked and reached one hand out to smack Jacob on the back of the head, so quickly that no one really knew what had happened until Jacob protested.

"Edward," Alice scolded, "you know you have to give me a little time in between your decision and it's execution!"

"Fine," he smirked, resuming his stance. "Sorry, Alice."

Jacob muttered something unintelligible, and Renesmee rolled her eyes.

They stood in silence for a moment before a grin began to play at Jacob's lips. He waited a few seconds to let Alice catch up, but Edward heard his thoughts and said, "Don't even try it, Black."

"Try and stop me, Cullen," Jacob said, lunging at Edward. Edward dodged him, and as he did so, he witnessed the vision Alice was having of Jacob smashing into a tree. He laughed as Jacob came running at him again. Edward pushed his hands against Jacob's chest, sending him flying into a tree. Jacob crashed against it, causing the tree to shudder and nearly snap in half before he fell to the ground. Renesmee gasped, but Jacob hopped right back up onto his feet before she could even ask him if he was alright. She shook her head and sighed. She couldn't believe they were doing this. They were such children sometimes! But even though they appeared to be fighting, she could tell they were both enjoying it.

Edward laughed even harder. "Thanks Alice," he said, looking at his sister, who's eyes were still closed. Alice shook her head slowly, and suddenly, Jacob was throwing Edward to the ground, a thunderous crash echoing in the woods as he hit the forest floor.

"If you wouldn't have been so cocky, you would have seen that coming," Alice sighed. Edward looked up at Jacob's grinning face and they both began to laugh. Jacob helped him up and Alice called out to Renesmee, "Your turn, Renesmee. Let me see if I can see you."

Renesmee looked at a tree with some lower hanging branches. She could probably make it in one jump. "I can see you," Alice cried happily. "I see you hanging from a tree and Jacob is tickling you, but it's a little fuzzy. Oh, wait! I can see Jacob too!"

Renesmee threw Jacob a look. He had always loved to tickle her, ever since she could first remember. She had hoped the amusement he got out of it would fade with time, but apparently it hadn't. Jacob shrugged and winked at her. She smiled. He was so adorable! She never could stay mad at him for very long. She took a step forward, intending on kissing those warm lips, when her decision was revealed to Alice through a vision, which was revealed to Edward through her aunt's thoughts. Her father cleared his throat, "I know you two are engaged, Renesmee, but please wait until I am not around before you do that."

She frowned. This experiment had suddenly gone from being amusing to irritating. A plan forming in her head, she started off toward the house. "I'll be right back, Auntie."

Alice giggled, "I know."

"Mom?" Renesmee called when she reentered the house.

"In the kitchen, Baby," Bella called. Renesmee almost laughed out loud. Why in the world would her mother be in the kitchen? She found it funny when her family tried to act human. Upon entering the kitchen, she found her mother and Uncle Jasper sitting at the table. She didn't need to ask where Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were. They had been upstairs all day...

"What's wrong Darlin'?" Jasper asked, sensing her exasperation.

"I need your help," she said looking at them both.

"Is Alice not getting the results she wanted?" he laughed.

"No. Just the opposite actually," Renesmee sighed, folding her arms over her chest. "She can see Jake through Dad's future and mine, which she can sort of see."

"And that's... bad?" Bella asked, not quite understanding where her daughter was going with this.

"Yeah!" Renesmee exclaimed. "Now that Auntie can see me, Dad can hear her thoughts and anticipate everything I do! It's like he can suddenly read my mind. I do not like having him in my head!"

"Oh so that's it," Bella laughed. "Don't worry, Baby. I'll come out there and use my shield so you and Jacob can escape. You two haven't had any time to yourselves for a while."

Renesmee grinned, "Thanks Mom."

Jasper got up as they did, saying, "I'll come too. Edward's going to be irritated when his powers are cut off. That should be amusing."

"Will you make sure he doesn't get too angry?" Renesmee pleaded as they went outside.

"Of course," Jasper said. "It won't be the first time I've cooled my brother off, and I doubt it will be the last."

When Edward looked up and saw his wife coming toward them, the joy on his face was impossible to miss. Jasper felt it, and it only made him more excited to see Alice. He wrapped his arms around his wife as soon as she was within his reach. Edward kissed Bella's lips tenderly, before he realized that his powers were gone. Everything was quiet in his head, except for his own thoughts. It was a weird experience. He looked down at his wife skeptically. Bella just smiled at him, then turned to wink at their daughter.

Renesmee smiled and pulled Jacob towards her, kissing his sweet lips passionately. Jacob was pleasantly surprised. Her father was surprised as well, but the scowl on his face was anything but pleasant. Renesmee giggled and grabbed her fiance's hand. "C'mon," she whispered.

As much as Edward wanted to feel angry as he watched his daughter and Jacob run into the woods together, he couldn't. Not with his brother so close. He turned to look at Jasper and Bella accusingly. "You two were in on this, weren't you?"

Jasper laughed and Bella smiled mischievously. "They need some time alone," she said, walking over to him and kissing his neck, "and so do we."

Edward curled his arms around her with a throaty laugh, before he claimed her mouth with his. After all, how could he argue with that kind of logic?


	3. You'll be in My Heart

_**Hello again! I hope you all had a lovely Valentine's Day. Shout out to my reviewers from Chapter 2... dkjkaden, oh believe me, they will be dealt with! And Lovetwilight, I appreciate the compliment and am glad that you're enjoying the story! Your valentine would be Seth, huh? Perfect. You'll enjoy this then. He is adorable and he will be a central part of my stories! Keep the reviews coming guys, I **__**love**__** hearing from you! (Don't own Twilight)**_

Chapter 3: _You'll be in My Heart_

"I can't believe you just did that," Jacob laughed when they had run deep into the woods and were out of the vampires' earshot.

"My dad didn't give me much of a choice," Renesmee smiled, sitting at the base of a tree. "I don't like having him in my head."

"Welcome to my world," he groaned sitting beside her and draping an arm around her shoulders.

Renesmee leaned into him and sighed. Her mother had been right. She and Jacob hadn't had much alone time. Not since before he had gotten sick anyway. She had missed it.

Jacob kissed her head. "You're beautiful, Renesmee Cullen," he whispered.

"You're a little biased," she laughed lightly, feeling her cheeks grow hot as they became an embarrassing shade of red.

"Maybe," he smiled, taking her hand in his and she began playing with his fingers. "I've seen the way guys look at you in town though. I'm not the only one who's noticed how breathtakingly gorgeous you are."

"Really?" she asked, a bit shocked. She saw girls gawking at Jacob every time they went somewhere, but she had never noticed any guys looking at her.

"Oh yeah," he said, remembering one time a few years ago when a kid had had inappropriate thoughts about Renesmee and he and Edward had nearly torn him to pieces.

"Well I know why they only stare," she laughed. "Most of them are probably scared to death by the massive Quileute man who was always there guarding me."

"They'd better be," Jacob muttered.

"Do I detect a hint of jealously, Jacob Black?" she asked smiling up at him playfully.

"No," he said, perhaps too quickly.

"Don't worry, Jake. You're the only man in the entire world I could ever love," she sighed, snuggling closer to him. Jacob smiled and wrapped his other arm around her. "Even if you did kiss my mother," she added, unable to help herself. It was just too easy of a shot not to take.

"Not fair. That was such a long time ago!" Jacob groaned. "Besides, the part of Bella that I loved was the part of her that would eventually become you. After you were born, all of my romantic feelings for her disappeared. Believe me, had I known that Bella and Edward's child would become the reason for my existence and the love of my life, I would have bought them the finest hotel room in Forks and begged them to make you."

"I know you would have, Babe," Renesmee laughed again. "I'm sorry. That was a cheap shot."

Jacob placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head so he could look her in the eye. "You know I love you, Nessie. More than anything else in the entire world. I would be nothing without you."

"And don't you ever forget it," she said. Jacob grinned and brought his lips down upon hers. Renesmee melted. She loved him so much.

A sound from somewhere in the trees pulled her out of her trance. "Did you hear that?" she asked Jacob.

"Hear what?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Something moving in the trees," she said, her eyes frantic.

They were silent for a moment as Jacob listened for the noise. "I don't hear anything," Jacob growled, his hands beginning to shake, "but I can sure smell something."

"_Renesmee_," a voice echoed in the darkness. Renesmee gasped. She looked at Jacob to see if he had heard that or if she was just going crazy. The angry set of his jaw told her that he had.

"Stay here, Ness," he said, standing up quickly. "I'll be right back."

"No," she begged him, clutching his hand. "Please don't leave, Jake."

"I have to," he said as a shiver rippled through every muscle in his body. His instincts were about to make him phase to protect the girl he loved. He needed to be away from her when he did. "I promise I won't be gone long."

Renesmee saw his pained expression and his shaking form and nodded as she let go of his hand. Jacob ran into the trees to phase, and Renesmee curled up against the tree while she waited for him. She gasped. Was that a flash of blonde hair through those leaves?

"_Renesmee_," the voice whispered again. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the terrifying sound. "_Renesmee_," it said again, and a small cry escaped Renesmee's lips. "_Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee_," it said over and over, it's voice growing louder and louder.

Renesmee covered her ears with her hands, and said under her breath, "Stop it! Leave me alone!"

When Jacob came out of the trees in his wolf form, Renesmee was so scared that she shrieked at the sight of him.

Although he knew why she was so frightened, that shriek still felt like a dagger through his heart. _It's me, Nessie, _he thought, lowering his head to look her in the eye.

Renesmee said nothing. She simply ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his furry neck. _Let's go home, _she thought. _Please, Jake._

_Of course, Ness. Climb on._

She jumped on his back and he took off back toward the Cullen mansion as fast as his legs would carry them, his paws pounding against the soft dirt. His only thought was getting Renesmee to safety. He wanted to put as much distance as he could between her and whatever had scared her so badly back there.

**~J/N~**

"Thank God," Bella breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jacob emerge from the woods with Renesmee on his back. She ran out to them, Esme and Alice following close behind her. Renesmee slid off Jacob, her knees buckling beneath her as soon as her feet touched the ground. "Renesmee," she heard her mother, her auntie, and her grandmother cry all at the same time. Inside her head, she heard Jacob's frantic voice call out for her as well.

Bella was at her daughter's side in a flash. Renesmee felt cold hands grip her shoulders and suddenly she was being cradled in her mother's arms as Bella made her way back to the house. "Mom," she whispered, struggling against the dizziness and darkness that threatened to claim her.

"Hush, Baby," Bella soothed, lying Renesmee down on the bed in Edward's old room of the mansion. She brushed her daughter's bronze hair away from her face and kissed her forehead after tucking the covers up around Renesmee's chin. "You're safe now."

Renesmee nodded, closing her eyes and letting herself slip into unconsciousness.

**~J/N~**

"Where is she, Bells?" Jacob asked anxiously when he entered the house moments after phasing back into his human form.

"She fainted, Jake. She's upstairs in bed," Bella said. Then she looked up at him with the same frightened expression he had seen on Renesmee's face, and asked him, "What happened to you two out there?"

"Olivia," he growled.

Alice shook her head. "But I didn't see her. All I saw was Renesmee scared out of her mind and crying."

Jacob flinched as the image flashed in his mind, but he pushed it away, and told Alice, "That's because she didn't do anything. She was just... there. We could feel her, hear her, and I could smell her, but we couldn't see her."

"Do you think it was just her, or were there more?" Esme asked. Would her family ever be safe?

"I'm pretty sure it was just her," Jacob said. Then, he realized that the house that usually held nine people, now only had four. "Where is everyone?"

"They went to find you two when Alice had her vision," Bella said.

"I wish they'd find Olivia instead," he said, with a nervous glance toward the stairs. "That bloodsucker's got her so scared... I can't stand to see her like this. I feel about as helpless as I did when Victoria was after you."

"You weren't helpless then, Jake," Bella said with a soft smile, "and you're not helpless now. Go on up there. I know she wants you with her."

Jacob nodded gratefully, taking the stairs two at a time. He opened the door of Edward's old room, and saw Renesmee lying still on the bed. To anyone else, she would have appeared to be sleeping, but Jacob knew better. He had watched his true love sleep for seven years, and she always slept in the funniest of positions. An arm over her face, one leg over the edge of the mattress, flat on her stomach with her arms flung across either side of the bed. But now she lay flat on her back, her arms down by her sides, in a state of unconsciousness that gave him chills. He knew she'd be alright. He had grown used to Bella fainting as a human, but somehow, it was different now. Seeing Renesmee like this was more unnerving than seeing Bella in this state had been.

He climbed up on the bed beside her, laying close to her to keep her warm. She never seemed warm enough. He stroked her head a few times, like he had when she was younger, before reaching for her hand to hold it gently in his. He was immediately drawn into her world, and Renesmee's unconscious dreams danced before his eyes.

_Jacob saw himself entering Renesmee's room, around the time when she looked about five, maybe six. "What's wrong, Ness?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed and stroking her curly hair away from her face._

_"Jakey," she whispered, a deeply troubled look on her face for such a little girl, "I had a bad dream."_

_"You did? Guess I need to fix your dream catcher, huh?" he asked, giving her a small smile. "What was your dream about, Honey?"_

_"The bad people with the red eyes," she sniffed. "They came to take you away."_

_"Oh, Nessie," he sighed, scooping her up and cradling her against his chest. "That won't ever happen. I promise. I'm never going to leave you."_

_Jacob felt her tears soak through his shirt. Crap. She was so scared. A kid her age should be having nightmares about lions and clowns or whatever, not bloodthirsty vampires taking away her family. Jacob kissed her head and wrapped his arms tighter around her, rocking her back and forth gently as he began to softly sing a certain song to her that he had sang to her since the day she was born. _

_"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight," he sang, his voice low and soft, but strong and comforting. "I will protect from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry."_

_Jacob felt Renesmee snuggle deeper into his chest, sighing with contentment as he continued to sing, "For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry."_

_Renesmee's eyelids began to droop as she listened to the beautiful, familiar sound of her Jacob's voice. In his arms, everything was alright. She was safe from all the monsters when he was with her, and somewhere inside her, she knew he always would be right by her side. Jacob continued to sing as she fell asleep, "'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always."_

_Looking down, he realized Renesmee was asleep, one tiny hand in between her cheek and his shirt. He chuckled a little, and shifted so he could tuck her back into bed. Drawing the covers up around her chin, she suddenly whispered, without ever opening her eyes, "I love you, Jakey."_

_"Always and forever, Nessie," he smiled, kissing her cheek before turning out the light._

The image began to fade, and suddenly Jacob was back in Edward's old room, Renesmee still laying unconscious next to him. He had forgotten that old song he had sang to her, but she hadn't. She remembered it now when her life had become just as frightening as that nightmare had been. Might it give her that same comfort now as it had then? Jacob closed his eyes and searched his memory. What was the rest of that song?

"Why can't they... understand the way we... feel," he began to sing under his breath, the words coming back to him as he looked down at her. "They just don't trust what they... can't explain. I know we're different... but deep inside us, we're not that different at all. And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forevermore."

Jacob smiled. How could a song, written by someone they'd never met, describe them so perfectly? Renesmee sighed and shifted a bit as she began to come out of her faint. Jacob continued to sing, "Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know? We need each other, to have to hold. They'll see in time. I know. We'll show them together. When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time. I know. We'll show them together."

As Renesmee's eyes fluttered open, Jacob's voice faded and he smiled, kissing her forehead. "Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty," he whispered.

"Jake," she sighed, rolling over onto her side and snuggling up against him. She didn't want to face the world. Not yet. Right now, all she wanted was to be right here beside him. "Will you finish the song? You haven't sang it in a long time, and I've missed it."

"Sure, Ness," he smiled, and wrapping his arms around her, he continued, "'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forevermore. Oh you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be right here, in my heart, always. Always, Nessie."

Renesmee smiled a little. "Forever, Jake," she whispered.

**A/N: I really love that song for Nessie & Jake, don't you? Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Losing Consciousness

**_Short and sweet, I don't own Twilight. Oh, and I love my readers :)_**

Chapter 4: Losing Consciousness

Alice called Jasper, and Esme called Carlisle to let them know that Renesmee and Jacob were safe, and that they could come home. Bella called Emmett, knowing Rosalie would be with him. She was. "Bella," Emmet's voice boomed over the phone. "You're on speaker. Any news on our Princess?"

"She's here, Em," Bella said. "She and Jake are both here, and they're fine."

"Thank God," she heard Rosalie sigh.

"Thanks for calling, Bells," Emmett said, not even trying to hide the relief in his voice. "We're on our way home."

"Wait, Emmett," Bella said before he could hang up. "Is Edward with you?"

"No, we all split up."

"Ok, just thought I'd make sure before I called him," she sighed. "Thanks."

"Sure thing, Bells," he said, and Bella could tell they were already on their way home by the sound of air rushing past the receiver of the phone. "See you soon."

Bella hung up and quickly dialed Edward's number as Jasper entered the house. It rang once, twice, three times and still he did not pick up. She impatiently tapped her foot, causing Jasper to look anxiously at her. She sent him an apologetic smile and stopped. The phone rang a fourth time and went to Edward's voice mail. Bella groaned softly and dialed his number again. It rang and rang. "Come on Edward," she muttered under her breath. "Pick up your phone!"

Suddenly Alice was before her, holding Edward's ringing phone in her outstretched hand. "Oh you've got to be kidding," Bella groaned again. "Seriously Edward? Of all the days to forget your stupid phone?"

Bella sat down heavily upon the couch and tossed the phone against the far wall. Alice sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Jasper felt her worry and sat down at her feet, trying to help. "He was so worried about her," Bella sighed, shaking her head. "And I have no way of letting him know that our daughter is home and safe. He's not going to stop until he finds her. He'll never give up looking."

"What's going on?" Esme asked as she and Carlisle entered the room where three of their children sat weighed down heavy with worry.

"Edward left his phone here," Alice explained, "and he's probably too far out to hear us telling him Renesmee's safe."

"Bella's worried he'll do something dangerous," Jasper said, his brow creased in a tight line under the stress in the room. Bella looked at him. That was what she was worried about, but she hadn't said anything about that had she? Well, she had kind of hinted. She was really concerned that Edward wouldn't come home, or that he would not hunt while he was on his endless search for their daughter and become so weak from thirst that he'd do something he'd regret, or die from starvation. What if he ran into Olivia? Could her husband handle that monster alone?

"Bella," Carlisle said, her voice breaking him from her trance. She looked up from the spot on the floor she had been staring at, and saw them all looking at her. Jasper's gaze was focused intently on her. Bella felt her tension ease as if a weight had literally been lifted off of her shoulders. She smiled a little.

"Sorry," she said.

"That's perfectly alright," Carlisle said with an understanding smile. "I was asking if you would like Jasper and I to go back out and look for Edward?"

Bella shook her head. "No, you two just got back. I couldn't ask you to do that. He'll be fine," she said, clasping her hands together and looking at all of them. "He's got to come home sometime, or at least pass close enough by that he'll hear one of us thinking about Renesmee being here, right?"

"Of course," Esme reassured her daughter, kissing her head. "And we will all think only of Renesmee for the rest of the day. He'll be sure to hear us."

"It'll practically be like we're yelling at him," Emmett chuckled as he and Rosalie entered the room. "Edward will be fine. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

Bella smiled. She sure hoped her brother was right.

**~J/N~**

Night was upon him. And it was raining. It had been for a while. He knew he should head back, but he couldn't. Not yet. Not without his daughter. She might still be out here somewhere, alone and afraid. Alice's vision of Renesmee huddled against a tree and sobbing was permanently engrained in his mind. He had started looking for her right then, and now, nearly eleven hours later, he still hadn't stopped looking. How could he when his baby might be out here somewhere?

Edward sighed and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. He wished he was better at tracking. It felt as though he'd looked throughout the entire state of Washington, which, with his speed, wasn't that big of an accomplishment. He had also ran the Canadian border, the east coast, through the midwest and back up the west coast, and still he'd found nothing. What if... what if Olivia had gotten to her first? What if she'd taken her to Italy? Edward groaned and leaned against a near by tree. The thought of his baby girl facing the wrath of the Volturi made him dizzy and weak. Was it possible for vampires to lose consciousness?

He thought about running to the east coast again and swimming to Voltera to reclaim his daughter. But then he realized how foolish that would be. The last time he'd gone to Italy alone, his sole purpose had been to die. He knew he'd probably have to put up a fight for Renesmee, the Volturi had always kept an interested eye on her, and he wouldn't be able to face them alone. And this time, he wanted to get out of Italy alive, or at least, get Renesmee out alive. He was pretty sure he'd gotten more than his share of _that's-a-shame-you-would-be-so-useful_ answers out of Aro. This time, he might not be so lucky. He'd need the help of his family. Whether that included the mutt who left his daughter alone in the woods in the first place, was an issue that he couldn't let himself think about right now. Finding his daughter was the only thing that mattered. He reached into his pants pocket to retrieve his phone so he could call his family and tell them his plan, only to find... nothing. His pockets were completely empty. "Oh you've got to be kidding," he groaned. "Of all the days to forget my phone!"

**~J/N~**

Bella stood looking out the front window of the Cullen mansion, in the same spot she'd been for hours, thinking the same thing she'd been thinking for hours. Her shield was down, and she repeated the message in her head, over and over, just in case her husband was near by. _"Edward, she's here. Renesmee's safe. You can come home now, my love. Please come home to us. To me. Please, Edward! Please."_

Once again, the worry she felt was lifted from her shoulders. She turned around and saw Jasper standing a few feet behind her. Normally, she didn't like it when he manipulated her emotions, but today, she was happy he did. He opened his arms to her and she stepped willingly into his brotherly embrace. Jasper was so glad Bella was finally one of them. She was such a wonderful person, which was something he'd never realized before because he couldn't get past the urge to kill her. That had put a damper on their relationship previously. And though Bella had never really feared him, she had always felt like she was hurting him by being near him when she was human. She liked the fact that she wasn't causing him pain anymore. But there was one person causing her pain. Olivia Volturi. Bella hated watching her daughter experience the same grief she had with Victoria. "Everything will be alright eventually, Bella," Jasper said in a peaceful tone. "Someday we won't have to fight for those we love most anymore."

"I wish I could believe you," Bella sighed. The world Jasper was describing was a dream world. Something to be wished for, but never realized.

Jasper chuckled lightly. "I wish I could too."


	5. She's Alright

**_Oh good, you're still here. So am I. I know it's been FOREVER since the last chapter (at least it feels that way), but I'll save you the sob story about classes and tests and friends and blah blah blah. You're not here to hear about my problems, you're here to read the story. So, by all means, read on! (Don't own Twilight)_**

Chapter 5: _She's Alright_

When he was a few miles out from the house, Edward slowed to a walk, his feet splashing through the puddles on the forest floor. How was he going to explain this to Bella? How could he look at the woman he loved most in the entire world and tell her that he thought their daughter had been kidnapped by the Volturi? Their worst nightmare was being realized, and he had to be the one to tell her.

Then, a horrible thought occurred to him. What if he was too late already? Once the Volturi had made up their mind, they didn't hesitate much in the execution of their decision. Would they force Renesmee to join them? Or would they kill his little girl like they had originally planned when they had first heard of her birth? Edward took off running again. He had to get his family. They had to get to Italy as quickly as possible. He prayed Alice would see him coming and have the plane tickets ready by the time he got home. He desperately wished flying was a vampiric ability. It'd be much faster than having to go through the airport.

He had only gone a few feet when he suddenly heard his wife's beautiful voice cry urgently in his head, _Edward, she's here. Renesmee's safe! You can come home now, my love. Please come home to us. To me. Please, Edward! Please._

Edward's chest swelled with emotion, and the tears he was unable to cry burned his eyes. His baby was home! Safe, alive, and home! Edward ran faster than he ever had before in his entire existence. The rain falling from the sky above barely touched him. All he could think about was getting home to his daughter and his wife, who had sounded quite anxious. Had she been worried about him? As ridiculous as the thought seemed, it was totally characteristic of Bella.

As he neared the house, more thoughts rushed into his head. Edward heard every thought of every single one of his family members at once, and they were pretty much all thinking the same thing, _Come home, Edward! Everything's alright, Renesmee's here!_

They had all been worried about him, not just his wife. While this life was certainly not something he would have picked for himself, had he been given the choice, the family he had gotten because of it made it all worth while. The worst day of his entire existence had suddenly turned in to one of the best. "Bella!" he called as soon as the house came into view.

**~J/N~**

Bella whipped her head around and she moved from Jasper's embrace to the window again. She could have sworn she heard someone call her name. It had sounded just like Edward. And was that him she saw through the many trees in the forest of Forks? She squinted through the pouring rain. She wasn't sure how much she could rely on her relatively new vampire senses. She didn't want to build herself up only to fall when she realized she was wrong. For a second, she thought she was becoming delusional again, hearing Edward's voice and seeing him when he really wasn't there.

"I knew he'd make it," Jasper said quietly with a smile on his face as he ran to tell everyone that Edward was back.

Bella gasped. She wasn't delusional! Her husband was home, and she saw him coming through the rain that splattered against the window.

In a matter of seconds Edward was on the porch, but before he could open the front door, it flew open and Bella jumped into his arms. "Edward," she gasped, not caring that he was absolutely soaked, or that she was now too. The only thing that mattered was that he was home and in her arms again. "Oh thank God! I knew you'd hear us!"

"Bella," he sighed, kissing her head and holding her close.

Bella pulled away from him slightly and placed her hands against his marble face, looking into his dark eyes. She smiled at him. Without saying a word, they both knew the heartache each had endured that day, and she knew the question he was dying to ask. "She's alright," she told him. "She's upstairs with Jacob right now."

"Jacob?" Edward said, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course," she said, not quite understanding the anger in his voice. "He's been with her ever since he brought her home this afternoon. She was so afraid she fainted when they got here. She's awake now, but I don't think she's ready to face the world yet."

Edward nodded. Of course Jacob had been with her. It was quite literally impossible for him to leave his daughter, but it was an instinct within Edward, nearly stronger than the instinct to hunt, to protect his daughter from anything and everything that could potentially harm her. And that included Jacob Black, even though the rational side of him knew that no one was a better match for Renesmee. He would always worry about his baby, though. He would always want to protect her.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Edward walked the familiar route to his old bedroom. He opened the door quietly, and peeked his head in. He just wanted to see with his own eyes that his little girl really was safe. Peering into the dark room, Edward saw Renesmee lying on the double bed, Jacob's arms wrapped protectively around her, guarding his imprint even in his sleep. Edward smiled a little and his eyes fell upon his daughter's face, a veil of peace covering her as she slept. No nightmares would disturb her tonight. Not in Jacob's arms. He wondered if he should feel jealous, or angry, like he'd been replaced. But he didn't. Edward was too relieved to feel anything but gratitude towards the mutt who had come to his daughter's rescue once again.

**~J/N~**

"Good morning, Jacob," Bella smiled as her friend came downstairs the next day.

"Mornin' Bells," he said flatly, a frown in place of his usual goofy grin, as he jumped off the last step and made his way toward the kitchen, which he had to go through the living room to get to. Most everyone was gathered in the living room, and nodded good morning to Jacob, though they all were dying to ask him how Renesmee was this morning. Except Jasper. He could feel his niece's struggle. Jacob guessed as much and decided what he was about to say would suffice for an answer, though probably not the one they were all hoping for. Truthfully, it wasn't what he'd been hoping for either. "Hey, Jasper? Nessie kindly asks that you stop screwing with her emotions," he said, earning a stern look from Edward and Bella as Jasper nodded quietly. "Don't give me that look, Ed," Jacob groaned, before ducking into the kitchen. "Those were your daughter's exact words. I'm just the messenger."

Bella got up from where she'd been sitting with her husband and looked down at him. "Do you want to talk to Renesmee or Jake?" she sighed.

"You have to ask?" he scoffed, kissing her nose as he raced up the stairs to where their daughter had shut herself off from the world, which now apparently included her family.

"Renesmee?" he said softly, knocking gently on the bedroom door. "Can I come in, Sweetheart?"

"If I said no, would you anyway?" he heard her say.

Edward chuckled. "Probably."

"That's what I thought," she sighed. "You can come in, Dad. The door's open."

Turning the knob, Edward stepped into the familiar room. Renesmee was sitting cross legged on the floor, staring out the giant windows that overlooked the sea of different shades of green created by the forest of Forks. Shutting the door behind him, Edward wordlessly sat down beside his daughter. After a few moments, he leaned back on his hands and sighed. "This would be so much easier if I could read your mind."

His daughter remained silent, still gazing intently at the scene before her. "But I know you well enough to know that something is bothering you, Renesmee," he reminded her. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," she sighed. "You'll probably think it's really dumb."

"Now when have I ever thought that something that was bothering you was dumb?" he asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"Never," she said with a small smile, turning her head to look at her father. "I guess I just don't want you to be disappointed in me."

"Impossible," he smiled, tucking a strand of curly bronze hair behind her ear. "I could never be disappointed in you, Angel. I won't think what you have to say is dumb, and just so you won't have to ask, I promise I won't ever laugh when we're having a serious conversation either. Your Uncle Emmett might, but I won't."

Renesmee smiled, then shook her head and sighed. "I'm a coward, Dad."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, knowing it wasn't true, but also realizing that she was being completely serious.

"I want to get Olivia just as bad as the rest of you do, if not more. I want her to pay for all the pain she caused Jacob, for everything she's put our family through," she explained. "But every time she gets close, I freeze up. She scares me so bad, I can't even think straight. When she found us in the woods yesterday, I wanted to be brave, I really did! I wanted to find her and put an end to all this, but my legs turned to jello, and my body started to shake, and all I could do was cry. And Jacob had to save me, again."

Edward sat quietly listening to her, longing to reach out and pull her onto his lap so he could comfort her like he had when she was younger. But he knew without having to read her mind, that that was the last thing she wanted right now. So he clasped his hands together in his lap to resist the temptation and listened to his baby's troubles.

"I'm so tired of everyone worrying about me. I hate that I have to be rescued all the time," she sighed. "I wish I was strong like you, Dad. Nothing scares you."

Edward frowned, "You think nothing scares me?"

"Well... yeah," she shrugged. "I mean, you're always protecting someone in our family. You always manage to keep Mom and I safe, which I know isn't the easiest thing in the world to do. You never get scared Dad. If something has to be done, you do it. No hesitation, no questions asked."

"Oh Renesmee," he sighed. "I'm not the hero you make me out to be. There are so many things that frighten me."

"Really?" she asked in shock. Her father, Edward Cullen, was afraid of something? The idea seemed as foreign to her as trying to live without Jacob. Ok, maybe not that foreign, but pretty darn close.

"Really," he sighed. "When I first met your mother, and she was still human, I was so afraid that any moment I would lose control and kill her."

"Dad, that doesn't count," she said. "You could never hurt Mom."

"That's what she always told me," he said. "But then I was afraid that I would not be able to protect her from James and Victoria. When she was pregnant with you, I was scared I would lose her. Then, more recently," he sighed, draping an arm over his daughter's shoulders, and melting when she laid her head on his chest instead of pulling away, "I was afraid that I would lose you. When Alex's pack kidnapped you, and then last night when I didn't know where you were... I've never been so frightened in my entire existence, Renesmee."

"But you never show it," she said. "How do you fight through it?"

"You have to learn how to take your fear and turn it into strength. Let it motivate you," he said, kissing her head. "Believe me, Angel, when the time comes for you to be brave, you will. And no one will be able to frighten you, and no one will need to save you. Though I can't promise they won't try. Your mother, Jacob and I especially."

Renesmee smiled. She hoped he was right. "Thanks Daddy," she said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart," he smiled. "Speaking of Jacob though, that was one sad dog you sent downstairs this morning. What happened between you two?"

Renesmee shook her head. "Nothing," she said, then thought about it and changed her mind. "Well, actually I may have been a little hard on him. He was all over me as soon as we woke up, asking me over and over again if I was alright. It bothered me that he was so worried about me. He doesn't need all the extra stress it causes him. I was kind of disgusted with myself because of that and because of how I acted yesterday, and I just wanted to be alone. I might possibly have snapped at him and told him to go downstairs and leave me alone."

Edward smiled and shook his head. "You are just like your mother. Poor Jacob."

"Where is he? Did he leave?" she asked, an aching hole in her chest at the mere thought. How bad had she hurt him? Had she messed everything up between them?

"No," Edward sighed. "It's going to take a lot more than a bad mood to chase Jacob away, Renesmee. He's downstairs in the kitchen. Your mother is talking with him."

"You didn't want to, huh?" she chuckled.

"Are you kidding? Why would I want to do that when I had the option to be with my girl?" Edward laughed.

Renesmee kissed his cheek and they headed for the door. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

"Hey," Renesmee smiled from the entryway of the kitchen when she saw Jacob sitting at the table with her mother.

"Hey," he said cautiously, though his eyes lit up when he saw her.

"We'll just, uh... be at the, um, cottage," Bella said with a knowing look toward her husband, grabbing a pleasantly surprised Edward's hand.

Renesmee made a face. "I so don't want to know," she muttered.

When they had gone, she moved to the table and sat down across from Jacob. "I'm sorry about this morning, Jake," she sighed. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, and I really didn't mean to. I was just so frustrated and I needed time alone to think."

"I understand, Ness," he smiled, obviously relieved to have his fiancee back to normal. "Next time though, will you just tell me instead of biting my head off?"

"Deal," she laughed, leaning over the table and kissing his sweet lips.


	6. William Lahote

**_Happy St. Patrick's Day! Now, on with the story... R&R 3_**

Chapter 6: _William Lahote_

Renesmee ran out to the Rabbit where Jacob was waiting for her. "Ready?" he smiled.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed. "Am I ready to get out from under the nose of my overprotective family for a while? Yes please! Drive, drive, drive before they can change their mind!"

Jacob laughed and threw the old jeep into drive as it lurched down the road toward La Push. They were going to Rachel and Paul's house for a cook out, and Charlie and Billy would be there too. Actually when food was present, there would be no telling who of his pack brothers would show up. But they had all been helping Billy move in with Paul and Rachel now that Billy and Sue Clearwater were getting married, so she really expected everyone to be there.

"You need a new car, Jake," Renesmee said suddenly. "This thing looks like it's on it's last leg."

"Whoa," Jacob said with a teasing smile. "Don't knock the Rabbit. Don't ever knock the Rabbit! I practically built this thing from scratch. Maybe your family gets a new car every other month, but I'm sticking with this baby right here."

"Fine, fine," Renesmee laughed again. She always laughed when she was with Jacob, no matter how bad the rest of her life might be. "But if it conks out on us in the middle of the road, don't expect me to get out and help push!"

"Are you doubting my rad mechanic skills?" he asked, pretending to act hurt.

"Little bit actually," she giggled.

"Ouch," he chuckled.

"You know I'm kidding, Jake," she smiled as Rachel and Paul's house came into view. "You're the best mechanic I know. And the hottest."

"You'd better believe it," he said, putting the Rabbit in park and cutting the engine. He leaned over the seat and kissed her.

"Aw man, not in public guys!"

Renesmee and Jacob broke apart and saw Paul coming out to greet them, a playful grin on his face. "Says the man who can't keep his paws off my sister," Jacob muttered, hopping out of the jeep and opening Renesmee's door for her.

"How ya doin', Ness?" Paul said, scooping her up in a hug that lifted her off her feet as soon as she was out of the car.

Renesmee laughed. "I'm great Paul, how're you?"

"Alright I guess," he shrugged slinging his arm around her and leading her into the house. Jacob followed behind them with an amused grin on his face. He had really been worried about the pack accepting Renesmee, even after they realized that he imprinted on her. She was half vampire after all. But as she'd grown, and they'd gotten to know her better, they'd all pretty much adopted her as their little sister, which was a big relief to Jacob. "I'm glad you're here," Paul continued. "Rachel's been dying to show you the baby's nursery."

"Good, I've been dying to see it," she smiled as they entered the small house. She could already hear the TV in the living room turned on to some baseball game as a few familiar voices cheered along with it. "Hey guys," she called.

"Nessie!" she heard, and was suddenly tackled by Seth. He picked her up and swung her around in a circle.

Jacob cringed as Renesmee's foot swung past a few pictures frames, missing them by just barely an inch. "Dude, put her down. You're going to break something."

"It's not my fault I've missed her so much," Seth said, his arms still around Renesmee. "You need to bring her around more often, Jake."

"You should come around more often," Renesmee chided, playfully hitting her friend's chest. "When was the last time you came to see us?"

"Busted," Paul laughed as he sat down on the couch, snagging Seth's vacated spot.

Seth smiled and pulled a piece of Renesmee's hair. "You're right. I'll have to come over there more often."

"Ness, Jake," Quil called from where he, Jared and Embry were watching the game, "Come watch the game with us. Bases are loaded, and I got ten bucks that says Johnson hits a homer."

"I'll take that," Jacob smirked sitting down beside his friends.

"I'll catch you guys later," Renesmee said, laughing lightly at them. "I'm gonna go find Rach."

"In the nursery with Kim and Emily," Paul called, never taking his eyes off the TV screen as Johnson stepped up to the plate.

Renesmee entered the nursery at the end of a hall. "Hello hello," she smiled when she saw the three women standing in the middle of the room.

"Renesmee," Rachel gasped when she turned around and saw her future sister in law. "When did you get here? Oh never mind that, what do you think?"

"It's perfect, Rach," she smiled, looking at the pale blue walls, the navy blue crib with the stuffed wolf toy in it, the matching changing table with baby clothes laid out neatly on top of it. For the first time in her life, Renesmee kind of wanted a baby of her own. She liked the idea of having Jacob's child. Not now, or any time soon of course. But maybe someday...

"I'm going to paint the baby's name on this wall, right above the crib," Kim, the ever creative artist, announced. She had decorated hers and Jared's two children, Kiowa and Anna's, rooms like something out of a magazine ad. The woman was gifted. Just ask her husband. Kim threw an exasperated look towards Rachel and sighed, "At least I will if she ever decides on a name. You are cutting it kind of close, Rachel."

Rachel placed her hand over her nearly seven month pregnant belly. "I know, I know," she groaned. "But every time I try to talk to Paul about it he just shrugs and says, 'Whatever you want, Baby'!"

"So why don't you just do what he says and pick?" Kim laughed as Renesmee reached for sweet little Sarah who smiled when she spotted her. She kissed her cute chubby cheeks when Emily handed her over. Sarah giggled and Renesmee smiled. How could such a small person cause so much joy?

"I would, but I can't think of a single thing that works with Lahote," Rachel continued. She looked pointedly at each woman in the room, "I'm open to suggestions from any of you, by the way."

"What about naming him after Billy?" Renesmee suggested.

"Call him William though, or Will," Emily said in agreement. "That way we won't get them confused."

"William Lahote," Rachel said, testing the feel of it. She smiled. "I love it!"

"Finally!" Kim laughed, clapping her hands. "I'll come back tomorrow with a can of paint to make it official."

"Thank you, Renesmee," Rachel smiled, hugging her. Renesmee smiled back. How cool was that? She had just named her future nephew.


	7. Hide n' Seek

**_Commence typical griping about class and other things keeping me from writing and updating... BUT I have one month left of school! Hopefully then I'll be able to update more frequently, as opposed to now when I have a project in practically every class... :( Thanks for sticking with me though! Hope you like this chapter, and let me know what you think!_**

Chapter 7: _Hide n' Seek_

Upon leaving the nursery, Renesmee's nose was filled with a wonderful smell. One that comforted her, but made her throat tingle a bit at the same time. She recognized her grandfather's scent immediately. Charlie was the only male in the house who smelled purely human. All the other guys, including Billy, had a sort of musky smell mixed with their human scent. That quality was what smelled so awful to her family, but as Renesmee was around it more and more, it started just to smell like a cologne they all used. She had made herself learn to deal with Charlie's smell too. While it had been tempting at first, she loved him too much to even think about letting her vampire instincts take over. Instead, she had learned to associate the Chief's scent with the pleasant memories she had of him. That's why now, her heart's longing to see him was greater than the burn in her throat, which was hardly there at all.

Stepping out into the backyard, she saw the Chief working over the grill, while Billy sat near by, the two of them arguing over the way Charlie was cooking the hamburgers. Kiowa, who was five, chased Anna, who was two, around, completely oblivious to the world around them.

"Hey you two," Renesmee called as she skipped up to her grandfather, and soon to be father-in-law.

"There's the girl I've been waiting to see," Charlie grinned, leaning over to wrap an arm around his granddaughter's shoulders, giving her a squeeze.

Renesmee smiled back at him and kissed his cheek, glad she had finally broke down most of her grandfather's wall. She knew that she was much more apt to show her emotions than her mother was, but she had a feeling Charlie didn't mind so much. Turning to Billy, she kissed his cheek as well.

"You're just in time, Nessie," he chuckled, pulling her down onto his lap the same way he had done ever since she was a little girl. Even though he was getting ready to be her father-in-law, Renesmee had always kind of felt like Billy was her grandfather, as well as Carlisle and Charlie, of course. Jacob had been so relieved when his father and the girl he wanted to spend eternity with had bonded so quickly. "Your grandfather has no idea what he's doing," Billy continued with a grin.

"Like you could do better?" Charlie scoffed.

"At least you'd be able to tell the coals from the burgers," Billy said, winking at Renesmee.

"They're fine, Old Man," her grandfather said with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you have a son to go and annoy somewhere?"

Billy laughed, and Renesmee could not help but smile. Billy Black had a rich, throaty laugh that rumbled deep within his chest. It sounded exactly like Jacob's. "They actually smell really good, Chief," Renesmee encouraged. "I didn't know you could cook?"

"Not as well as you or your mother can, but I can work a grill. Weather permitting," he said, eyeing the clouds that loomed overhead.

"I'm surprised you two aren't inside watching the game," she said.

"Someone had to get these things going," Charlie shrugged. "And who would you rather have cooking for you? Me or those idiots in there?"

"Is there a third choice?" Billy laughed again. He was having way too much fun with this. Charlie ignored him.

Renesmee laughed at the two of them. "So where's your bride-to-be, Chief?"

"She'll be here soon. Had to run a few last minute errands," he said, and Renesmee swore she saw him blush.

"Not much of a bachelor party with all these girls here," she teased.

Charlie shrugged. "I'm too old for that stuff. I'll leave that to this kid," he said, nodding to Jacob who had just come out of the house.

"Smells good Charlie," he called as he approached them.

"Thanks," Charlie acknowledged with a small triumphant smile on his face.

"Doesn't count," Billy informed him. "The kid's a walking garbage disposal. He'll eat anything."

Jacob shrugged and looked down at Renesmee and his father. "How can I argue with that if it's true?" he chuckled. Then, he pulled out a ten dollar bill from his jean's pocket. "Quil has just generously donated $10 to our wedding fund!"

"Aw," Renesmee sighed sarcastically. "That was so sweet of him."

"Uncle Jake!" Kiowa and Anna squealed, running up to Jacob and wrapping their arms around his legs.

"Hey, it's the munchkins!" he laughed, picking up Anna and tossing her into the air. The little girl erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Uncle Jake, let's play hide and seek!" Kiowa begged, as Jacob put Anna back on the ground.

"Alright, but go easy on me this time," Jacob said, pointing a finger at them. "Last time you two hid so well I had to get Nessie to help me find you."

Kiowa grinned and grabbed his sister's hand. "Ok, we'll hide somewhere real easy."

Renesmee tried not to laugh out loud as she watched Jacob close his eyes and count to ten. He walked around for a few minutes, pretending he didn't hear their angelic laughter coming from behind a tree. Eventually he let himself find them, and Kiowa said, "Now you have to hide Uncle Jacob!"

"Alright," he smiled, "but no peeking."

Kiowa just shut his eyes and began to count, skipping the occasional number and repeating others. Then, he and Anna ran to find their uncle. After a few minutes of searching, Renesmee could see they were getting bored. She hopped off Billy's lap and went over to them. "Havin' trouble guys?"

"We can't find Uncle Jake," Kiowa pouted.

"I'll tell you what," she said, getting down on her knees so she could look them in the eyes. "I think it's almost time for dinner. So if you two will go wash up, I'll find Uncle Jacob and bring him inside, ok?"

"Ok," the little boy smiled, he and his sister running back into the house, just behind Charlie and Billy who were heading in with the burgers. When the door shut, Renesmee began to walk around to the side of the house where she knew Jacob was hiding.

Sneaking up behind her fiancé, who was crouching on the ground, she leaned down and whispered, "Ready or not, here I come."

Jacob chuckled and turned to face her. "I didn't know you were playing."

"You're too good at hiding," she explained. "Kiowa and Anna got bored and I told them I would come and find you."

"Excellent," he grinned, sitting against the side of the house and pulling her closer to him. She smiled sitting on his lap and straddling his waist so she could face him.

"Was this your plan all along, Jacob Black?" she giggled.

"Maybe," he smiled.

Renesmee placed her hands on either side of his face she crushed her lips against his as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We should play hide and seek more often," she sighed, her breath cool against his face.

"Mmhmm," was as much of an answer as Jacob could manage before their lips locked together again.

"Nessie! Jacob!" a voice boomed from the backdoor. Renesmee and Jacob pulled apart and froze as they listened for Paul's voice. They didn't have to wait long. "Stop being gross and get in here!" Paul called. "It's time to eat."

They heard the door slam shut and Renesmee and Jacob both started to laugh. "We should probably go," she smiled, getting off his lap and standing up straight.

"Sure sure," Jacob smiled, standing up as well and taking her hand as they made their way back into the house.


	8. The Chief's Wedding

_**Finals. Moving. Lame excuses. The important thing is I'M BACK! Did ya miss me? Well, this isn't the best chapter (I'm not happy with it), BUT I had to get through it to keep the story rolling. Enjoy loves, and I promise that I will always finish every story I start. That is my vow to all you lovely readers.**_

Chapter 8: _The Chief's Wedding_

"Alice! Renesmee!" Edward called up the stairs. They were going to be late. He, Bella, Renesmee, Alice, Carlisle and Esme were going to Charlie and Sue's wedding. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper had gracefully bowed out and opted to go hunting that weekend, as they weren't as close to Charlie as the rest of the family. Edward was suddenly beginning to wish he had gone with them. "Esme and Carlisle have already left and Bella is waiting in the car. If we're late Charlie will never forgive us."

"Au contraire, dear brother," Alice smiled as she came bouncing down the stairs. "Bella is his daughter. He'd forgive her for anything. Renesmee is his only grandchild, and in his eyes can do no wrong. And I, well, he adores me. _You_ on the other hand..."

"Will be in trouble if we don't get a move on," he said, shooing her out the door. When he turned back to the stairs, his call for Renesmee to come down died on his lips. She was already rushing down the stairs, wearing a mint green dress and the pearls Rosalie gave her.

"I'm sorry, Dad!" she gushed. "Auntie insisted on doing my hair and my makeup and then we couldn't find the right shoes or a purse that matched out of everything that was in her closet! We even raided Aunt Rose's but... whoa!"

Edward caught her when she tripped on the last step. "Thanks," she giggled.

He smiled and tucked a bronze curl behind her ear. "You look beautiful. When did my little girl become a grown woman?" She blushed, the same pink that once colored her mother's cheeks now bloomed in hers. Edward chuckled. "Come," he said with a smile as he took her arm, "we don't want to be late."

"And do you, Charlie Swan, take Sue Clearwater to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Renesmee watched as her grandfather stared deeply into Sue's dark eyes, and nodded, his gruff voice barely above a whisper when when he said, "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Chief Swan, you may kiss your bride."

Stepping closer to Sue, Charlie placed a hand on her cheek and gently pressed his lips to hers. Then, shocking everyone present, he wrapped one arm securely around her waist and dipped her backwards, their lips still locked. Renesmee laughed and so did Sue as Charlie straightened the both of them back upright.

The small wedding party then left the police station and traveled back to the newlywed's home. Charlie had sprung to have the event catered, and everything was set up when they got there. After they ate, Sue and Charlie took the dance floor. Renesmee watched as her grandfather, dressed in a sharp black tuxedo, twirled his new bride across the lawn. Sue was wearing a turquoise dress with elaborate bead work, and white flowers in her hair. She looked beautiful, but it was the way her eyes danced with laughter and the smile that lit up her face that made her so. Charlie looked happier than she had ever seen him too, a grin hiding beneath his mustache.

A new song started and Jacob rose from their table and offered his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

Renesmee giggled. "You may."

He led her out into the middle of the lawn, pulling her into his arms. "You are gorgeous tonight," he said, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Thanks," she smiled, a blush creeping up into her cheeks again. Her reaction to his compliments only embarrassed her more. You'd think she would be used to it by now.

"So, are you going to catch the bouquet? That means you'll get married next, right?" he asked, her bare feet gliding over the grass. She'd long since abandoned her heels.

"Right, but I think if you're already engaged, it doesn't count," she said with a wink.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, that might be considered cheating. Although, I think you're the only single woman here."

"Unmarried," she clarified. "Not single. I am very happily taken, thank you very much. I have been for quite some time."

"Oh you have? By who, may I ask?" he smirked, knowing full well what her answer would be. Or, he thought he did.

"Well, Seth of course. Did I forget to tell you?"

He looked at her ornery smile and pinched her hip, causing her to squeal. "I'm kidding, Jake! I'm kidding!" she laughed, his fingers tickling her side.

"You better be," he said, placing a firm kiss on her lips. "You are mine, Renesmee Cullen, and don't you ever forget it."

She shook her head, bronze curls bouncing. "Never."


	9. One Big Freakin' Happy Family

_**Double updates! Yay :) Now THIS is more like it! Oh, it's sooo good to be back! **_

Chapter 9: _One Big Freakin' Happy Family_

"Hey, Wolfman," Renesmee said, poking Jacob to wake him up. He had fallen asleep at the kitchen table.

"Hmm?" he groaned softly, lifting his head slightly to look at her.

"Could you try and stay awake, please? Just a for a little longer, I promise."

"You said that three hours ago," he sighed sitting up and stretching his arms out above his head.

"Two and a half," she corrected him with a small smile. "This time I mean it though. I'm sorry it's taking so long, Jake, but Auntie really wants us to get this invite list done so she can start sending out invitations."

"Why can't we just call everyone the day before?"

"Why can't we just run to Vegas and be done with it?"

"Now you're on the right track," Jacob chuckled, getting up and standing behind the chair where she sat. He began to caress her neck, when suddenly, he froze.

She turned to face him and saw his blank expression. "Are you ok?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"You're," he choked, "you're inviting Rebecca?"

"Well, yeah," she shrugged. Originally, it had seemed like a good idea, but now she was thinking not so much.

"Why?"

"Jacob, she's your sister. She should probably be at our wedding. We're inviting Rachel."

"That's different," he said with an edge of irritation in his voice.

"How?" she demanded, standing up from her chair so she wasn't at such a height disadvantage.

"Because Rachel knows about me! About us!" he exclaimed, growing more irritated. "Rebecca won't understand. Besides, weren't _you_ the one that told me I would never be able to see her again? I'd have to explain to her why I still look the way I did eight years ago, and there's not really a way to do that unless I just show her, which _you_ said would scare her to death."

"I know having her here won't be easy, Jake," she cried, getting frustrated now as well. "It's not going to be easy having Charlie or Renee here either, but we're inviting them! And honestly, I think you'll regret it one day if we don't at least invite her."

"I don't know why I'm even worried about this," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "It's not like she'd ever actually come anyways."

Before Renesmee could say anything, there was a knock at the front door of the cottage, and suddenly, Alice was standing before them. She looked between the two of them and asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Auntie," Renesmee sighed. "What's up? Are Mom and Dad staying at the mansion tonight?"

"Probably," Alice shrugged. "But Bella's going to come check on you later, so tonight would not be a good one for a sleepover."

"Thanks for the heads up, Shortie," Jacob chuckled.

"Oh, and I have good news," Alice smiled, clasping her hands together and jumping up and down. "The first thing, is that Emmett and I are each planning a wedding surprise for the two of you."

Renesmee groaned but Alice ignored her and continued with her news, "And Phil, Renee, Rebecca, Leah, Peter, Charlotte, and Nahuel are all coming to the wedding! I saw it."

"Auntie, you can see our wedding!" Renesmee grinned.

"Well, just bits and pieces," Alice said humbly, though obviously pleased with herself.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jacob said, a shocked look on his face. "You said Rebecca? She's actually taking time out of her fantastic life in Hawaii to grace us with her presence here?"

"Jake," Renesmee chided gently, wondering where all of this hostility was coming from.

Alice ignored his sarcasm. "Yeah," she said. "She and her husband and their two daughters are coming."

"Hang on," Renesmee said, turning to look at him. "You have nieces? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Why would I?" he said bitterly. "I've never met them. Heck, I didn't even know there were _two_ of them!"

Renesmee felt her jaw drop. "You've never met them?"

"Nope," he said with a shrug. "Billy and I used to get a couple pictures every now and then, with a card that said 'Hope all is well. I really miss you, we're going to try and come up for' and then you'd just insert whichever holiday was closest. What a load of crap."

Renesmee shook her head. She couldn't imagine her life without ever knowing either one of her uncles. "Jake, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why?" he scoffed. "She's probably planning on making everything up to us by coming to the wedding. Then we'll all be one big freaking happy family."

Approaching him, Renesmee placed her hand against his cheek, showing him a memory of him and Rachel laughing and having fun together. Didn't he want the chance to have that with Rebecca too?

"No, I don't," he growled, taking her hand away, while his own shook uncontrollably. "I'm going for a run."

"Jake, wait," she called, following him to the front of the house. But she was too late. He was gone. From the front window she saw him disappear into the trees. "Damn," she muttered, slamming her hand against the door. "What've I done?"

"You didn't do anything," Alice assured her, placing her hand on Renesmee's shoulder. "Something's bothering him that has nothing to do with you. Just give him some time. I'm sure he'll talk to you about it when he's ready."

"I hope so," she sighed.

"Meanwhile," Alice grinned, grabbing her niece's hand and dragging her back into the kitchen, "this should make you feel better."

Renesmee gasped when she saw all the bridal magazines her aunt had spread out on the table.

"Wedding dresses!" Alice squealed. Then, remembering her niece was part human, and sometimes had human needs, she asked, "Unless you're too tired? We can always do this tomorrow if you want to go to bed."

Renesmee glanced at the clock. Holy cow, it was almost two in the morning! No wonder Jacob had been falling asleep at the table earlier. Poor Jacob. He had been so angry. How long would he be gone? Would he come back tonight? She still wasn't sure what she'd done, but she knew it had to be something bad to make him get so angry with her. "No," she sighed, sitting down and picking up a magazine. "I don't think I could go to sleep now even if I wanted to."

Suddenly they heard the door open and Renesmee's head snapped up, thinking, wishing for a moment, that it might be Jacob. But it was Bella's voice she heard. "Renesmee? Alice?" she called.

"In the kitchen, Bella," Alice answered for both of them.

"Mom, Dad," Renesmee said when her parents entered the room. "Is everything ok?"

"That's what we came to ask you," Bella said.

"I heard Jacob's rather angry thoughts a few moments ago," Edward explained. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Renesmee sighed shaking her head. "I'm sorry Auntie, but I just can't do this right now. I have to go after him."

"Be careful," Edward called as she made her way towards the door. He knew what Jacob was like when he was angry. "Jacob may not be in the mood to talk."

"Sure, sure," she called over her shoulder, letting the door slam behind her.

Once outside, Renesmee followed the pull that she knew would always lead her to Jacob, the same pull that had let her know when he had been bitten by the vampire, and the same one that had led her to him when he had been attacked by Alexander and his pack. She ran through the rain that was beginning to fall, up to the cliffs of La Push. Her big russet wolf stood on the ledge looking over the reservation. "Jake," she called out to him.

A low growl erupted from his chest as he swung his head around to look at her. She gasped. Never in her entire life had he growled at her. Never had she seen such anger in his dark eyes. Her hands clenched into fists by her side and she took a deep breath before she stepped cautiously towards him. "Jake, calm down. We need to talk."

_Not now, Ness,_ he thought, turning back around to look over the water.

"Yes, now!" she demanded, moving to stand by his side as the rain came down harder. She leaned her head against his fur and sighed. How could she expect him to calm down when her own temper kept spiking? _Jake, _she thought softly, _what's going on? Something's obviously bothering you. What's wrong? Tell me. Please, Jakey._

Jacob hung his head but remained silent.

_Did I do something? Whatever it was, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you so upset._

_You think you're the reason I'm so angry? _he thought, looking down at her.

_Well, I did. Up until you just said that, and now I'm thinking I'm not._

_Of course you're not, _he thought in a much gentler tone than before. _I could never be mad at you, Nessie._

_But you were so angry when you saw that I had invited Rebecca._

_Well, yeah, but I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at her._

_Why? She's your sister, and I know she hasn't been around all that much, but I thought that was why we should invite her. So you two could get to know each other again. Jacob... I don't understand, _she thought desperately. Reaching up, she placed her small hands on either side of his huge wolf face and looked into his sad eyes. _Make me understand._

_You're soaked, Ness, _he thought, lying his head against her shoulder in their own special form of an embrace. _Come back to my house and dry off. I'll explain everything there._

"Ok," she sighed, climbing onto his back. She didn't care what her parents would think, or what they might do to her, when she didn't come home. It didn't matter. Her Jacob was in pain, and he needed her. Nothing would keep her from his side.

Tonight was beginning to look like the perfect night for a sleepover.


	10. Your Dreamcatcher

_**Chapter 10! *Sigh* isn't it beautiful? So what do y'all think of me including Rebecca? I kind of want to explore Jake's past a bit more. Stephenie Meyer gave us so many wonderful characters and I want to get to know them all! Speaking of which, Twilight isn't mine, it's Mrs. Meyer's. And thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! *Hugs* Always appreciated :)**_

Chapter 10: _Your Dreamcatcher_

Renesmee paced the small living room impatiently as she waited for Jacob to come inside. She was still drenched from the rain, and was dripping onto the carpet, but she knew he wouldn't care. She had once spilled a glass of bright red fruit punch in here when she was little, and Jacob had just laughed and gotten her another glass. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she got down on her knees to look under the couch.

"The stain's still there," a deep voice said from behind her, "and I think of you every time I see it."

She turned to see Jacob, rain drops rolling down his chest and splashing onto the carpet as well. She smiled at him. He was just so... well, beautiful, for lack of a better word.

He came over and wrapped his warm arms around her. She shivered involuntarily. She hadn't realized how cold she was. "Go find a dry t-shirt or something to put on, ok?" he muttered into her hair. "Then we'll talk."

She nodded and went into his room. She yanked open one of his dresser drawers, peeling off her own wet shirt and shrugging on a dry one. Then, opening another drawer that squealed in protest, she found a pair of his grey sweatpants and pulled them on. Renesmee smiled. Secretly, she loved wearing Jacob's clothes. His scent lingered on them and it made her feel safe and loved.

Just before closing the drawer, she spotted the corner of what looked to be a wooden frame. Pushing aside a sweatshirt he probably hadn't worn since he had first phased, she brought the object into full view. It _was_ a picture frame. In it, was a boy with his mother's arms wrapped tightly around him, looking as if she was catching him just before he could do something ornery. Both the boy and his mother were laughing.

Looking at the photograph, she knew that boy was Jacob. It had to be. The dark eyes, the nose, and his barely dimpled chin were an exact match to those of her fiance. But it was the boy's smile that let her know for sure this was Jacob. It was the smile that brightened her whole world when nothing else was going right. That was the smile that she had always known, the one that protected her and loved her all her life.

And the woman in the picture behind Jacob, must be the one and only, Sarah Black.

Jacob approached his bedroom door. Renesmee had been in there a while. Longer than was necessary to throw on some sweats a a t-shirt anyway, and he was getting a bit worried. He didn't know why he should be worried, but it was something he had just gotten into the habit of doing whenever he wasn't by her side. "Nessie?" he called knocking gently on the door. When no answer came, he opened the door and stepped inside the room. And that's when he saw it.

His heart stopped beating for one split second as he recognized the picture Renesmee now held in her hands. The one of him and his mom that someone had taken just a few months before she died. It had been too painful to look at after the accident, and he had shoved it in the back of the drawer. He had only occasionally looked at it throughout the years, a few times on her birthday when he and his father would fall silent for the day, and Jacob would just sit in his room, looking at the picture and wishing it was all just a bad dream. But it wasn't. He'd realized that as the years went by. So he put the picture away for good to save himself the pain that came with missing her. Out of sight, out of mind, or at least that's what he had thought. Too bad it wasn't that easy.

"Jake," Renesmee said softly, "why don't you have this picture out? You're so cute, and you're mother's so beautiful."

"Yeah, she was," Jacob said with a heavy sigh. "I don't know why I don't have that out, Ness. Think you could find somewhere to put it for me?"

"Of course," Renesmee smiled sweetly. "I know just the place."

Going back out into the living room, she looked up at the mantle above the fireplace, which was seldom used now that Billy had moved out. An entire row of pictures of her and Jacob had gradually taken over all the space throughout the years. She reached up and took the one down that was in the middle, the one of Jacob holding her the day after she was born. "I like that picture," he protested.

"I know," she reassured him. "Don't worry. I'll go put it on your nightstand or something. But you have tons of pictures of us up here. You need some variety."

Renesmee placed the picture of Jacob and his mother in the spot recently vacated. "Besides," she said, going to stand beside him, "this one deserves a place of honor."

Jacob nodded and placed his arm around her shoulders. "I wish she could be at our wedding," she sighed, lying her head against his chest.

"Me too," he whispered hoarsely, kissing her hair.

"Tell me about her, Jake," Renesmee asked quietly. "Please?"

Jacob cleared his throat. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything," she said, sitting down on the couch and pulling him down beside her. "What was she like?"

Jacob smiled a little. "I used to ask Billy that same question all the time. I was only eight when she died, so I don't remember much. She was a good cook, I know that for sure. She loved to be outside. She and my dad would always go on walks together. She liked to paint, and she was really good at it too. Unfortunately, that's not a trait that Rachel or I inherited from her."

"Did Rebecca?" Renesmee asked, taking his hand in hers and rubbing little circles on the back of it with her thumb.

"Yeah," Jacob said softly. "She could make a canvas come to life. Just like my mom did. It was when my mom died actually, that Rebecca really got into painting. She did it all the time. I remember watching her from the doorway as she sat in hers and Rachel's room leaning over a canvas. She'd lose herself in the world she'd create within the picture. I guess it was her way of dealing with things, y'know, until she was old enough to leave the Rez and never come back."

"And that's why you're so mad at her?" Renesmee asked, daring to look up at him. He stared at his hand in hers, but she could see the pain in his eyes. "It's because she left?"

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed heavily. "I didn't just lose my mom that day, Nessie. I lost my sisters too. Rachel and Rebecca wanted nothing to do with the reservation after she died. They got out of here as soon as they could. Rachel would come visit sometimes, and call every now and then. But Rebecca never comes back to see Dad or me. She calls on holidays, if she remembers. I know Rach and I are friends now, but she never shut me out as completely as Rebecca did. Even when they still lived at home, Rachel was the one who kind of stepped up and took care of things after my mom died. Rebecca distanced herself from everyone. If she wasn't in her room, she was either yelling at me and my dad, or..."

"Or what, Jake?"

"Or drinking," he sighed, tears burning his eyes as so many painful memories came rushing back. It was hard to let Renesmee in after he'd been building up walls all his life. Even still though, he knew he would only tell her so much. There were some memories he knew he'd never be able to share with anyone. He kept his eyes focused on her hand in his as he continued, "It absolutely wrecked my dad to see her that way. Nothing he did seemed to help her either. The only one who could get through to her was Rachel. At first I was scared of her, then as I got older, I hated her for hurting me and my dad so much. I was actually kind of glad the morning we woke up and found her bed empty. I was glad she was gone. Although, she had been gone a long time before that. She was physically there, but there was no trace of the sister that I once knew. The girl who took her place was a stranger to me. At the time when I needed my sister most, she abandoned me. That's not how it's supposed to be though. Families are supposed to come together when something devastating happens to them."

Renesmee sighed. Her heart ached for him. She had no idea how much he had been hurting. "I hate seeing you like this, Jake," she said, leaning her forehead against his shoulder. "We don't have to invite her. You know Auntie's visions can be changed."

"I know, Ness. But if she'd really come, it wouldn't be fair of me to deny my dad and Rachel the chance to see her. I can tell they really miss her," he said wearily. "Go ahead and send her the invite. One day with her won't kill me."

"I'll have Paul drag you out if I see you start to shake," she teased, smiling up at him.

"Thanks," he said, but his voice held no humor.

Renesmee reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, something she knew he loved. Jacob sighed and leaned his head against the back of the couch. She smiled then happened to catch a glimpse of the clock on the TV. Holy crap, it was four in the morning! No wonder Jacob looked so tired. Pulling a pillow onto her lap, she patted it gently. Jacob opened one eye to look at her. "Come on," she smiled. "I'll be your dreamcatcher tonight."

"I thought Alice said tonight wasn't a good one for a sleepover," he said, one eyebrow raised.

"Technically, it's morning, which is why you look so exhausted. And I'm not leaving you. My parents can just deal," she shrugged. Even though he wouldn't say it, she knew in her heart that Jacob needed her with him.

For the first time that night, Jacob smiled. Renesmee's heart raced as he laid his head down on her lap. Shaking her head slightly, she sighed. Would she ever be able to be around him without her heart spazzing out on her? She began to run her fingers through his hair again, while she softly hummed a song to him. She watched him close his eyes, and she felt his body relax as his breathing slowed into the steady rhythm of sleep. Renesmee sighed. How could she love him this much? It was the most incredible feeling. He was her world, and she'd do absolutely anything to make him happy.

Just then, her phone buzzed. Renesmee cringed. _You've got to be kidding,_ she thought. As she carefully shifted a bit to reach her pocket and fish out her phone, she silently begged her sleeping love, _Please don't wake up, please please don't wake up!_

A text from her mother lit up the small screen: _Did you find him? Are you guys ok?_

_Yeah Mom, _she typed quickly. _We're at his house and I'm staying for a while. Can't leave him he needs me._

Bella's reply was quick, _Ok don't worry about Dad I'll explain. Love you Baby!_

Renesmee smiled and hit the power button on her phone. Jacob needed his sleep, and honestly, she was kind of tired too. In the peacefulness of Jacob's familiar living room, and the sense of comfort and safety she felt whenever he was near, she drifted off to sleep.


	11. Hello Major Whitlock

Chapter 11_: Hello Major Whitlock_

Alice watched her husband walk right beneath the tree that she was sitting in. When he was in just the right position, she leapt from her perch and landed lightly on his back. "You frightening little monster," he laughed, turning to look at her over his shoulder. Alice took advantage of the opportunity and crushed her lips against Jasper's.

"You know you love me," she said when they pulled apart and she hopped down off him. Taking his hand, they resumed their walk through the forest back to the Cullen house.

"More than I ever would have dreamed possible, Darlin'," he said, kissing her hand. Alice looked up at him and smiled. After last night's storm, the rays of the ever so seldom sun shone between the spaces made by the branches of the trees above them, and Jasper's skin sparkled like a million diamonds. She knew hers did the same thing, but somehow, it looked more remarkable on him. With his blonde hair, golden eyes, and perfectly sculpted body, he looked like a Greek god.

Jasper felt her gaze and the feeling of extreme admiration and love rolling off of her. He looked down at his pixie wife and grinned his crooked grin. "What is it?"

"You," she smiled. When they had first gotten married, Alice had been embarrassed by the fact that Jasper had always known what she was feeling. Eventually though, she had gotten used to it, and even had figured out ways to make it work for her. Like she had a few hours ago in the forest...

"Me?" he scoffed. "I'm nothin' special."

In an instant, she was standing directly in front of him. "That's not true, Jasper Whitlock Hale," she insisted, shaking her head, a motion that sent her short black tresses flying. "To me, you're the most special person in the world. And that's all that matters."

Jasper didn't have time to argue with her. Alice placed her small hands against the either side of his face and pulled him down to her level. She kissed him just as passionately as she had the day they met when they had sat in a corner booth together at the diner in Philadelphia. That had been their first kiss, and every single one since then had been just as sweet. Including this one. But this one was not as innocent, especially with the emotions Alice was feeling as her husband slipped his hands up under her shirt. Her feelings only intensified Jasper's own, and Alice knew soon they'd end up right where they'd been an hour ago...

She pulled away from him, gasping for the air she didn't need. Her arms still wrapped around him, she leaned her head against his marble chest. Jasper leaned down and pressed his lips softly against her temple. She smiled and looked up at him, her smile abruptly fading when she looked into his eyes. They were dark, much too dark, and purple bruises were beginning to form beneath them.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, very concerned about the sudden change of her emotions. They had been on the same page, until now anyway.

"Your eyes," she said, reaching up and gently brushing her finger tips across the bruised area. Jasper caught her hand in his and held it. "How long has it been since you hunted, Jazz?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "A little over a week maybe."

"Jazz," she sighed. She felt horrible. How had she not realized how much pain he was in sooner? Well, now that she knew, she'd fix it. "I know we told everyone we were going 'hunting', but maybe we really should."

"Alice, I don't want to make you stay out here just because of me," he said, kissing the hand he still held. "You go on back. I'll hunt for a while and then come join you."

"Are you sure?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm sure," he nodded. "I won't be long."

"You'd better not be," Alice grinned, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear. "You know where to find me when you're done."

Jasper's crooked grin, the one she loved so much, spread over his face. "Yes ma'm, I do," he chuckled as he watched her bound off toward the mansion.

Mere moments after Alice had left him, Jasper caught a flash of blonde hair from behind the trees. He froze. Although he had never actually seen Olivia, Renesmee's descriptions had been vivid enough that he knew the flash he had just seen was the newest member of the Volturi. And Alice was alone, without him to protect her, unaware that Olivia was lurking near by. The thought of his little pixie bride coming face to face with that monster was unbearable. God only knew what would happen.

Jasper took off running at full speed through the trees, following the scent that was all too familiar. The scent of a vampire who survived off of human blood was much different than that of those who lived off animal blood, like his family did. In fact, it wasn't until he had moved in with the Cullens that he realized vampires could smell different, just as he hadn't realized before that their eyes could be any other color than red.

He followed her a couple miles before her scent disappeared. Well, it didn't really disappear. Olivia had simply stopped running. Jasper knew she was close for the scent he'd been tracking was much stronger. Suddenly, he was very aware of her emotions. Lust for power, arrogance, and the desire to feared and therefore, respected. Jasper shuddered. These were emotions he had not felt since his days with Maria. He paced a few feet in each direction, searching for any sign of that blonde hair. He wanted this monster gone. He wanted his family to be safe again, and he did not want Renesmee to be scared any more. Although she tried her best to hide it from the rest of their family, Jasper could feel how truly terrified his niece was. While he knew killing a member of the Volturi might have severe ramifications later on, it would be well worth it if it kept those he so desperately loved from suffering.

Footsteps approached him from behind, and a soft, melodic voice seductively called to him. "Hello Major Whitlock."

Jasper clenched his jaw and whipped his head around, readying himself to attack, but then, he caught a glimpse of Olivia's brilliant red eyes.

And everything went black.

_**I do so love cliffhangers... and Jasper ;) What'd you think? Leave a review and let me know! And thanks for sticking with me through these crazy stories, guys! Love and hugs all around!**_


	12. Something's Wrong

**_THANK YOU for your reviews! I love y'alls feedback :) So what do you think will happen to Jasper? What did Olivia do to him? Read on to find out! R&R pretty please!_**

Chapter 12: _Something's Wrong_

_"Jacob," Bella's voice called urgently from somewhere in the darkness. She sounded scared, just as anxious as she had when she found out Victoria had arrived in Forks. _

_"Bella," he moaned, fighting to get to her. But the heavy cloak of sleep would not lift. _

_"Wake up," Bella was begging him, her voice hitching as she spoke. "I'm scared, Jake. Please wake up. Jake, please! Wake up!"_

Jacob gasped as his eyes snapped open and his body jerked awake. He glanced about his living room. The morning sun streamed in through the windows, touching everything in the room, which did not include Bella. The only other person in the house was Renesmee, who was now gazing down at him with a very concerned look in her brown eyes. "Are you ok, Jake?" she asked, her brow creased with worry. "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream," he muttered, hauling himself up off the couch. He knew it had just been a dream, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. "We need to get back to your place," he said, helping her up. "I'll explain on the way."

They jumped on Jacob's motorcycle, and Renesmee wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as they took off. Renesmee placed her hand against his arm once they got on the road. Using her powers to communicate was easier then trying to shout over the roar of the bike. _ So are you going to tell me what's up?_

"The dream," Jacob said, relieved that her hearing was better than a normal human's so he only had to slightly raise his voice to be heard. "Something's wrong, Ness. I can feel it."

Renesmee nodded. Based on experience, she had learned never to doubt the impossible, which is why she didn't question Jacob now. She just hoped everyone was alright.

A couple hundred feet from the mansion, Renesmee gripped Jacob's arm again. _Stop!_

Jacob immediately brought the motorcycle to a screeching halt when he heard her panicked cry from within his thoughts. "What is it, Nessie?"

"You were right," she whispered, staring down the road toward the Cullen home. "Something's wrong. I feel it too."

No sooner had the words fallen from her lips than the sound of shattering glass pierced their ears. Throwing the bike down, Jacob and Renesmee ran the rest of the way to the mansion.

When they arrived, they came upon Alice, sitting on the lawn in the middle of thousands of tiny and very sharp pieces of glass. It was then they realized what had caused the huge crash they'd heard. The front window was completely shattered, and Jacob and Renesmee could only guess that it had been Alice's petite body that caused the damage. When Jacob saw her sitting there, a frightened and shocked expression on the face of the vampire whom he had come to love like a sister, his hands clenched into fists and shivers began to roll down his arms. He began to back away, distancing himself from Renesmee before he lost control, needing to phase to protect those he loved. Renesmee was about to beg him to stay with her, when a huge crash thundered from within the house. She turned around just in time to see Edward crash against a wall inside the family room, causing the entire mansion to shudder. He fell to the floor in a heap, and lay still. Renesmee looked from her father, to her aunt who still sat staring blankly into the house, and back to Jacob, who was still in his human form, but would not be for long judging by how violently his body was shaking. Renesmee looked at him beseechingly. What was she to do?

"Go," Jacob practically growled through his clenched jaw. "I'll be fine. I'll be back before you can even call my name."

Renesmee nodded and ran over to Alice, kneeling beside her aunt. "Auntie, what's going on?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't know. I can see him, but it's not him. I don't know why this is happening..."

A low growl came from behind them, and suddenly Jacob the wolf was by their side. Helping Alice to her feet, the three of them ran into the house, jumping through what was left of the front window. If she didn't know any better, Renesmee would swear that this was not her home. Large cracks ran through the walls. Floor boards were torn up. Curtains and furniture were ripped and torn to shreds. Ferocious growls seemed to come at them from all directions, though she saw nothing as of yet.

Renesmee and Alice ran to Edward, who's head was cradled in his wife's lap, his eyes closed and a crack running from his hairline down either side of his face. Renesmee kneeled next to her mother. "Daddy," Renesmee choked. She had never seen anyone in her family like this before. Alice took one look at her brother before racing off toward the dining room.

Bella looked up at Jacob with wide eyes. "Oh Jake, thank God you're here!"

"Mom, tell us," Renesmee demanded for her and Jacob. "What is going on?" There were two things she was expecting Bella to say: Olivia or someone else from the Volturi. Never would she have even guessed her mother's true answer. "It's Jasper," Bella said softly, knowing how dearly her daughter loved her uncle.

Suddenly, a huge crash that sounded like stone breaking into a thousand pieces came from the dining room. _We need to get you out of here,_ Jacob thought.

Renesmee shook her head. "No," she said, jumping to her feet just as Edward began to stir and the crack in his head began to heal. Jasper wouldn't do this. He couldn't. She had to go to him. She had to see it for herself.

Jacob followed her to the entryway of the dining room, where they came upon the likes of which Renesmee had only seen in her very worst nightmares. Emmett was on his knees, gasping as he clutched the side of his body where his arm had been ripped off. Rosalie was beside her husband, trying to comfort him, and Carlisle stood protectively in front of Esme. Alice stood off to the side, but closer to the middle of the room than the rest. Unlike Renesmee's nightmares though, it was not Olivia who stood in the middle of the wreckage. It was Jasper. He turned his head and looked at her. She gasped. His eyes were a bright shade of red. A frightening growl came from Jacob who took a threatening step forward. "Uncle Jasper?" she whispered.

"Renesmee," he hissed, a sickening smile stretched across his face. "I am so glad you could join us."

Alice suddenly gasped and reached for her niece. "No, Jazz!"

The next thing she knew, she was flying through the air, well she would have been, but the strong cold arms around Renesmee's waist kept her under control. She landed on her feet just behind her father. A feral snarl escaped Edward's lips as he shoved Jasper against the opposite wall before he could reach Renesmee. Bella grabbed her daughter and was up the stairs in a flash. Jasper shook off Carlisle and Rosalie's restraining arms and lunged for Renesmee again, his strong legs propelling him through the air towards the balcony. Rearing up on his hind legs, Jacob knocked him to the ground. He pinned Jasper to the floor, placing one big paw on the center of his chest. Before any of the rest of her family could reach them though, Jasper snapped the bone in Jacob's leg in half with one swift movement. Renesmee gasped and Jacob howled in pain, but did not let Jasper up until Carlisle and Edward were beside him. Carlisle grabbed his son by the arms, forcing him to his knees, and putting him in an unbreakable hold. Edward stood before his brother, a grim look on his face and fire in his eyes.

For a moment, Alice's expression went blank as she had a vision. A vision of her brother killing the only man she loved. Her pretty features twisted in pain, and she screamed, "Edward, no! Please don't do this!"

Rosalie jumped up from where she and Esme had been with Emmett and held her sister back. Alice's body wracked with sobs. How could this be happening? What had gone wrong?

Edward ignored Alice's cries and stared down at the monster who had taken the place of his brother. Jasper stared back up at him defiantly, growls and snarls still escaping his throat, his red eyes glowing. Clenching his his teeth together, Edward placed his strong hands on either side of Jasper's face, ready to put an end to this. He hated what he was about to do. But Jasper had just attacked everyone for no reason that any of them could see. Alice couldn't even calm him down. Edward could not read his thoughts. And Jasper had just tried to kill his daughter. That had been the determining factor. Edward had sworn to protect her and Bella from everything and everyone, and that included his family.

"Edward," Carlisle warned, seeing the hatred in his eldest son's eyes. Surely there had to be another option!

Renesmee felt as though she couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening! Why was Jasper acting this way? This wasn't the sweet southern gentleman she knew her uncle to be. It was as if he was someone else entirely. That's when it all clicked. "Wait!" she screamed as she wretched herself free from her mother's grasp and raced down the stairs. "Daddy stop!"

Edward turned to look at his daughter at the bottom of the stairs, just a few feet away from him and Jasper. "Renesmee stay right there," he ordered. There was no telling what would happen if she came any closer to Jasper, and he was not about to find out.

"Ok, but just listen to me," she begged him. Edward kept his hands on either side of Jasper's head, but nodded. Jacob limped over to Renesmee, still in a defensive position. "This isn't Jasper," she said, trying to explain quickly. If she was right, they had precious little time before things got even worse.

"What?" many of her family members asked her at the same time.

"Well, it is, but not really," she said, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Her father had been right. She could be brave when she needed to be, and right now, Jasper needed her to be. She would not let Olivia win. Not this time. "Look at his eyes," Renesmee continued. "They've never been that bright of a red color! And his voice, there's no hint of a southern accent in it. Olivia is controlling him!"

"Renesmee," Edward said patiently, assuming his daughter was just scared and not thinking clearly, "Olivia's not here."

"It doesn't matter. This is her power! Just like you don't have to be in the same room with someone to hear their thoughts, she doesn't have to be near the one she's controlling," Renesmee said. Without even stopping to think of how dangerous it was, she closed the distance between her and where her father stood beside a crazed Jasper, showing Edward her memory of her first confrontation with Olivia on the cliffs at La Push before he could protest. Edward saw his daughter standing before the blonde Volturi, completely frozen. He felt her confusion. Renesmee had been unable to move or hardly even think.

"That's why I can't hear his thoughts, and Alice can't see him," Edward muttered when Renesmee pulled her hand away. "They're not his thoughts or decisions. They're hers."

Suddenly Jacob howled and looked at Renesmee. _Paul and Seth found her scent near the house. They're on her trail now._

Edward heard this too. "Rose, help Carlisle until I get back," he said, headed toward the door.

"Where're you going?" Rosalie called after him.

"I've got a vampire to kill," he growled. Bella was by his side in an instant.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"Bella, no," Edward said, shaking his head.

"This is my family too, and I've had enough of Olivia Volturi," she said, the look in her eyes just daring him to argue with her. "I'm coming."


	13. It Ends Now

_**Such lovely reviews! Thank you :) Don't worry, I know this is short but it will be a double update! *Don't own Twilight***_

Chapter 13:_ It Ends Now_

Bella and Edward raced through the woods as Edward tracked Paul and Seth through their thoughts. Finally, they came to a cluster of trees where Paul had Olivia pinned to the ground and Seth was standing guard. He looked up when Bella and Edward approached. Edward nodded for Paul to let her up, and then he grabbed Olivia by the neck and threw her against a large rock. Olivia looked up at him with wild red eyes and Edward growled, "You come after my family, scare and torment my daughter, control my brother and make him hurt those he loves most! Tell me why!"

A humorless giggle escaped Olivia's throat. "They ordered me to," she smiled.

Edward's grip on her neck tightened. "Who? The Volturi?"

She giggled again. "You have a very special daughter, Edward. She could be of great use to us. But we knew she'd never agree to it as long as you and your family were around. That's why Aro made a deal with Alexander's pack. He was to kill them and that mutt your daughter is so fond of. Aro wanted you, Alice, and Renesmee. And your pretty little wife too, of course."

"Alexander's pack was part of this?" he said in shock.

"Well he was," she cooed, "but then he decided to take matters into his own hands and kill Renesmee out of revenge for his mate. You did us a favor by wiping out his pack. When Alex failed is when they sent me to finish the job. By then though, the Volturi had decided that Renesmee was a worthy addition in her own right, without you and your sister. Tell me, was Major Whitlock as good of a fighter as they told me?"

Edward shouted in anger and threw her against another rock, slamming her down harder than before. He positioned himself to tear her head off, when she laughed cooly, "You may kill me now, Edward Cullen, but know this, your nightmare is just beginning."

"No," he growled. "It ends now!"

Bella watched from between Seth and Paul as Edward bit into Olivia's neck and ripped her head from her body. She had only seen him this angry one other time in her life: when he was killing Victoria. Edward staggered away from the rock, letting the girl's limp body fall to the ground. Taking a lighter out of his pocket, he tossed it on Olivia's still form and watched as the venom left in her body ignited and covered the one who had tortured his family in flames. He turned and nodded his thanks to Paul and Seth before taking Bella in his arms. "She's gone," he whispered into her hair. "She's finally gone."

Bella sighed in relief and hid her face in his chest. At last, her precious daughter would be safe.


	14. Because of Me

_**Have I mentioned that I love Jasper? He's totally my favorite. Although Jake & Nessie are my favorite couple. Go figure. Anyways, here's your double update chapter. Things are gettin' crazy for the Cullens... again. And we still have a wedding to prepare for ;)**_

Chapter 14: _Because of Me_

Renesmee watched from behind Jacob as Carlisle and Rosalie struggled to hold Jasper down. Esme was comforting both Alice and Emmett, whose arm was still missing in action. Renesmee had never felt so helpless. Jacob looked at her._ You're not helpless,_ Jacob thought reassuringly._ You may have just saved Jasper and the rest of your family from Olivia._

Renesmee ran her fingers through his fur and sighed. _If only I could know for sure._

Just then, a loud gasp escaped Jasper's lips. Everyone watched as his body went slack. Carlisle motioned for Rosalie to let go. He rolled Jasper onto his back, keeping his hands on his son's shoulders just in case. Alice rushed over to him and kneeled by his side. "Jazzy?" she whispered, a sob lingering in her throat.

In the next minute, Jasper's eyes opened. Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief, for Jasper's eyes were no longer a bright red, but back to a dark color as they had been previously. Jasper looked up curiously at Carlisle and Alice. Why was Alice so sad? Why was Carlisle so worried? And how on earth had he gone from being face to face with Olivia in the woods to lying on his back in the living room?

"Alice?" he whispered, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Jazz," she asked hesitantly. "Is it you?"

" 'Course," he said looking from her to Carlisle, then back at his wife. "What's goin' on, Darlin'?"

Alice smiled. Never before had she been so happy to hear him call her that! "Carlisle," she said, placing her hand lovingly against Jasper's cheek, "he's alright. You can let him up."

Carlisle nodded and helped Jasper up. If anyone knew when Jasper was back to normal, it was Alice. "Alice, you will keep an eye on him?" he asked. "I must tend to Emmett and Jacob."

Alice nodded, pulling Jasper into her arms and holding him close to her. "I knew you'd come back to me," she whispered.

"I'll always come back to you, Darlin'," he said, kissing her head, even though he didn't know where he had gone. "But I'm gonna need you to explain some things to me. Like why our house looks like a Texas tornado came through it."

"Hey Carlisle," Emmett said heavily through the pain he was in as his father approached him and Rosalie. "Think you can fix this?"

Carlisle looked at the place where his son's arm should be and nodded. "There is a way, Emmett," he explained. "Our venom is a wonderful healing agent, as you've seen with Bella and her own transformation a few years ago. Can you make it upstairs to my office?"

"I'll help him," Rosalie said eagerly, hardly able to stomach seeing the man she loved in so much pain.

Carlisle nodded. "I'll join you in a minute then."

He ran over to where Renesmee and Jacob were sitting. He inspected Jacob's arm, then asked, "Can you phase back, Jacob? It will be easier to treat you."

Jacob nodded. He could feel his arm healing already, which meant Carlisle would have to re-break it. Swell.

"Renesmee, will you go and grab him some clothes from your father's old closet, please?"

"Sure, Grandpa," she nodded, placing a kiss in Jacob's fur before running up the stairs.

While they waited for Jacob to change, Renesmee stood next to her grandfather, inspecting the damage done. Rosalie had fixed her husband's arm and Carlisle had put it in a sling, deeming it unusable for at least a week while the venom took complete effect. Until then, it was like his left arm was completely paralyzed. This hadn't made Emmett very happy, especially since he was left handed. He, Rosalie, and Esme were beginning what could turn into a long process of getting the house back in order. Looking out the back window, passed the torn curtains, tears filled Renesmee's eyes as she watched Alice and Jasper talk. She couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, but she knew her auntie was explaining in the most gentle way possible what had happened. She also knew that her uncle would be devastated when he found out what he'd done, even if he had had no control over it. Renesmee looked up at Carlisle. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Carlisle wanted to say yes. He wanted to tell her that Alice would explain everything, and that Jasper would accept the fact that things had been out of his control. He wanted to believe that his son would realize that no one blamed him, and that everyone knew this wasn't his fault. But he knew better. He knew Jasper better. Looking down at Renesmee's worried brown eyes, he put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "I don't know," he sighed. "I really don't know."

"I what?" Jasper choked as he stared at his wife trying to comprehend what she had just said.

"You were put under Olivia's control," Alice explained again, still holding Jasper's hand while trying to send calming feelings toward him to let her husband know that no one was mad at him. "It's her power. She can get in your head and control your every thought and action."

"And that's why the house looks the way it does?" he asked, pain etched into his sharp features. "That's why Emmett's arm was missing? Why Jacob's was broken? Because of me?"

"No!" Alice cried. This is what she'd been afraid of. She knew he'd try and blame himself, but she had to make him see otherwise. "No, Olivia did all this."

"Through me," he sighed, his brow furrowed in anger. "What else did I do, Alice?"

Alice gaped. How did he know there was more?

"Alice," he said in a warning tone, "I need to know. Did I do anything else? Did I... did I hurt anyone else?"

"Well, no," she stammered. Technically, she wasn't lying. He hadn't hurt Renesmee. Edward had stopped him. But Jasper could always tell when she was hiding something from him. He felt how uncomfortable she was with this question.

"Alice please," he practically begged her. Then, over his wife's head, he saw Renesmee watching them from the window. From his niece he felt large amounts of pity, worry, anxiety and love. "What'd Renesmee see?" he asked, his voice low and rough with emotion. "God Alice, please tell me I didn't do anythin' to hurt her!"

Alice hesitated for just a couple seconds, but that was all the confirmation Jasper needed. He fell back away from her a couple of steps and cried out, "Oh my God! No! Alice, what happened? What did I do to her?"

"You did not do anything," she reassured him again.

Jasper groaned. He felt as though he would go crazy if she didn't tell him what had really happened. "Alice!"

Alice knew he would not give up until she told him. So as gently as possible that's what she did. "She... she made you attack her, Jazz," she sighed. "But Edward and Jacob stopped you, and Bella made sure Renesmee was safe. Carlisle held you down, and Edward... I don't know what would've happened if Renesmee wouldn't have realized what Olivia was doing to you. None of us knew, Jazz, we thought..."

"That I had finally snapped?" he laughed dryly. "That I held out as long as I could, and what everyone had been expectin' all along was finally happening?"

"Jazz, no!" she cried, rushing to him and placing her hand on his arm.

"What about you, Alice?" he asked with pain shining in his eyes. Alice felt it crash over her, though he really didn't mean for it to. "What'd you think?"

"I didn't know what to think, Jazz. Edward couldn't read your thoughts, and you weren't making the decisions that were causing my visions of you. I knew that it wasn't you, but I didn't know who else it was. Like Renesmee said, you were an entirely different person."

"Renesmee," he groaned. Jasper fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. "I could've killed her, Alice! If not for the rest of you, I would've! Oh God..."

"Jasper, don't do this to yourself!" she pleaded with him, stuck inside his personal turmoil as her close proximity to him drew her into his emotions. "That wasn't you doing all those things. It was Olivia! We all know that. No one blames you!"

"They should," he whispered brokenly. "I'm the weakest one of our family, Alice. Out of everyone, I've been the one to slip up most. For over 60 years I've tried to live like y'all want me to, and I still can't go as long in between hunts as the rest of you. I always feared that I would do the same thing to Renesmee that I did to Bella all those years ago... and today I did. I tried to fit in here, Alice. To be the kind'a man who you deserve, but I can't... and I don't think I ever will be. If I would'a been a stronger, better man, I wouldn't have fallen under Olivia's control. But I did. Just like I did with Maria."

"Jazz," Alice choked on his pain, kneeling beside him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm gonna go away for a while," he sighed.

Alice shook her head. "No, Jazz..."

"I have to," he said, getting back up on his feet. "I need some time alone. I know what's gonna happen when we go back inside, Alice. Everyone'll look at me with pity and sympathy in their eyes. Tryin' to make me feel better when all I can feel is their disappointment and worry about me. I have to go, Alice. If I don't sort this out for myself, I know I'll slip up, and someone'll feel terrible because of me. And this time I won't be able to blame it on Olivia."

Alice was about to protest when everything around her faded away, even Jasper's voice. She was having a vision. She saw Jasper sitting alone by their favorite spot along the river, deep in thought. But most importantly, she saw him coming back to her and the rest of the family when he felt he was ready to face them again. When her vision faded away as quickly as it had come, she looked up at him and sighed, "Ok. If that's what you need right now." She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. She felt him rest his head on hers. "I know you'll come back to us," she whispered, knowing he could hear her. "I know you'll come back to me."

When Renesmee saw her auntie and Uncle Jazz embrace, she knew everything would be alright. For them anyway. Her parents weren't back yet, and neither were Seth and Paul. She went to sit on the front steps to wait for them, her grandfather having gone upstairs a few minutes ago to set Jacob's arm.

Renesmee sat down and drew her knees up to her chest, staring at the trees, willing her parents and her friends to emerge. A terrible thought occurred to her. What if this whole thing had been a trap? What if Bella, Edward, Paul, and Seth had gone after Olivia only to come face to face with the entire Volturi clan? Suddenly, she felt as though she couldn't breathe. "No," she muttered under her breath. "Oh please please no!"

"Hey," Jacob said coming out onto the porch and positioning himself behind her. He kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong, Ness?"

She touched the arm that wasn't in a cast, and showed Jacob an image of Paul, Seth, Edward, and Bella standing before Aro and the rest of the Volturi. When she pulled her hand away, she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. He wrapped his one good arm around her and said softly, "That won't happen. Don't worry about it, ok? Alice would've seen them decide to come here. It was Olivia, and that's all there was. No one else is coming after us."

Renesmee snuggled deeper into Jacob's embrace. She knew he was right, but that wouldn't stop her from worrying just a little. After all, her worst nightmare had just become a reality, and she couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't over yet.

"It's been one hell of a day, hasn't it?" he groaned.

"You can say that again," she sighed. "It's not even noon yet."

"I remember a day nearly as long as this one," he chuckled.

She twisted her body to look up at him. "Which one is that?"

Jacob smiled. "The one day when all your family decided to take a hunting trip together. You were about five at the time, and you were so mad that they didn't take you. I foolishly offered to babysit so they could go. I guess you figured that out, because when I walked in the door to the cottage, instead of you attaching yourself to my leg like usual, you had your arms crossed over your chest and a pout on your face. You were mad at me and gave me the silent treatment all day. It absolutely killed me. I felt so awful, but there really wasn't much I could do about it. The damage had been done. I tried everything to make you happy. Anything that I thought might get even one word out of you, I did it. Twice," he laughed softly. Renesmee smiled as she listened to him, feeling her fears melt away like they always did when she was with him. She relaxed against his body a bit more as he continued. "Finally I gave up. I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands, not knowing what to do. My heart was breaking, Ness. You were mad at me. I was supposed to be the one who made you smile, who you came running to when other people hurt you. Now I was the one you hated. I know you were only five, but I still felt like a total jerk. That's how much power you have over me," he chuckled, kissing the curve of her neck. "Suddenly, I felt you tap me on the shoulder. When I looked up, you had one of your dad's records in your hands. You handed it to me and pointed at the record player. As I said, I was willing to do anything, so I got up to go put it in. The song 'Hot Blooded' came on, and you sat down on the couch and stared me down. It wasn't hard to guess what you wanted. So, I swallowed my pride, and began to dance around the living room to the song like a total idiot. I screamed the chorus at the top of my lungs, and by the second verse you were giggling nonstop."

"Then you picked me up in your arms and we danced around the room until the song ended," Renesmee grinned. "Then you put another song on and danced with me until we fell asleep on the couch together."

"Yep," he said, leaning his head down to rest it on her shoulder. "I would do anything, give anything, and be anything to see that smile of your's, my sweet Nessie."

She smiled and sighed, "I love you, Jake."

"Always and forever," he said softly, kissing her cheek.

"You missed," she smiled again, twisting about to look at him.

"What?" he asked, very confused.

Renesmee placed her hand against his cheek and whispered, "You missed." She smiled and brought his lips down onto hers.


	15. Uncle Jazzy

_**Ok, first, a huuuuge thank you to those of you who reviewed! They are wonderful to read and I love hearing what y'all think about the story! Speaking of which, anyone else glad Olivia is gone? Yeah, me too. Once again, don't own Twilight. Read & Review if you are so inclined, loves :)**_

Chapter 15: _Uncle Jazzy_

"So she's gone?" Renesmee asked, looking at her parents as her family gathered in the remains of their living room. Bella and Edward sat on either side of their daughter, with Bella's arm around her and Edward holding her hand. Jacob had understandingly gone to stand near by to give the three of them space. Though not too much.

"Yes," Bella assured her, kissing her head. "She's gone for good this time."

"I personally watched your dad rip her head off and set the chick on fire, Ness. She ain't coming back," Paul smirked, for the first time in his life feeling like he might be able to be friends with this guy. Maybe.

Jacob smiled and shook his head at his brother-in-law's bluntness. God help his sister. Trying to raise children with this character was not going to be easy.

Renesmee turned to look at her father, her eyes wide with horror. "You," she choked, "you took her on? By yourself? Dad, what if..."

"Hush Swetheart," Edward soothed, mentally noting to kick Paul's butt later for scaring her. "I wasn't alone. I had your mom, Paul, and Seth with me. I was perfectly safe. Once she knew she was out-numbered, she didn't put up much of a fight." He chose not to mention Olivia's crazed laughter or the Volturi's intricate plan that stretched all the way back to Alex, and he didn't know where it would stop. But he would protect her no matter what came their way that much was certain.

Renesmee just nodded, because she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't think of a single thing to say. Olivia was gone. Forever. She could never hurt her or those she loved ever again. Then she looked around the room at the faces of some of those people. Emmett with his good arm around Rosalie. Jacob, Seth, and Paul looking like the Quileute warriors they were, standing with their huge arms across their broad chests. Esme and Carlisle stood hand in hand to her right. Bella and Edward sat beside her, staring at her with so much love in their eyes it was almost painful to see. And Alice... wait, where was Alice? And where was Jasper? "What's wrong, Sweetie?" Bella asked her, seeing the frown on her daughter's face.

Renesmee placed her hand against her mother's cheek and showed her, and Edward who was still holding her hand, that Alice and Jasper were gone. She also accidentally let them see her memory of her aunt and uncle leaving just after she was born before the Volturi came, and with it came the panic and pain she had felt when she thought her beloved Auntie and Uncle Jazz had abandoned her. "Renesmee, they'd never do that to you," Bella assured her.

"I know that now, Mom," Renesmee said. "Grandpa, do you know where Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper are?"

"Alice is outside," Carlisle's calming voice said. "I believe Jasper left to have some time to himself."

A few moments later, Renesmee sat down in the grass beside her aunt. They faced the trees, Alice watching and waiting for her husband to return. She felt horrible. What good as a physic was she if she couldn't even help the man she loved most with her visions? Because they hadn't been Jasper's decisions, she had been short-sighted, only seeing things mere seconds before they happened. She hadn't been able to stop Jasper from hurting their family. She had been forced to watch her sweet husband be tortured by Olivia Volturi, and there hadn't been a thing she could do about it. Renesmee's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Auntie?"

Alice turned her head and managed to smile at her niece. "Hey Renesmee," she said, her voice strained with worry.

"Did you hear that Mom and Dad are back?"

"I saw it," Alice sighed. "And I saw Edward kill Olivia. I'm so glad she's gone."

"You and me both," Renesmee agreed whole heartedly. Then she looked out toward the trees. "So Uncle Jazz left?"

"For a while," Alice was quick to say. She couldn't imagine Jasper leaving forever. They'd have to put her back in the asylum if he ever did. "He needed some time alone to think. To sort out his own emotions."

"Was he really upset when he found out?" Renesmee asked quietly.

"Yeah, I think he was," Alice said.

Renesmee frowned. Jasper was always much too hard on himself. There was no telling how long her uncle would be gone, no doubt feeling as though he was not good enough to come back home. Someone would have to go after him and convince him otherwise.

"Go," Alice said suddenly as she came out of a vision. A smile was on her face.

"What?" Renesmee asked. What did her aunt mean, 'go'?

"Go find him," Alice said, jumping up to her feet and pulling her niece up with her. "He'll listen to you. He'll come back."

Renesmee smiled. "Do you know where he is?"

"By the stream," Alice said, which was simple enough. There was really only one stream that ran through the woods in Forks. Renesmee nodded and took off running through the trees.

Coming upon the stream, she saw her uncle sitting beside it, his head in his hands with his fingers tangled in his golden locks. Jasper's head snapped up when he heard his niece approach him. "Hi," she said weakly. Although Alice had assured her that Jasper would listen to her and not send her away, Renesmee knew her aunt's visions could change. Would he be angry with her for coming? Would her presence just make him more upset?

Jasper winced. "Don't worry 'bout me, Renesmee. Please," he groaned.

"It's hard not to when you're so sad," she said walking over to sit beside him. Jasper shook his head. "What?" she asked.

"You," he muttered. "Renesmee, you saw what I did. To Jacob, to Emmett, to your father. I _attacked_ you, and yet you sit beside me as though nothing has happened. As if I'm not the monster I showed myself to be today. You should be afraid of me. Not worrying about my feelings."

"I've always been worried about your feelings, Uncle Jazz," she reminded him gently. She touched his face lightly, drawing him into her memory. This time, Renesmee was about two, and she was looking at him from across the room. He stood in stony silence, watching the rest of the family spoil her and shower her with attention. She wondered why her Uncle Jazzy never played with her like everyone else did. She loved him with all her heart, but she worried that he did not love her back.

Jasper pulled her hand away. That memory was too painful. He hadn't spent much time with her when she was younger because she smelled too human. Her scent was almost as intoxicating as Bella's had been, though it was dulled some by the vampire genes in her DNA. He was afraid though, that he would lose control if he got too close to her. Like he had today.

Renesmee frowned. "I'm not done," she pouted, pulling his face back towards her, and drawing him into her world once again. Now, she looked seven years old. By this time, Jasper had allowed himself to get close to her. He occasionally even babysat her when everyone else was otherwise occupied. That's what had happened on the day of this particular memory. _ Alice and Rosalie had dragged Bella to the mall, Carlisle was at the hospital, Edward and Emmett were taking their turn to go hunting, Esme had gone shopping with her daughters, and Jacob was out doing something with the pack. It was just Jasper and Renesmee alone in the house. They sat on the couch together, Jasper's feet propped on the coffee table next to the pizza he had made for Renesmee's dinner. With a glass of milk of course. No one could claim he hadn't fed her a healthy meal. A Civil War movie was on TV. There were few Civil War movies that Jasper would actually watch. Most were horribly inaccurate, and they portrayed the Confederates as ignorant, power-hungry, racists. Jasper took offense to that. He had hardly known anyone who fit that description. Most of his comrades had been ordinary men with a lot of pride and an independent streak as wide as the Mississippi River. They had merely been sticking up for their rights when the Northern states had..._

_"Uncle Jazzy?" His niece's voice had pulled him from his bitter thoughts and he turned to look at her. She had her eyes glued to the screen. Jasper inwardly cringed. He hadn't thought she was paying attention. Bella was going to kill him. _

_"Yes, Darlin'?" he asked, grabbing the remote and quickly shutting off the TV. Renesmee looked up at him. He felt the curiosity rolling off her small body. Uh oh. Not only was Bella going to kill him for introducing her seven year old daughter to the horrors of the Civil War, Edward was going to help her. _

_"Was that the war you fought in?" she asked._

_Jasper gasped. How did she know? And what did he do now? Did he tell her the truth? Did he lie and say no? He sighed and shook his head. Renesmee was a clever, intelligent child. She deserved an honest answer. That, and she'd be able to tell if he lied to her. "Yes. It was."_

_"Uncle Emmy says you fought for Johnny Rebs. Who was he? Was Mr. Rebs your boss?" she asked him._

_Ah! He should've guessed this all led back to Emmett. At least now he knew it wouldn't be him Bella and Edward came after. "No, Darlin'," he chuckled softly. "My boss was General Lee. 'Johnny Rebs' was what the Yanks called us."_

_"Is Uncle Emmy a Yank?" she asked innocently looking up at him._

_Jasper smiled his crooked smile. "Yes, he is."_

_Then, Renesmee did something that Jasper never would've expected. She took his hand and pushed up the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing, exposing the many silvery half-moon shaped scars that covered his forearm. He waited for her to shriek. To cry. To run away from him in sheer terror. To feel the fear she felt in her heart when she saw them. Instead though, Renesmee took her finger and traced the scars gently. "Is that where you got these? In the war?" she asked softly._

_Jasper choked on the concern she felt for him. "Yes," he whispered hoarsely._

_"They look like Mommy's. Do they hurt?" she asked again. Jasper gazed at her in disbelief. She was genuinely worried about him. She wasn't scared at all. The only thing she felt was sadness at the possibility that someone had hurt her Uncle Jazzy._

_"No Darlin," he whispered. "They don't hurt anymore."_

_"But they did," she frowned._

_"Hey," he said, placing his finger beneath her chin and bringing her gaze up to meet his. "I don't want you to worry 'bout me, alright?"_

_Renesmee looked up at him with such love and wisdom in her eyes that it shook Jasper deeply. With more seriousness than a normal seven year old could muster, she said, "But Uncle Jazzy, you worry about everyone. You always make us happy when we're sad, but there's no one to make you happy."_

_"Yes there is," Jasper said, pulling her onto his lap and cradling her in his arms. "You make me happy Renesmee. Whenever I see you, you make me smile."_

_"Good," Renesmee smiled, taking his scarred hand and kissing it. "I love you, Uncle Jasper."_

_Jasper smiled. The emotion of pure and innocent love of the child in his lap was one of the most wonderful things he'd ever felt in his entire existence. "Oh Darlin'," he sighed, kissing her head, not even noticing the faint burning in his throat, "I love you too. Very very much."_

Renesmee pulled her hand away from Jasper's face. "I'm the one who makes you happy, Uncle Jazz," she reminded him with a smile. "And you make me happy. You are the best uncle any girl could ever ask for. What happened today was not your fault. Everyone knows that. Especially me. She took control of me too, Jasper. She got in my head, and I couldn't move or think. That's why I stayed earlier, so I could explain to everyone what was happening to you," she sighed. She took her uncle's hand in hers. "I'm not mad at you for what happened because it was not your fault. And I will never ever be afraid of you."

Jasper looked at her and gave her a small smile. Her kindness overwhelmed him. And his hatred for Olivia grew. "You are scared of Olivia though, aren't you?"

"I was," she nodded. "But not anymore. Paul and Seth caught her scent, and Mom and Dad followed them. Dad killed Olivia like he did Victoria. She's gone, Uncle Jazz."

"Gone?" he breathed, unable to quite believe it.

Renesmee nodded. "Please come home, Uncle Jasper. No one blames you, and no one is disappointed in you. They're worried about you. We all love you so much." She stood and held her hand out to him. "Will you come back with me?"

Jasper smiled, a lump in his throat, eyes burning with unshed tears as he took her hand. "Thank you, Renesmee."

"You're welcome, Uncle Jazzy."


	16. If I Could

_**Aww! You guys! *blushes* Such awesome reviews! Thank you so much! That was one of my favorite chapters, and I'm glad y'all liked it too! So here's the next chapter... kind of a bit more humorous to break up the seriousness of the whole Olivia fiasco. A little love to Rosalie and Emmett here, they don't get enough time to shine in the books. Don't own Twilight. R&R to show love for Rose & Em!**_

Chapter 16:_ If I Could_

Emmett sat, bored out of his mind, in the newly decorated living room with his brothers. Edward and Jasper were both reading. They could be so boring sometimes. Edward looked up at him from over his book with one eyebrow raised. _That's right, you heard me,_ Emmett thought. _You two are boring me to death!_

Edward muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "Technically that's impossible, Emmett."

Emmett rolled his eyes and slouched back into the chair he was sitting in. No game was on TV, Alice and Esme had taken Renesmee shopping for wedding junk, and Bella somewhere, he hadn't really been paying attention. Carlisle was at the hospital, having not spent much time there in the past couple weeks, he was working extra long shifts. He would go work on his surprise for Renesmee's wedding, but that was taken care of already. What to do, what to do, what to do, what to do, what to...

Edward groaned, slamming his book shut. "Emmett, I don't care what you do just go do something! I can't concentrate with your constant rambling!"

Emmett grinned. He had just found something to do. _So Eddie, whatcha reading? Something about something that no one cares about that happened to someone no ones knows about a really really really long time ago? _

An amused smile worked it's way across Jasper's face. Edward's irritation was reaching it's breaking point. His usually cool and collected brother was about to explode. Emmett, on the other hand, was feeling quite happy with himself. Whatever he was doing to annoy Edward, it was working.

_So are you reading a really boring book because Bella's gotten tired of you already? _Emmett thought, continuing to torture his brother. _Has the bedroom gotten cold? The fire of passion extinguished? I could give you some tips if you want. Rose and I are still goin' strong after 70 plus years. I don't mean to brag, but I do know my way around..._

"Shut up!" Edward cried. "Shut up, Emmett! I don't want to hear about you and Rose, and Bella and I are fine thank you, and the book is about World War One, if you must know! Ok? So just, for God's sake Em, shut up!"

Emmett laughed until he thought his lungs would burst. Nothing was funnier than watching his perfect brother get mad. Jasper laughed with him, until he suddenly fell quiet. A look of sadness washed over his face. He looked up at Edward, who's face was also pained. Emmett looked from one brother to another. "What is it?" he asked, all the humor gone from his husky voice.

"Rose," Edward sighed, shaking his head. That was all that needed to be said. Rosalie would sometimes fall into a bout of severe depression. It usually happened once every other month when she thought too much about not being able to have children, and everything she had lost when she became a vampire.

"Can I go talk to her, or should I wait?" Emmett asked anxiously. He could usually pull her out of her depression, but the timing had to be right. Once he had tried too early, and it had just resulted in Rosalie getting mad at him. He didn't want to make that mistake again, so he had taken to asking his brothers if she was ready for him to come to her rescue. They could sense her feelings and read her thoughts to see if it was safe for him to approach his emotional wife.

Edward nodded and Jasper said, "She ready to be comforted."

"That I can do," Emmett said, jumping up and heading for the stairs.

Rosalie stood in front of the full length mirror behind her closet door, holding up her shirt and examining her stomach. Her ever flat stomach. Never would it expand to hold Emmett's child. Never would she feel a sweet little baby kick from inside her. She hated this. She hated being a vampire. Never changing, the same for all eternity. She and Emmett would never have children or grandchildren. They could not grow old and die together. They were frozen in time, never moving forward. That's what she really missed, moving forward.

She heard her husband's footsteps as he approached and entered the room. She stood still and waited for him to come to her. Emmett stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, running his hands under her shirt and over that flat stomach. He buried his head in her hair and nibbled the skin at the base of her neck working his way up to her ear. "Rosie," he whispered hoarsely, "you are so beautiful." Rosalie was quiet. "What's wrong, Babe?" he asked, pulling her closer to him. "Tell your Monkey Man what's going on."

"Do you miss it?" she asked, her voice not above a whisper as she stared at their reflection in the mirror.

Emmett drew his eyebrows together in slight confusion. What was she talking about? Usually his wife just dove right in to talking about her inability to have children. This was new. "Miss what, Rose?"

"Being human," she sighed, working her way out of his embrace and going to sit on their bed.

"Are you kidding? Hell no," he scoffed. Then felt bad about laughing when he saw the look on her face. He moved to kneel at her feet. "Rose, I'm not like everyone else in this house," he tried to explain himself. "I don't miss my old life at all. It wasn't really all that great. I mean, yeah, sometimes I miss my parents, my brother and my sisters, but they would've all died eventually anyway. Even if I would've stayed human, I wouldn't have been able to keep them forever. A lot of you all came from well off families. I didn't. My brother Dave and I worked with our father from sun up to sun down, seven days a week, doing whatever job we could get our hands on to put some food on the table for our family. Even then, we still never had enough. Every day was a struggle, and there was no light at the end of the tunnel. Until you found me," he smiled, taking up her hand in his and kissing it. "When that bear attacked me, I was ready to die. Then, while the transformation was taking place, I thought I was being punished for abandoning my family by dying and leaving them alone. But waking up and seeing your face, I knew I was in Heaven. See, changing into a vampire was the best thing that could've happened to me. I have a family who cares for me whom I would die for, a wonderful house, enough money that I'll never have to worry about anything, and," he grinned, "a wonderful, sexy wife, whom I love more than life itself."

Rosalie smiled in spite of herself. She couldn't ask for a better husband. If only she could carry on his name with a son. A sweet little baby with his dark hair and her hazel eyes, the color they had been before her transformation. But that was something that all the wishing in the world wouldn't make come true. Emmett sensed her pain, and could only guess what had caused it. "But Rose," he said, more gently than he had ever spoken before, "if there was any way that I could give you a child, I would do it in a heart beat. If I had a beating heart, that is."

A corner of Rosalie's mouth tipped up in a smile. She felt her eyes burn with nonexistent tears at his loving words, as he came to sit beside her. Emmett pulled her into his lap and kissed her head, running his fingers through her golden hair and holding her close to him. She laid her head against his chest and felt it rumble as he spoke, "You would be a great mother, Rosie. I can just see you tucking a little girl with your blonde hair into bed at night."

Rosalie shook her head. "It'd be a boy," she insisted, "and he'd have your dark hair with my old hazel eyes."

Emmett laughed. "Who says we wouldn't have both? What if we had twins? A boy and a girl."

"Twins," she whispered longingly. That really was a dream. Two babies of her very own would be too good to be true.

"While that would be really great, Rosy," he said, "nothing could possibly make me happier than spending the rest of all eternity with you."

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and looked up at him. "Oh Em," she choked, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Babe," he smiled, bringing his lips down upon hers. She sighed and repositioned herself to straddle his waist, deepening the kiss and slipping her tongue into his mouth. Emmett groaned and fell back onto the bed with his wife on top of him. Rosalie kissed his strong jaw line, her lips caressing his neck. She sat up suddenly and peeled off her shirt, exposing her black lacy undergarments. Emmett grinned. This day had turned out to be not quite so boring after all.

From somewhere downstairs, they heard Edward grumble, "I'm never going to finish this book."

A few days later, Renesmee stared out the window as the sun rose over Forks. A few beams broke through the clouds, their beautiful rays touching down upon the sleepy town. She smiled. "I'm getting married in one week," she giggled to no one but herself. "Mrs. Jacob Black."

She bounded down the stairs, and no sooner than she touched the last step, she heard her beloved's voice coming from the living room. She ran towards it, and when she reached the living room, Jacob was there with his arms already open, waiting for her. She laughed as he picked her up and swung her around the room. Bella laughed, gently scolding her friend. "If you break the furniture, Esme'll kill you. It's not even a month old yet!"

Jacob laughed and set her down, pressing his lips soundly against his fiance's. "Let's go," he said, taking her hand and leading her towards the door.

Renesmee laughed and looked over her shoulder. "Ok, well, bye Mom! We'll be back later, ok?"

"Ok! Have fun, and Jacob, be careful with my baby!" she heard Bella call as the door shut behind them.

"Always Bells," Jacob shouted, still grinning and clutching Renesmee's hand in his. He kissed her again when they reached his motorcycle parked down the road so Edward and Bella wouldn't see it.

Straddling the bike, Renesmee said, "So where are we going?"

"I don't really know," he smirked, revving the engine and taking off down the road, the only sound ringing in his ears the roar of his bike and Renesmee's beautiful laughter.


	17. Jasper Remembers

**_Alright, we're shifting gears again here. It's time for some more Jasper lovin'. I'm a history freak, and I'm especially interested in the Civil War, which is one of the reasons I love the dear Major so much. I wanted to know more about his past, so I made one up for him! Please review & tell me what you think!_**

Chapter 17: _Jasper Remembers_

Jasper Whitlock Hale threw open the curtains and allowed the ever so seldom sunshine to stream in through the window. Standing before the full- length mirror in the room that he and Alice shared, he began to unbutton his trademark long sleeve shirt, letting it slide to the floor. He twisted his hands as the light reflected off of them, shattering it into a million crystals that danced upon his skin. Then, he forced himself to raise his head and look at the monster in the mirror who was staring back at him.

Everything about him was perfect. His golden hair that nearly reached his chin matched his bewitching golden eyes. His smooth skin glistened brilliantly in the sun. His chiseled body and firm jaw line were breath taking. In the years he had been with the Cullens, he had changed so much. He had become a better per... uh, being. He had a wife who made his existence worth enduring. His life had even began to be enjoyable. But he would never be able to forget his past. He would never forget, nor would he ever be able to fully forgive himself for all the pain he had caused. He could not forget what he had been, and he would never feel worthy of the love of his family. Because although he had changed so much mentally, physically, he was still the same creature that Maria had created. The moon shaped scars that ran up his arms also covered his torso, and they would never go away. His only imperfection. His only reminder of a life before the one he lived now.

Jasper reached up and gently ran his fingers over the one scar on his body that was different than all the rest. It was one left over from his human life, and it had been a deep enough wound to last throughout his transformation into a vampire. It was a jagged line just beneath his collar bone. It was visible even against his pale skin, a stark white that stood out amongst the scars that had a silvery tint to them because of the venom that had caused them. Every single scar on his body came with at least one story. He remembered exactly how he had received every last one. Except that one...

Resting his fingers on the mysterious scar, Jasper closed his eyes, searching his memory. He sifted through the clearer, more painful ones of his time with Maria, to find the hazy recollections of his human life. Various battles from the Civil War flashed before him, and he forced himself to watch the scenes that he had tried so hard to forget unfold.

He came across one that had occurred just after a particular battle. The battle that he most wanted to forget, but he knew it held the answers he was looking for. The more he thought about this memory, the more he became completely immersed within it. It felt as if he was living it all over again.

Jasper lay flat on his back under the vast Texas sky, listening to his heart beating slower and slower. The burning pain in his chest made breathing unbearable. He squinted against the harsh light of the sun directly over head. He tried to move, but every muscle ached and his body screamed in protest. For a minute, he thought he might be mistaken. Perhaps this was not the memory that revealed the story behind the mysterious scar. What if he was unnecessarily torturing himself by conjuring up the memory of his transformation? But a quick glance at the scenery surrounding him put his mind relatively at ease. His transformation into a vampire had taken place on a beach down near Galveston, Texas. He now lay on what was left of a battlefield. Cannon smoke lingered in the air and bodies of brave soldiers lay on the ground along side him. The body of one brave soldier in particular... he shuddered unable to think of it any more. Jasper's heart broke as he stared at the sight they refused to describe in history books. This was the sight that haunted him still, even in his life as a vampire. He closed his eyes, too exhausted to care anymore, too tired to fight. There was nothing left for him to live for. A thick blanket of darkness covered him, and he welcomed it as a release from the pain.

He didn't know how much time had passed, when Jasper heard a voice call out to him, "Major Whitlock?" He was reluctantly pulled from his state of unconsciousness, when the voice said again, "Major Whitlock? Can you hear me sir?"

Jasper wanted to respond, but he could not find the strength to speak. His body would not respond. Not that he wanted to move. Just breathing was pure torture. A groan escaped his lips as his body was lifted by unseen hands and carried away.

Moments later a foul smell filled his nostrils, one of death, sickness, and vast amounts of human blood. For the first time in over a hundred years, the smell made Jasper's stomach churn. He guessed he was in the hospital tent as the hands gently placed him down on some sort of a pallet. "Over here, Doctor," someone shouted. "The Major's been wounded!"

Almost immediately, Jasper felt a cold hand rest on his forehead. Was he so out of it that he hadn't even heard the doctor approach? And was his temperature so high that the man's hand felt this cold? Jasper groaned again. What did it matter? He wanted to die. He did not deserve to live. The only thing he ever did was let people down. He had hurt everyone he'd ever loved. But the calm radiating from the doctor relaxed him, and he was grateful for his presence, whether he could save him or not.

"Just hold on, Major," the doctor said softly. At the sound of the man's voice, Jasper fought against the heavy darkness that surrounded him. It was so familiar, but he could not place it. It took nearly all his strength to open his eyes, but he had to see the doctor's face. "Don't worry," the familiar voice said again. "Everything's going to be just fine, Son."

When his heavy eye lids finally opened, Jasper looked up at the young, pale, blonde doctor with golden eyes, and recognized him as none other than his adoptive father, Carlisle Cullen.

With a gasp, Jasper's eyes snapped open as he fell against the adjacent wall in his and Alice's bedroom. Though he did not need to breathe, air rushed in and out of his lungs as he tried to make sense of his human memory. He had been wounded during the Civil War. Mortally wounded, which was why the jagged scar remained on his chest even now. And Carlisle had been the one to save him! Carlisle was the one who had snatched him from death's door and nursed him back to health. There was only one question in Jasper's mind:_ why?_

He knew there was only one way to find out.

Just as soon as he had made the decision to go speak with his adoptive father, his pixie of a wife burst into the room and was kneeling by his side in an instant. "Jazz, what's wrong? Why are you going to speak with Carlisle?" she asked, her hands fluttering about uselessly as she tried to comfort him. He was hit with a powerful wave of her emotions that could have knocked him off his feet if he hadn't already been on the ground. Alice was moving quickly between concern and anxiety, occasionally resting on frustrating confusion.

"Calm down, Alice," he said, but she shook her head.

"Don't you use your powers on me, Jasper Hale," she scolded him mockingly. Then she place her hand against his cheek. "Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"I expected you knew already," he said, a bitter edge to his voice, getting up off the ground and going to retrieve his shirt.

"All I know is that talking to Carlisle is only going to make you more upset than you already are," Alice said, standing up as well, and looking up at him with hurt in her eyes. Jasper felt her pain as if it were his own. She was so worried about him. "Let me in, Jazz," she said, placing her hand against his chest over his non- beating heart. "Let me help you."

Jasper pulled her hand away and kissed her palm, wanting to take all her sadness away, but he knew using his powers on her would just make things worse. "I'm afraid there's only one person who can help me, Darlin'. But I would let you in, if I could," he said, his voice breaking as he spoke. His own pain, coupled with his wife's heart ache, was almost too much to bear.

"Why can't you? I'm so confused, Jasper," she begged. She hated not knowing what was going on, and he hadn't truly talked with her since the accident with Olivia. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Jasper shifted his gaze to the indentions he had made in the wall when he fell, unable to meet her troubled eyes. Telling her would just upset her more, and he knew he couldn't handle that. Didn't she understand? He had to be strong for her. He was the one who was supposed to comfort and protect her. It shouldn't have to be the other way around.

Then Alice surprised him by reaching up and placing her fingers against the jagged white scar beneath his shirt. "Is it about this?" she asked. "Do you think Carlisle knows where it came from?"

"I know he does," he whispered, somewhat fiercely as he moved away from her and began to button up his shirt. It was a useless effort though. His hands were shaking so badly, he couldn't manage it. Alice was instantly in front of him, making quick work of the buttons, before she looked back up at him. Now, not only concern radiated from her small body, but frustration as well. It quickly evaporated, however, as she stared into his tormented golden eyes, and it was replaced by compassion for her husband.

"I know you feel as though you have to hide your feelings from everyone else Jasper, but you don't have to be brave for me," she sighed, wrapping her arms around him protectively. A smile played at Jasper's lips at the thought of someone so small trying to protect him. Alice buried her head against his chest. He didn't need to use his powers for her to know how he was feeling. Her husband felt weak for letting her see even a glimpse of his agony. But showing that weakness only made him seem stronger in her eyes. "You were there for me when I found out about my terrifying past," she reminded him gently, "and now I'm here for you."

Jasper sighed, placing his hands against her back and resting his cheek against the top of her head. He did not deserve her. He was very well aware that she was much too good for him. The memories of the man he had been with Maria, which he had accidentally stumbled upon while searching for his human memories, were much too poignant of a reminder of just how lucky he was to be holding this angel in his arms. But as her feelings for him coursed through his body, he could not doubt that her love for him was equally as strong as his was for her. "Make me understand," she whispered, loud enough for only him to hear.

"Alice, darlin', I don't think..." he began, but she cut him off.

"How many times do I have to promise to love you for better or for worse before you finally believe me? No matter what happens, I will never ever leave you," she said, pulling away to look up at him. "It will be easier to bear if we carry this burden together, Jasper."

He closed his eyes. He knew she was right. Jasper knew better than anyone else what an absolute mess he had been since Olivia had wielded her power over him, and caused him to hurt those he loved most. Alice was the only one who could fix him, but was he ready to let her? Honestly, he didn't know. But having her so close was already healing him. He pulled her in closer to him for just a moment, breathing in her wonderful scent that was more intoxicating than any human's blood could ever be, and allowing her to make him whole. Strengthened by her love, he plunged into his tale, explaining the human memory he just had, leaving out one of the most scarring parts. But he told her about the rest of the battle, of the wound that nearly killed him, and of waking up only to look into the face of their adoptive father, Carlisle Cullen. "I have to know, Alice," he said solemnly. "I have to know why he didn't change me. Why he willingly changed Edward, Esme, Rose, and Emmett, but not me."

Alice nodded. She didn't blame him really. It was a valid question, and her husband had a right to know. She just wished she could ease the pain that she knew was coming. He was already suffering so much, and she didn't know if he was strong enough to handle this just now. "I'll come with you," she offered.

"Thank you, my dear, but I think I need to speak with him alone," he said. Then, remembering what she had just said about hiding his emotions, he added awkwardly, "But if things turn out the way you saw them..."

"I'll be here for you," she smiled, cupping her hand against his smooth cheek. "I love you, Jazz."

"You are my everything, Alice," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her, drowning himself in the love each of them was feeling at the moment, knowing that soon, all the emotions he felt would be full of anguish, and out of his control.


	18. If I Had Known

_**Here's chapter 18, continuing on with Jasper's Civil War memories and my own version of his human life. This is one of my favorite chapters, so reviews are most welcome! And thank you dkjkaden for your review, and I am kind of a fan of cliff hangers. They keep y'all reading ;)**_

Chapter 18: _If I Had Known_

Jasper stood just outside the closed door of Carlisle's office, reading his emotions to see if now would be a good time to talk with him. Not that Carlisle would ever turn one of his children away, but it was a habit that Jasper had gotten into over the years. All he felt was extreme amounts of focus and fascination, which meant the older vampire was probably pouring over another medical book. Now was as good a time as any. Jasper tried to steady himself and gain some semblance of control. His own emotions were running so high right now, he knew that if he knocked on the door, he would forget his own strength and his fist would surely go flying through the wood.

Suddenly, he felt waves of comfort and calming relaxation wash over him. Turning to look over his shoulder, he saw Alice standing a few feet away, a sweet and encouraging smile on her beautiful face. Jasper didn't say anything, and neither did she. They didn't have to. With one of his famous crooked grins that he knew she loved, he projected his gratitude towards her. She accepted it with a nod, and focused on her confidence in him, reassuring her beloved husband that she would be there for him whenever he needed her.

His strength and determination renewed, he knocked ever so gently on the door looming before him. "Come in," Carlisle said, tearing himself away from his book as his son entered the room. "Ah, Jasper. What can I do for you?"

Jasper was careful to remain calm, keeping his emotions, as well as his powers, in check. He did not want Carlisle to feel as anxious as he did, nor did he want him to feel the frustration and anger that was beginning to well up in his chest. The last time he'd slipped up and let Emmett feel some of that anger while they were arguing, well, let's just say Esme got an entire new set of living room furniture and leave it at that. He silently cursed himself. How many times had he caused Esme to redo that living room?

After Carlisle's insistence, Jasper sat down across from him. "I needed to ask you 'bout somethin'," he said, his Texan accent growing more prominent as it always did when he was excited or upset, the reason being the latter just now.

"Of course. Anything, you know that, Son," Carlisle said. Even without the influence of Jasper's powers, he could tell that something was troubling him deeply.

At the sound of the familiar term from his memory, Jasper flinched as he opened up the top two buttons on his shirt. Slowly, he pulled down the edge of it to reveal the jagged white scar. "What do you know about this, Carlisle?"

As Carlisle stared at the scar beneath Jasper's collarbone, many emotions raged within him. Concern for Jasper, knowing he must've remembered where that scar came from. Just another memory to add to his never ending nightmares. Carlisle felt guilty for not telling him about it sooner. He regretted not changing Jasper himself when he had the chance to over a hundred years ago, and thereby sparing him the horror he had experienced with Maria. Carlisle understood why he had come to him with this question, and accepted the accusing anger he saw in Jasper's eyes, though he was careful not to let his father figure feel it. Jasper felt each emotion as it rolled over to the next, finally stopping on a love that Carlisle felt for his son that was so powerful and overwhelming it nearly crushed him.

"All these years," Jasper said, choking on all of his and Carlisle's strong, conflicting emotions, "why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"I couldn't bring myself to," Carlisle sighed heavily, remembering the day Jasper and Alice had entered their family. "I recognized you immediately when I first met you and Alice. But I could also see that something had happened to you. Something that changed you from the brave young soldier that I treated, to a man who looked as though he had lived a thousand lifetimes. So I didn't tell you. I did not want to bring it up and risk causing you more pain than you were already in by recalling the memory."

"But why didn't you change me, Carlisle? My heart was beatin' half the speed a human's should be," Jasper sighed shaking his head. "I probably would't have even felt the fire of the transformation, I was so delirious from the fever and loss of blood."

"I couldn't have done that to your family, Jasper. I had to try and save you for their sake," Carlisle said, knowing that he would want someone to do the same for one of his adoptive children if the opportunity ever arose. Which, please God, it never would.

Jasper shook his head slowly. "I had no family, Carlisle. There was no one left for me to live for."

Carlisle was shocked. He had never heard about Jasper's life before the war. No one had except Alice, and even she only knew bits and pieces.

Sensing his confusion, Jasper continued, answering the questions he guessed were running through Carlisle's mind. "I grew up in Texas with my mother, and my younger brother, Aaron. My father took off soon after Aaron was born. We were only two years apart, so I don't remember, and my mother never talked much about it. When I was fourteen there was a cholera outbreak in our small town. My mother and Aaron fell very ill, and I was the only one to look after them and our farm. I suppose I probably had a touch of it too, but not bad enough to wear me down any. Aaron pulled through, but my mother died," he said, drawing in an unneeded shaky breath. He hadn't thought about his real family much, and, although the memories of his human life were hazy and vague, he was surprised by how much he could remember, and by how much it still hurt.

"Before she passed away though, I promised her that I would look after Aaron. That I would keep him safe. He and I ran the farm together for three years until the war broke out. We joined up soon as we could. It wasn't difficult to convince them that I was eighteen, for it was just a year older than I truly was, and the Confederate Army was desperate for troops so they accepted Aaron as well. We always had each other's backs during each of the small skirmishes we fought. But the battle that gave me this," he said somberly, indicating to the scar on his chest, "was also the battle that took Aaron's life. We got separated before the fighting ever began. I had just finished off a Union soldier when I saw my brother's horse get shot out from underneath him. He jumped back up on his feet, drawin' his sword to protect himself against a Yankee, when suddenly a musket shot rang through the air. I heard it above the noise of battle that surrounded me. When the bullet struck Aaron in the chest, I felt his pain as if it were my own. I jumped down off my own horse and ran to him, cursin' myself for lettin' this happen; for lettin' my mother down. When I reached him, he simply looked up at me and smiled, as though he was forgivin' me for not being there to help him. He died in my arms, and I was alone in the world. The rest of the battle is a blur of blood and black powder smoke. The next thing I knew I was lyin' in a hospital tent, looking up at you," Jasper sighed, drawing his tragic tale to a close. That was what his whole life had been up until he met Alice: a tragic tale. "You should have let me die, Carlisle. Other than the army, I had nothin'. If you weren't goin' to change me, dying would have been the preferable alternative to becoming the monster that Maria made me."

"Jasper, my son," Carlisle said sadly, "had I known how much you were suffering... if I would have had any idea of the unimaginable torture Maria would put you through, believe me, I would have changed you without giving it a second thought. I would have claimed you as part of my family, as my son, right then and there if I would have only known the pain it would save you from enduring. But I thought you had a chance, Jasper. As severely wounded as you were, you were not as close to death as your mother, your sister, and your brothers were. You were young and strong with your whole life before you. I simply could not bring myself to damn you for all eternity when there was still a chance that you might live a normal, human life. And, if I would have changed you then, there is a great possibility that you might never have met Alice."

Jasper felt all the air in his body rush out of him, as if he'd been punched in the gut. Life without Alice? A life without his beautiful, terrifying, wonderful little monster? It was unthinkable. He wouldn't survive one minute without her. He would gladly relive all the horrors of his life a thousand times over if it meant he would be able to spend eternity with her. But deep down, he knew she would be better off without him. The whole family would be actually. After a decade, he was still the weakest link. He held them all back, and he knew it. Out of all of them, he was the one who had slipped up the most and forced them to move. Granted, he hadn't since Renesmee was born, but sometimes, he could still feel the anxiousness of his parents and his brothers and sisters whenever he was in close proximity to a human. It was justifiable though, and that was perhaps the most frustrating. More than once he had planned his whole attack and had been on the verge of executing it when, luckily, Alice had seen it and Emmett and Edward were there to restrain him. To stop him before the blood thirsty savage within him took complete control. And look what had happened with Olivia. He knew it was not just a coincidence that she had chosen him to take control of. Everyone said it was because of his history as a soldier, but he knew the truth. It was because he was the weakest, the most likely to fall, and his family never would've suspected a thing had it not been for Renesmee. They all would've assumed that he had finally snapped after having lived so long as a 'vegetarian'. They didn't always have the utmost trust in him, and honestly, neither did he.

Jasper hung his head. He hated being weak. He hated hurting those he loved. Perhaps he could go to Alaska. Maybe Peter and Charlotte still lived there. He knew he could stay with them until he had planned what to do next. He could slip away during a hunting trip. No one would have to know. He could leave them in peace, and Alice could move on with her life, not having to worry about him anymore...

Suddenly, the door to the office flung wide open. Alice stood before them, her arms hanging limply by her sides, and her face paler than usual as her sad topaz eyes stared blankly at Jasper. "You're... you're leaving me?" she sobbed tearlessly. "Jazz... why? How could..."

Jasper was on his feet and by her side in a matter of seconds. He couldn't handle seeing his angel in pain, especially if he was the cause of it. He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face in his chest. Her body shook with sobs and her fingers clutched desperately at the fabric of his shirt. "Please don't go," she whimpered. "I can't lose you, Jazz! I need you! Without you... my life... it's not worth living."

Carlisle left the room to give them some privacy. Jasper nodded his thanks before letting himself fall under the weight of his wife's emotions. All her of her fear, uncertainty, desperation, and heart ache matched his own. He couldn't even send any calming feelings towards her, because he himself felt none. Instead, he buried his head in the curve of her neck as tearless sobs began to wrack his body as well. "I'm not gonna leave you, Darlin'," he whispered hoarsely, knowing it was true. He would never be able to force himself to take even one step away from her. Their love, the bond they shared, was simply too strong. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. I'm gonna be right here by your side forever, Alice."

Jasper placed a finger underneath her chin, lifting her face until his lips found hers. Perhaps he could not send her calming thoughts, but he could show her his love, and that's exactly what he did. He let the love he felt for her pour through him in that kiss. In it was the gratitude he felt towards her for saving him from himself all those years ago, his wonder at her inner strength that made her so beautiful now and every day, and the promise of his love for her tomorrow and each day after that.

Alice sighed as her husband's powers took effect on her. Jasper felt the tension leave her body, and, scooping her up in his arms, he continued kissing her as he carried her into their bedroom.


	19. A Father's Love

_**Guys... this story is reallllly long. The longest I've posted on here! I hope you're still enjoying it :) This chapter will wrap up Jasper's moment in the spotlight (for now) and we'll get back on track for Jake & Nessie's wedding! YaleAceBella12 your wish is my command, and dkjkaden, so glad to see someone else loves the Cullen brothers! Everyone's reviews for this whole story have been so lovely!**_

Chapter 19:_ A Father's Love_

Later, as they lay tangled in the dark grey sheets of their bed, Jasper pulled his wife close, her back pressed against his bare chest. Alice traced the one scar on his body that she had seen him receive. The one that he had gotten while protecting her eight years ago from Victoria's army of newborns. The silver half moon scar on his left forearm still looked relatively new, and painful, though he was always quick to reassure her that it wasn't. She didn't always believe him though.

"I can feel your sadness, Darlin'," he murmured softly in her ear as he kissed her neck. "What can I do to make it better?"

"Why did you jump in front of me during the battle with the newborns?" she asked, still looking at the scar. "Was it because of Aaron?"

"You were listening?"

"Yes," Alice answered, and she didn't feel the least bit ashamed about it either.

Jasper sighed as he laid his head against her shoulder. "I suppose that was part of the reason. I could't let someone else I loved die cause I wasn't there to help them. I promised you that I'd never let anythin' hurt you, Alice, and it's a promise that I mean to keep."

"But..."

"I know you can take care of yourself, Sweetheart, but I also know that I would never be able to live without you. That's why I jumped in front of you. I was afraid of losin' you. I knew if I couldn't save you, then I wanted to die with you," he said softly, and she felt the intensity of her husband's love course through her. It was a wonderful feeling, and she let it flow through every inch of her body. This was one of those times when she was grateful for Jasper's gift. She kissed the scar she'd been staring at and buried herself deeper into his embrace as he continued, "Alice, you are my reason for existing. I can't even begin to imagine living this life without you."

Alice smiled and sent feelings toward him that reciprocated the love he felt for her. She felt exactly the same way. She would never understand how Edward had managed to leave Bella, even for as brief of a period as it was, back before her sister had turned into a vampire. It was then that another thought occurred to Alice. What if Carlisle had changed Jasper when he'd found him after the battle? Would they still have met? Or would she have died alone in that asylum, never knowing her sweet Jasper?

Once again, her husband sensed her anxiety. "What's troubling you now, darlin'?" he asked, gently kissing her porcelain skin.

Alice twisted around in her husband's strong arms to face him, and asked, "Are you mad at Carlisle for not changing you?"

Jasper ran his fingers through her short black hair and kissed her forehead. "No," he sighed. "I was at first, but not anymore. I can't blame him for what happened to me in the past. That's no one's fault but my own."

Alice sat straight up in their bed, and cried, "Jasper Hale, don't you ever say that! Don't even think it! What happened to you is that horrid Maria's fault, and no one else's but hers. You are a good man. The very best! But she tricked and manipulated you into something that you're not! And then Olivia, don't even get me started! The two of them..."

"Whoa," Jasper chuckled, pulling her back down beside him. "Calm down, Alice darlin'."

"No," she pouted, but she scooted closer to him and lay her head on top of his scarred chest. Even without having to use his powers, Jasper's nearness was enough to soothe her a little. "I won't calm down until you understand what a wonderful man you are."

Jasper smiled, circling his arms around her, and pulling her up so that her body was laying on top of his. He kissed her perfect nose.

"You don't believe me," she frowned. Jasper sighed. Even when she frowned she was beautiful.

"Yes, I do," he said, her favorite crooked grin on his face. "Do you know why?"

Alice shook her head. "I believe it, cause you make me a good man," he said sincerely. "Everything I am is because of you. That's another reason why I don't mind that Carlisle didn't change me. If he would've, I might've risked the chance of never meeting you. And that, my dear, is not a chance that I am willing to take."

She giggled happily and placed a kiss on his lips. That was the answer she had been hoping to hear.

"I just hope you never meet up with Maria," he said.

"Why?" she asked, a bit insulted. "I could take her."

"I know, and that's what I'm worried about. Just a minute ago, when you were so angry, your pupils dilated like lasers were gettin' ready to shoot out of your eyes. It was pretty scary, Darlin'. Maria wouldn't stand a chance against my pixie," he chuckled.

"Not when she messes with my husband she doesn't," Alice agreed. Then added, "I wish my eyes really did shoot lasers. She'd be the first one I'd aim them at."

Jasper laughed again. Oh how she'd missed that sound! Her true love's laugh had been far too seldom lately. It was good to see him smile again. Alice gently caressed his cheek, her eyes shining bright with her love for him. His topaz eyes reflected the same love, and she knew that this was all she could ever want in life. This was all she ever needed to be happy. And Jasper knew that as long as he had Alice by his side, he would be strong enough to handle anything that came his way.

The next day, Jasper approached Carlisle again, but this time, there was an entirely different subject on his mind. "Carlisle, I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

"Jasper there is no need..." Carlisle began, but Jasper stopped him.

"Yes, there is," he said, looking at the kind man who stood before him. "My actions were inexcusable. I had no right to get so angry with you. I realize now that you only did what you thought was best for me. Under the circumstances, I would've done the exact same thing."

Carlisle nodded, "Thank you, Jasper. As I said, I would have done things differently had I only known how much pain I could've saved you."

"I know," Jasper smiled, a lump forming in his throat, his eyes burning with the tears he could not shed. "Carlisle, you are the only father I've ever known. You have no idea how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. I only hope that I have not let you down."

Carlisle was amazed by Jasper's admission. He had always hoped that Jasper considered him as his father in some way, for it often seemed as if he never really felt as though he fit in with the rest of his siblings. Carlisle had never been so happy to be proved wrong in his entire existence. "A father's love for his children knows no bounds," he said, placing his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "You have never let me down. I have always been proud of you, my son."

Jasper felt as though he would burst with happiness. He couldn't believe how much his life had turned around. He could finally try and put the past behind him. As the two men embraced, Jasper managed to choke out, "Thank you... Father."


	20. Open Your Window

**_Here is the 20th chapter, and with one more review I'll have 50 for this story! So crazy! Thanks for reading, y'all :) _**

Chapter 20:_ Open Your Window_

Renesmee climbed into bed, though she was much too excited to sleep. But her parents had insisted. Alice had filled the upcoming day with lots of "bachelorette fun", and the day after that was the rehearsal, and then it would be her wedding day. Edward and Bella were worried that if she didn't sleep tonight, she wouldn't until after the honeymoon. Which was probably true. But how could she possibly sleep tonight with her wedding only two nights away? It seemed like an impossible task.

She lay in her bed and listened to her grandparents downstairs. Her parents along with her aunts and uncles had gone hunting in preparation for all the humans who would soon be arriving for the wedding. Renesmee had gone earlier with Carlisle and Esme. She was now sleeping in Edward's old room of the mansion with her grandparents keeping an eye out for any member of the Volturi who might show up. Edward was worried that one of them would come to avenge Olivia's death. And he was terrified they would come after his daughter first. Carlisle had readily agreed to protection detail for his one and only granddaughter. So while Renesmee slept, he and Esme amused themselves downstairs.

A soft knock came from the other side of the bedroom door and Esme poked her head in. "You can come in, Nana," Renesmee smiled.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," Esme said, tucking the quilts around her granddaughter. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep tonight?"

"Honestly," Renesmee sighed, "no."

Esme laughed. "Are you too excited about the wedding?"

"It's all I can think about!"

"Good," Esme smiled. "Jacob is a wonderful man, and he loves you very much. He'll take good care of you. I know you two are going to have a lovely life together. Just like your parents have, and just like your grandpa and I have."

"If we are half as happy as you all are, I will be the luckiest woman in the world," Renesmee said.

Esme smiled and kissed Renesmee's forehead. "Goodnight my angel," she whispered. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will," Renesmee promised as Esme moved to leave the room. Just as she opened the door, Renesmee said, "I love you, Nana."

Esme turned over her shoulder and smiled. "I love you too, Renesmee. Sweet dreams."

Renesmee had just began to drift off to sleep when she heard Jacob's voice in her head, _Ness? Are you awake?_

She opened her eyes and grinned. _ Nope._

_Where're Edward and Bella?_

_Hunting. I'm staying in the mansion tonight. Grandpa and Nana are downstairs. Why? _she asked, suddenly getting nervous._ Is everything alright?_

_Sure, sure. Open your window._

_Ummm... ok, _she thought, getting up and walking over to the window that stretched from the floor to the ceiling and swinging it open. The cool night air rushed in, blowing her hair back away from her face as she looked down and spotted a figure emerging from the trees.

"Jacob!" she gasped. His head snapped up and he smiled at her, his white teeth practically glowing against his tanned skin. She smiled back and he took off running the rest of the way, closing the distance between him and the house. He leapt up a near by tree as agilely as she had seen her uncle Emmett do before, and landed gently on the floor of her room.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Hey," she giggled before jumping into his strong arms. He pulled her into a great bear hug and buried his head in the curve of her neck. She clutched him to her, kissing his cheek and running her hands over his back. His skin burned beneath her touch. When they pulled away, she looked at him in nothing but his cut off jeans, and said, "Ever heard the saying, 'No shoes, no shirt, no service'?"

Jacob laughed. "Does my being half naked bother you?"

She hooked her fingers through his belt loops and pulled him closer to her. "Hell no," she whispered, pressing her lips against his bare chest over and over again. He moaned softly.

"Definitely worth risking the wrath of your father."

"Oh crap!" she cried, pulling away from him as she was brought crashing back to reality. "Jacob, what were you thinking? I told you Esme and Carlisle are downstairs. There's no way they didn't hear you! You idiot," she whispered fiercely, lightly punching his arm. "What's wrong with you?"

"Well, I was planning on stealing my fiancée away one last time before she becomes my wife and I have to think of a new way to be so disgustingly romantic," he said with a frown. He turned back towards the window. "But if you want me to go..."

Renesmee panicked. "No, no, no!" she cried, running to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She kissed his shoulder and laid her cheek against his back. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"You know I could never be angry with you, Nessie," he chuckled, turning around and picking her up so that her face was above his. He kissed her nose. "I was just kidding anyways. You can't get rid of me that easy."

Renesmee repositioned herself so that her legs were now wrapped around his waist. "I'll never want to get rid of you, Jacob Black," she smiled, running her fingers through his hair and tilting his head up so she could kiss him. "Now," she said, when their lips unlocked, "what in the world are you planning that is so romantic?"

An ornery grin spread over Jacob's face.

** **~J/N~****

"It's no wonder those two feel as if they must sneak around with everyone eavesdropping on their every conversation," Carlisle said when he found Esme sitting on the stairs, intently listening on every sound that came from Edward's old room. She smiled when she saw her husband.

"You knew he was here too?" she asked.

Carlisle nodded as he sat down beside her. "The boy is not very light on his feet."

Esme laughed. "He says he wants to take her somewhere romantic. Should we go in there and stop him? Or should we let them go?" she asked, though Carlisle could plainly see that she wanted to let them go. Esme sighed. "Edward will be furious with us if we don't stop them."

"Oh undoubtedly," Carlisle nodded in agreement. "But did he not do the exact same thing Jacob is doing before he and Bella were married? He was in her room every night without Charlie's permission or knowledge."

Carlisle took Esme's hand in his and kissed it. He looked at her tenderly and said, "How can I go up there and stop Jacob from doing something that I allowed my son to do? Something that I myself would be doing at this very moment if I were not fortunate enough to have you by my side every night?"

Esme smiled as she leaned in towards her beloved husband to kiss his sweet lips. Carlisle picked her up bridal style, and carried her into their bedroom.


	21. Leap of Faith

_**Chapter 21! Can I just take a minute to thank everyone who is reading this story? I know it's really long, and I am amazed at the support it's received. So thanks guys! If I could, I'd send you all cookies... and an actual invitation to Jake and Nessie's wedding :)**_

Chapter 21: _Leap of Faith_

"Are you sure you can't tell me where we're going?" Renesmee asked, clinging to Jacob's back as he ran through the woods in his human form. "You know I hate surprises."

"I know, but you're going to have to trust me on this. If I told you, it'd ruin it," he said, though some of his earlier enthusiasm was fading.

"Fine," she sighed, laying her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. Even if she didn't know where they were going, she could still enjoy the pure and simple joy she received from just being with Jacob.

It seemed as though only a few seconds had passed when she heard Jacob say, "We're here, Nessie."

She opened her eyes and looked around. The moon shone down brightly upon them, causing her skin to shine. She slid off Jacob's back and examined the area to discover the identity of the mystery location. The dense forest was behind them, and before them was a breath taking ariel view of La Push. She gasped. They were on the cliff! "Oh Jake," she breathed, in total awe.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do," she sighed. "You know I love it up here."

"There's more," he said cautiously. "We're going to jump."

Renesmee froze. "What?"

Jacob felt her tense up in his arms. "Didn't you want to?"

"Well yeah, but Jake," she said as she turned to face him, "this has always made you so nervous. We've only been up here once on our own accord and you looked about ready to pass out or something. And now you want us to jump? Why?"

Jacob was quiet for a moment before he said, "We're getting married in three days. It's a big step, but it's one that we'll make together. I'll rely on you, and you'll rely on me for the rest of our lives."

"That's a long time," she whispered, taking his hands in hers.

"It'd better be," he smiled. "Maybe I'm crazy, but it just seems kind of symbolic, y'know?"

"So you're comparing our wedding to jumping off this cliff?" she laughed.

"Yeah," he laughed too, "I guess I am. Facing my fears. Letting my guard down and letting you in. Trusting you, and trusting myself to take care of you. We're taking a leap of faith, Ness."

"I like that, Jake," she whispered sweetly. "It's perfect."

Jacob kissed her forehead tenderly, and then she looked up at him with a grin. "C'mon," she giggled, "let's take that leap of faith!"

**~*J/N*~**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Renesmee asked again as she and Jacob stood looking out over the water below them.

Jacob took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sure."

Renesmee took his hand. "I won't let go," she promised with a reassuring smile.

"Me neither," he said, kissing her hand. "On the count of three?"

She nodded and her heart beat faster with excitement and nervousness, just as she expected it would the day of their wedding. Now, like it would be then, she was taking a leap of faith into the unknown, just like Jacob had said. She wasn't afraid though, and the man by her side was the reason she could be brave. With him, she knew she was strong enough to face anything life threw their way.

"One," Jacob said softly.

"Two, three!" she finished for him, running towards the edge and pulling him along with her.

"Go!" Jacob cried as their feet lifted off the ground and they flew through the air. Renesmee squealed with delight as the waves got closer and closer. Jacob laughed and held her hand tighter as they plunged into the cold water. They broke the surface laughing breathlessly, and Renesmee threw her arms around Jacob's neck. She ran her fingers along his cheek, catching the water that dripped from his hair.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He shook his head. "Thank you, Nessie," he said, his arms wrapping around her waist beneath the water. He leaned in to rest his forehead against hers. "Thank you for giving me a reason to live."

"I love you, Jacob," she sighed.

"Always and forever, Nessie," he breathed. "You are everything to me."

Renesmee smiled and pressed her lips to his ever so gently, in an innocent and tender kiss that soon turned into so much more. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Jacob slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Renesmee sighed and greedily dug her fingers into his wet hair needing him closer to her. Jacob took the hint and placed his hands against her hips, his fingers pressed against the soft flesh. He pulled her so close to him that she no longer felt the chilly water that surrounded them. Renesmee was suddenly very aware of the direction they were going and how quickly they would get there. She knew if she didn't stop this, they would be in way over there heads. She forced herself to break away. "Jacob," she gasped.

"I know," he groaned. "I know."

"Just three more days," she reminded him, leaning forward so their forehead touched.

"Last chance to run away to Vegas and elope," he teased.

"If not for Auntie Alice and the rest of our families, I'd take you up on that offer," she giggled, placing a kiss on his nose.

He smiled and kissed her dripping hair and said, "Ready to head in? Holding you like this would be a lot easier if I didn't have to tread water."

She laughed and nodded before they both swam to shore.


	22. They Found Us

_**Hey y'all! Here's the next chapter. Man, days blur together in the summer. I can't even remember how long it's been since I last updated, but hopefully it hasn't been too long and this chapter is a welcome surprise! Anyway, sorry if the last chapter seemed a bit out there. It was kind of just a fluffy filler to get to this one. BUT thank you so much for the reviews! dkjkaden: I hope you enjoy this chapter, YaleAceBella12: here is more, and to that lovely guest reviewer who said this should be a movie... Thank You, you wonderful person! Haha enjoy, loves :) **_

Chapter 22: _They Found Us_

Jacob and Renesmeee lay on the sand under the stars, tangled in each other's arms. Renesmee honestly did not know how she could ever possibly be happier than she was at this very moment. "Jacob?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, Ness?" he said, running his hands up and down her cold back. Even though he knew she was naturally colder than a normal human, he always tried to warm her up.

"What do you think the future holds for us? After we're married, I mean."

"The future holds nothing but happiness for you and I, Nessie."

"I know," she sighed. "But what's going to happen? I'm scared that a lot is going to change after we're married. Nothing's going to be the same."

"I don't know what's going to happen, Honey," he said truthfully. "All I know for sure is that there is absolutely no reason for you to be scared, ok? Every change will be for the better, and you and I will be together forever and always. That is one thing that won't ever change."

Renesmee traced the moon shaped scar she had left on his wrist. Images from his sickness filled her mind, and Jacob cringed. Damn, he had looked frightening. Jacob pulled her closer to him. "Nothing will ever separate us, Nessie," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "I promise."

Renesmee nodded against his chest and yawned. Jacob couldn't help but smile. "Go to sleep, my Nessie," he whispered, stroking her hair like he had when she was a baby.

"I'm not tired," she protested, but another yawn gave her away.

"Liar," he chuckled.

"I don't want to go home yet though."

"You don't have to. Just go to sleep right here on the beach next to me."

Renesmee closed her eyes, letting the sound of Jacob's heart and the soft crashing of the waves lull her to sleep.

** ~J/N~**

Renesmee's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and stretched her stiff muscles that had resulted from sleeping on the beach. Looking out over the ocean, she saw a faint streak of pink on the horizon. That's when it hit her: they'd stayed out all night long. If her parents weren't home already, they would be very soon, and it would _not_ be a fun morning when they realized she was gone. "Jake," she whispered to her sleeping fiancé. But Jacob didn't stir. "Wolf-man," she tried again, smiling a little and shaking her head when she still received no response. He was such a heavy sleeper. Using her normal voice, she said, "_Jacob!_"

His eyes snapped open. "What? Are you ok, Ness? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she laughed. "But you won't be if we don't beat my dad home and he finds out that we stayed out all night."

"All night? Seriously?" he said in disbelief. Sitting up, he looked out over the water, and saw the same thing Renesmee just had. "Whoa."

"Yeah _'whoa'_," she laughed again, hopping to her feet and offering him her hand. "Come on, let's get me home so my father doesn't send out a search party and call off the wedding before he kills you."

"Sounds good to me," Jacob said with a smile as he took Renesmee's hand and jumped up off the ground.

They took the shortcut back to the Cullen mansion, walking through the trees hand in hand, talking about everything and nothing much all at the same time. Suddenly, Jacob stopped, putting his arm out protectively in front of Renesmee. "Jake, what is it?"

"Vampire," Jacob growled. Jacob had gotten a lot better at keeping his temper in check throughout the years, but if he even thought Renesmee was in danger, that all went out the window.

It didn't take long for Renesmee to realize what vampire could make her fiance so angry. The Volturi. "They found us," she whispered, stepping closer to Jacob as the intruders came into view a couple hundred feet away.

"Renesmee Cullen," the familiar voice purred as the cloaked figures came closer, "isn't this a nice surprise."

Every muscle in Jacob's body tensed when he recognized Jane Volturi's voice and Alec Volturi's scent. "Nessie," he whispered fiercely, "I want you to run. Get out of here as fast as you can, got it?"

"No way," she whispered just as fiercely, glad at least that her voice portrayed the bravery her shaking knees did not.

"Renesmee," he warned.

"You rely on me and I'll rely on you, right? Isn't that what you said?" she reminded him, her heart beating faster and faster as the two vampires made their way towards them. "I'm not leaving you. We'll face them together."

Jacob nodded slightly, knowing there was no point in arguing with her. That, and there was no time. He took an even more protective stance in front of her, so that now her body was hardly visible from behind his. "Just promise you'll stay behind me."

"Promise," she nodded against his shoulder. It wasn't like she wanted to be here. She wanted both of them to be anywhere else but here!

Jacob desperately fought against the urge to phase as he watched Jane and Alec approach, their red eyes blazing. He focused instead on the feel of Renesmee's cold hands pressed against his burning back. He had to think of some way to protect her other than phasing. She was too close, and he knew bursting into a giant wolf would do more harm than good, and the Volturi were upon them.

"Down Dog," Jane said, a cruel smile turning up the corners of her lips.

"So you are alive," Alec scoffed looking Jacob over.

"Last time I checked," Jacob said slowly.

"We were told by a certain someone that you had an encounter with a rather new member of our species," Jane explained cooly. "It seems she was wrong. You survived after all. How..._ nice_."

"Glad you were so concerned," Jacob said through clenched teeth. "This certain someone?"

"Yes. Olivia," Alec said with a smirk. "Though we're not here because of that. Actually, Edward did us a favor. She was weak and of no use to us any longer. He saved us from having to do it ourselves."

"We are here simply to speak with Renesmee," Jane said, silencing her brother with no more than a quick look.

Jacob swallowed the bitter taste that arose in his mouth and ignored the fire that rolled down his spine at the mere mention of these bloodsuckers anywhere near his Renesmee. He did not move one inch when he said, "Alright. You can talk to her."

Jane sighed and spoke as if she were talking to a child. "Might I at least look at her while I am speaking with her?"

Jacob clenched his jaw and nodded reluctantly. He would be close enough to save her if anything happened. He looked over his shoulder at Renesmee. "It's ok, Ness."

Renesmee's heart beat so hard in her chest she thought it would burst. Tears welled up in her eyes. Why couldn't the Volturi just leave her alone? All her life she'd had nightmares about the people with the red eyes, and now they had entered her reality once again. She looked up at Jacob, who immediately saw the fear in her chocolate brown eyes. It took every ounce of strength and concentration he had in his body to keep from phasing now. Instead, he tried to smile at her reassuringly. "It's ok," he whispered. "I'll be right here."

Taking a deep breath, Renesmee stepped out from around Jacob, her father's words echoing in her head, _Believe me, Angel, when the time comes for you to be brave, you will. _She could be brave. She _would_ be brave. She _would_ be...

"Don't be afraid," Jane said, seeing Renesmee's hesitation.

Renesmee jerked her head up and looked Jane straight in the eye. "What do you want with me?" she asked firmly, somehow finding the strength within her to stare down the woman who still haunted her dreams.

"Now Renesmee," Jane said, a little irritated by the girl's obvious lack of respect for her, "you know Aro has been keeping a close eye on your development over these past seven years. He is very impressed with your progress. Not only is he interested in you because of your unusual genetic make-up, but he is also fascinated by your gift. Aro has sent Alec and I to ask you to come to Italy and join the Volturi, now that you have fully developed."

Join the Volturi? This had to be some sort of a sick joke! She couldn't leave her family, and she most definitely could not leave Jacob. They'd have to kill her first. Which, they very well might do if she refused. She shuddered at the thought. Death would not be so bad, but leaving Jacob behind would be unbearable. Life without Jacob was no life at all. Her fiance growled behind her at the thought of her joining the Volturi. It was a frightening sound, but it gave Renesmee strength. "As deeply honored as I am, I'm afraid I must decline," Renesmee said slowly and with all the politeness she could muster. "Please send my apologies to Aro, but I cannot leave my family."

"Aro is not easily impressed, Renesmee," Jane said, her temper beginning to flare with her wounded pride. How dare this girl, this mere child, refuse her? It wasn't like she deserved this offer, anyway. Personally, Jane found the Cullen child unworthy of Aro's consideration. But she had come, in hopes that she could gain some of his favor she had lost when Renesmee and her 'gift' had come into the picture. "To be invited into the Volturi is not a decision so easily dismissed," Jane continued, her eyes narrowing at the insolent child. "I suggest you think carefully about this choice you are making. Do I make myself clear?"

Jacob sensed this situation was going no where good fast. Although he was proud of his little Nessie for holding her own, he knew how quick Jane's temper was. More so than his even. _Edward, _he thought, desperately hoping he was close enough so that his thoughts were in range. He knew he and Renesmee would not get out of this without some help. _Edward, Ness is in trouble! You guys better get over here now!_

"You could not be more clear, Jane," Renesmee said in a determined manner. "But I simply cannot and I will not leave my family."

Jacob saw the fire burning in Jane's red eyes, and Alec's evil smirk, and he knew what was coming next. "No!" he growled, jumping in front of Renesmee. He instantly felt a wave of indescribable pain crash over him, and immediately crumpled to the ground under the weight of the unbearable agony he was in. Everything hurt. He clenched his jaw shut to keep from screaming.

"Jacob!" Renesmee cried out, falling to her knees beside him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tightly. With a passion in her eyes that one only gets when they value someone's life over their own, Renesmee looked up at Jane and shouted, "Stop it! Stop torturing him!"

"Gladly," Jane smiled cruelly, turning her gaze towards the hated child. Renesmee closed her eyes in anticipation for the pain she knew was coming, but welcoming it, because she knew it meant Jacob was free from it. When she felt nothing, she dared to look up at Jane again, who's face was now twisted in anger and confusion.

"Amazing," Alec whispered to Jane's annoyance. "She seems to have inherited her mother's gift. She is immune to your powers, Jane."

Before either woman had time to react, a tall man with tan skin and his black hair tied back in a braid emerged from the trees. "Renesmee?" he asked.

Renesmee looked up at him and gasped, "Nahuel!"


	23. Three Days

**_Well, hey there! Long time no see! Alas, this is but a short chapter, a lead in of sorts to the next. Enjoy :)_**

Chapter 23:_ Three Days_

"What's going on here?" Nahuel asked, helping Jacob and Renesmee up off the ground as he looked warily at Jane and Alec.

Renesmee looked down at her feet, and said quietly, "I have declined the Volturi's offer to join them." Nahuel was shocked and slightly confused until Renesmee just barely touched his hand so Jane and Alec wouldn't notice. The touch was enough though to show Nahuel everything that had happened, and her reason for refusing the powerful creatures. Nahuel understood everything. He also knew what he had to do to help the girl whom he loved more than his any of his "real" sisters. He took her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Then, as the only male vampire-human hybrid, Jane, I should like the chance to present myself to Aro in Renesmee's place," Nahuel said, his voice strong and sure of this decision he was so suddenly making.

Jacob looked over Renesmee's head at Nahuel. What the heck was he thinking? But, if it kept his little Nessie safe, Jacob wasn't going to fight him on it. A picture of Nahuel with bright red eyes flashed in Renesmee's mind and a small cry escaped her lips. Through the touch of their hands, Nahuel saw it too, but he looked down at her and nodded slightly to assure her that he knew what he was doing.

"Aro is interested in more than just Renesmee's genetics. What do you have to offer the Volturi?" Jane asked, still infuriated with the Cullen girl, but intrigued by this new opportunity she had been presented with.

"I can offer the Volturi my gift," Nahuel said, letting go of Renesmee's hand and taking a step back away from everyone. Jacob wrapped his shaking arms tighter around Renesmee. It had never been so difficult not to phase. He hated the way Alec was staring at Renesmee. What he wouldn't give to be a wolf now and tear his cold body... Jacob's murderous thoughts were interrupted by Renesmee's voice in his head as she squeezed his arm, _Just hold on to me, Jake. I'm right here, take a deep breath. Calm down. We're gonna get through this._

Jacob sighed and placed a kiss into her hair, silently begging Edward to hurry. He had to get Renesmee out of here.

Nahuel looked at those before him, and closed his eyes. In an instant, he was gone completely. He had disappeared without a trace. When he reappeared, he stood behind Jane and Alec. "What do you think, Jane?" he asked with a smirk. Jane's shock was clearly written across her face. "Would Aro be pleased?"

Jane quickly regained her composure. She looked at Nahuel and said thoughtfully, "You may be of use." Turning back to look at Jacob and Renesmee, she grinned cruelly, "I do believe I hear your precious family coming. I would stay to greet them, but Aro grows anxious for our return. Come to Italy in three days, Nahuel. You may be of use to us. Good-bye, little Renesmee."

As suddenly as they had appeared, Jane and Alec were gone, leaving Renesmee, Jacob, and Nahuel alone. Renesmee breathed a sigh of relief and Jacob pulled her into his chest when he noticed a few tears slip down her cheeks. "It's ok now, Ness," he whispered hoarsely, "they're gone."

"Renesmee! Jacob!" they heard Edward's voice mere seconds before they saw him and Bella come out from the shadows. Bella immediately crushed her daughter in an embrace, and Edward kissed her head. "What happened?" Edward asked.

"The Volturi found us," Renesmee said quietly, the name still striking fear into her heart, her knees shaking at the thought of what she had just done. Edward's face was pained as he heard Jacob's thoughts on the incident and his daughter's as well through their contact. He thanked God that they were both safe.

Jacob turned to leave. All the emotion built up inside him was getting ready to explode and he didn't want to be around any one when it happened.

"Jake," Bella called after him, her golden eyes frantic. "Where are you going?"

"For a run," he said. The look of worry that he saw in her face though, stopped him in his tracks. He held up his hands which were now visibly shaking uncontrollably. "I have to."

Bella looked from her friend to Edward who nodded. "It should be safe. Meet us back at the house, Jacob, as soon as you can."

Jacob nodded, attempting to smile at Renesmee, before he ran off into the woods.

Bella took her daughter by the shoulders and looked into the chocolate brown eyes that had once belonged to her. "Are you sure you're alright? I'm so sorry we weren't here. I can't believe you two had to face the Volturi alone!"

A small smile formed on Renesmee's lips. "We weren't alone though, Mom. Nahuel helped us."

"Nahuel?" Edward echoed in confusion. Looking around, he did indeed see Nahuel standing off to the side while they had their family moment. He must have remembered about the mind reading ability, for Edward had heard nothing from him this whole time. Nahuel was guarding his thoughts quite carefully.

"Hello Edward," Nahuel nodded as he stepped toward them. "Hello Bella."

Bella was in shock. It'd been so long since they had seen or heard from him, and now he had apparently just saved her daughter's life. "Nahuel," she smiled, unable to find the right words to express her gratitude.

Edward reached out and shook Nahuel's hand. "I cannot thank you enough."

"I did nothing," Nahuel said modestly. Renesmee had to hold back her protests. Practically signing your life over to the Volturi was definitely something in her book. "Renesmee was the brave one."

"I believe that," Edward said smiling at his daughter. Then he looked back at Nahuel. "Thank you, nonetheless, for whatever you did to help my family."

"Consider it a repayment for all the kindness your family has shown me," Nahuel said.

Bella looked up at her husband. "Let's go home, Edward."

Edward nodded. "Will you join us, Nahuel? I know everyone will be delighted to see you."

"I would be honored."

**_Me again. Sooo what'd y'all think of Nahuel's power? Kinda far out there, I know, but this is a world where vampires and werewolves are real... in my mind, that means not much is off limits ;)_**


	24. Immortal Love

_**Longer chapters, you say? Well, your wish is my command! Enjoy, loves :) Oh, and thanks for sticking with this story, y'all are the best!**_

Chapter 24: _Immortal Love_

After they had arrived back at the Cullen mansion, and everyone had said hello to and expressed their gratitude towards Nahuel, Renesmee dragged him out to the cottage and up to her room. She shut the door behind them, ready to give him a firm talking to. Where had he been for the past four years? Why hadn't he contacted them? How could he just leave after being such a big part of their family for three years?

When she turned around though, and saw him standing there, looking at her with his soft amber eyes, her anger cooled. Suddenly nothing else really mattered. The one person in this world who had felt more like a brother to her than anyone (other than Seth) was standing right in front of her. And all she could think about was how much she had missed him. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back and she said into his chest, "I missed you."

He kissed the top of her head. "And I you, little Renesmee."

"Then why'd you stay away so long?" she asked, her voice full of pain. "Why didn't you call us, or write us, or something?"

"I wanted to," he sighed. "I must've began thousands of letters, and thought about calling you hundreds of times, but other things kept getting in the way."

"Other things?" she asked, walking away from him to sit on her bed. "What could be more important than letting your family know where you were?"

"Finding my _real_ family. My sisters, and my father if I happened to come across him," Nahuel said slowly as he sat down across from Renesmee. "I saw how you and your parents, your aunts, your uncles, and your grandparents all live a normal life as one family. This right here is the way it should be. I felt I owed it to my sisters to at least try and convince them to live with me together as a family, and to survive off animal blood the way you do. So I went back to Chile. I left to find them, Renesmee."

"And did you?" she asked, looking up at her friend.

"No," he said sadly shaking his head. "I did not find them or my father."

"So why did you stay away?"

"I met a woman named Francesca."

"Is she a vampire, or a hybrid like us?"

"No, she was neither of those things," Nahuel said, a smile on his lips as he remembered. "She was completely human, and so very beautiful. I fell in love with her."

Renesmee's face lit up at the thought that perhaps her friend had finally found the happiness that the rest of her family enjoyed. "Well where is she? Why didn't she come with you?"

Nahuel stared down at the comforter on Renesmee's bed and remained quiet for a long time until he finally said, "She died, Renesmee."

"Oh Nahuel," she sighed, putting her hand on his knee. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

"It's alright," he said, clearing his throat and blinking back the tears that had filled his eyes. He took her hand that was on his knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. "How could you know? I never told you or anyone about her. But I have a feeling you and she would have been good friends."

"I'm sure we would've been," she smiled, her heart breaking for him. She couldn't imagine living life without Jacob. "Did she know about you? About us?"

"Yes," he said, smiling a little again as an image of Francesca flashed in his mind. Her soft dark skin against the simple white gown she had worn at their beach wedding in Chile. Her brown eyes shining and her hair swept up into a loose bun with shorter pieces falling out and tickling her neck. There had never been a woman comparable to her, and he knew there never would be. "She knew the monster I was, but didn't mind. She loved me anyway though I could never understand why. We married. But I did not want this life for her, so I refused to change her, though she put up a good fight against me."

"Just like my mom and dad," Renesmee laughed lightly.

Nahuel nodded and suddenly became somber again. "And just like your parents, Francesca became pregnant. But after having seen you and Bella, I wasn't worried. That and the child was only a quarter vampire. I didn't think it would be as strong. I promised Francesca that I would change her as soon as the baby was born, as your father had once told me he did with your mother. The child grew quickly and it was stronger than a human baby. But Francesca was a determined woman. She loved that baby more than anything. When it came time for the child to be born, the labor was incredibly difficult. I did everything I could..." he said, his voice breaking as he remembered that horrible day. As difficult as it was to relate his tragic tale, it was as if he could not stop the flow of words from his mouth. This was the first time he had spoken to anyone about his late wife and child, and it all came rushing out. "No amount of my venom could save her, though. She told me she loved me, and she asked me to save the baby. My beautiful wife died in my arms."

Tear after tear slid down Renesmee's face. Her parent's life had been a story straight from a book of fairytales. A dream simply too good to be true. Nahuel's life since she'd seen him last had been one long nightmare. She wished she could comfort him, but there were no words to convey how deeply sorry she felt for her dearest friend.

"I could hear the baby's heart beat at a frighteningly slow pace from within Francesca. I delivered it as your father delivered you. But the cord was wrapped around my son's neck, and by the time I had him in my arms it was too late. I fear... I fear perhaps the venom I injected into Francesca worked it's way to him, and poisoned him. Perhaps it was too much for his body to handle when he was already venomous, but who is to know now?" he sighed heavily. "Needless to say, sweet Renesmee, I have not been one for conversation or visits these past few years. Truthfully, this is the first time I've been able to speak of it to anyone. I have missed you and your family terribly, but it was too difficult..."

"That's alright," she said, her heart aching for him. "It's perfectly understandable. I know I would not be as strong as you are right now if something were to ever happen to Jacob."

"Which is why I must go in your place to the Volturi," Nahuel said as he rose from her bed. "You have a family and a fiance who love you, Renesmee. I have no one. There's nothing to keep me here."

"You have a family here too," she whispered, looking up at him as he neared the door.

"I know," he smiled faintly. "And I will always think of you as a sister, but your reason for existing is waiting right downstairs, while mine is unreachable. So live your life here, and I will go with the Volturi. I may even change one or two of them into vegetarians," he smiled again, winking at her as he closed the door and left her alone, contemplating things while she sat on her bed. Staring at the door after him, Renesmee shook her head, again realizing something she'd known all her life. Things would be so much easier if she were human.

**~J/N~**

"Bella?" Edward asked as he entered their bedroom, his eyes going straight to his wife who lay curled up on her side on top of their bed. "Don't tell me you're sleeping?"

"No," she sighed. "I'm worrying."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked with a small smile as he lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Depends," she said, turning to face him, "what are you worrying about?"

"Probably the same thing you are," he said softly, pressing his lips against her forehead.

Bella sighed. "Renesmee." She felt her husband nod. "I thought once Olivia was gone, she'd be safe," Bella said, burying her head against Edward's chest. "But now the Volturi are back. Aro wanted _her_ specifically. What if he won't accept Nahuel? Will she ever be out of danger?"

"No. I think she inherited her mother's talent for attracting it," Edward teased, though his voice held no humor. For truly, he had been thinking the same things as his wife. He had been ever since Olivia had told him about the plan that had been set in motion with the reappearance of Alexander's pack. The Volturi wanted his daughter, and he knew they would be willing to do whatever it took to get her. However, he was forever indebted to Nahuel for offering himself in Renesmee's place. Edward had heard his thoughts once they had arrived back home, and he had relived his nightmare when Nahuel had watched he, Bella, and Renesmee embrace. He clutched Bella tighter to him just thinking about what Nahuel had been through. Edward knew he would never have been as strong as Nahuel was if something like that had happened to Bella and Renesmee. Which is why the Volturi would only get his daughter over Edward's dead body.

"We've escaped the wrath of the Volturi before, we can do it again," Edward said, trying to sound confident. He ran his fingers through Bella's hair. "I won't let anything happen to her. Or you. I promise."

**~J/N~**

Renesmee lay on her bed, once again mindlessly playing with the beads and feathers that adorned her hand-made dream catcher as she tried to sort out the past 24 hours in her head. When she heard someone come up the stairs as they approached her room, she sat up and waited for them to enter. Jacob was the one to appear in the doorway, and Renesmee immediately felt a huge grin spread across her face. Only he could make her forget everything bad in her life and make her smile without even trying. She loved him so much that it never ceased to amaze her.

"Hey," he smiled wearily.

"Hey," she sighed, reaching her arms out to him as he approached her. When he took her hands she gently urged him down onto her bed. Jacob felt exhausted and did not need much encouragement. He lay down on top of the covers with an arm around Renesmee who lay beside him. "How was your run?" she asked. "Are you feeling better?"

"Now that you're out of danger? Yeah, I'm feeling much better," he chuckled softly, kissing her forehead.

"I might be out of danger, but Nahuel's not," she sighed sadly. "I'm afraid for him."

"Don't be," Jacob said, trailing his fingers up and down her arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "Nahuel is a good guy. He'll be able to handle himself. But I owe him big time for saving you when I couldn't."

She put her hand against his cheek to make him look at her. _You save me every day. Just seeing your face is enough to keep me going._

A smile tugged on one side of Jacob's mouth giving him a lopsided smile that she adored. "Thanks Nessie," he said. "I know he's like a brother to you, but I still can't believe that he _volunteered_ to take your place. I may still be learning about your world, but if memory serves, aren't those guys in Italy like the epitome of evil?"

"Sometimes it seems like it," she murmured. "Aro's not so bad though, and he's the one who's really in charge. But Jane doesn't like me or my parents, which makes things difficult."

"So I noticed."

"Nahuel told me why he offered to go though," she said and Jacob gave her a curious look. Once again, Renesmee placed her hand against his cheek as she showed him her previous conversation with Nahuel. Jacob closed his eyes as he watched the scene unfold before him and heard Nahuel's tragic tale.

"Oh my God," he breathed as Renesmee took her hand away. He suddenly had a whole new respect for Nahuel. How he was still going through life day after day was incredible. Jacob was strong, but without Renesmee, he knew he would not be able to carry on.

"I know," she sighed. "I wish there was something I could do. I feel so bad for him."

"I know you do, but I think the only thing you can do is just be there for him like you always have been," Jacob said, wrapping his arm tighter around her as she snuggled in closer to him. Her head lay on his chest and he began to absentmindedly run his fingers through her bronze curls. Sometimes, how much he loved her downright scared him. "Ness?"

"Hmm?" she said, her eyes threatening to close and give into the tiredness that weighed down her body. Jacob's warm body and calming, familiar scent wasn't helping either.

"Can you... I mean is it possible for you to..." he fought to get the words out of his mouth, but it was harder than he'd thought it would be. Not because it was awkward or anything, but because he was afraid of what her answer might be.

"To what, Jake?" she said, fully awakened by the worried tone of his voice.

"To get pregnant?" he said softly.

"I guess so. I mean, everything... all that stuff... works like normal," she said. Renesmee then propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at him. "That's not exactly pre-honeymoon talk though, Jake. Don't people usually wait until they've been married at least a year before they talk about having kids?"

"I know, you're right," he said, trying to smile but Renesmee could see the fear shining in his eyes as he gazed at her.

"Would it be so terrible to have a child with me?" she asked, trying not to get her hopes up. Carrying and giving birth to the child of Jacob Black would be a dream come true. One she'd hardly dared to even let herself consider previously, but ever since all the girls in La Push began to have babies, she couldn't help but think about having her own little bundle of joy. It's not like it was impossible either. Unfortunately, she had never considered the possibility that Jacob would not want children.

"If it put your life at risk, like it did with your mom, or took you away from me, like it did with Francesca and Nahuel, then yes," he said as serious as she had ever seen him. "I can't, and I won't lose you, Renesmee."

"Jake, I'm stronger than my mother and Francesca were. They were humans trying to give birth to babies who most certainly were not. I'm immortal Jake," she said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood, "by definition, I won't ever die."

"Yeah," he sighed, reaching up to brush his fingers against her soft cheek. "I just don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'll tell you exactly what you'd do," she said confidently, sitting up on her knees to look him in the eye. "You'd stay in La Push, and be the best Alpha the world has ever seen. And if I died in child birth, then you would raise our baby with the help of our families."

"You make it sound so easy," he groaned, pulling her down so she was laying on top of his chest. "But haven't you heard? An Quileute spirit warrior does not live long after his imprint dies."

She kissed his lips quickly and smirked, "Then thank God we're both immortal, because I guarantee you I would not live long without my Jacob either."

"Thank God," he murmured as his lips met hers once again.


	25. The Bachelor & Bachelorette

_**Wow. 25 chapters. Still with me guys? Haha, hope you haven't gotten bored yet! Thanks so much for sticking with this story, I'm having so much fun writing it, and your reviews just make it so much better.**_

_**A few quick notes:**_** 1) Bold ****_is Jacob, _**_Italic__** is Nessie and **_Underlined_** is Emmett (you'll see what I mean) 2) I know Vampires don't eat or drink anything, but I feel like Emmett would have a beer or two just for the heck of it 3)Are y'all familiar with 100 Monkeys? They are an awesome band, that has unfortunately broken up now, but Jackson Rathbone was in it & I actually did get to see them in concert. Thought it might be fun if the two worlds collided.**_

**R&R**_** pleeease, and sadly, I don't actually own Twilight ;)**_

Chapter 25: _The Bachelor & Bachelorette_

Renesmee was awakened by the sound of feet running up the stairs followed quickly by a tapping at the door. She closed her eyes and lay her head back down on Jacob's chest. She wanted sleep. Actually, she just didn't want to ruin the moment she and Jacob were having as they slept soundly in her bed together. Either way though, the constant tapping was ruining it.

The tapping stopped only to be replaced by a jiggling of the door handle. Renesmee smiled when she realized Jacob had locked it when he had come in a few hours ago. She looked down at her fiancé, who was still asleep. She wondered how long it would take before the noise at the door woke him. As it turns out, not long. For at that moment, Alice's shrill voice came through the door. "Renesmee, Jacob, wake up!"

Jacob groaned, "No."

Renesmee giggled as he opened his sleepy eyes to look up at her. She kissed his lips quickly, before they heard Alice call, "Yes!"

"Maybe if we're really really quiet, she'll go away," he grinned mischievously.

"I will _not_ go away!" Alice shouted determinedly. "I have to get your fiancee ready for her bachelorette party. You two are lucky I waited this long!" The young couple laughed when they heard the tiny vampire stomp her foot in frustration. "Open this door right now!"

"No!" Jacob shouted, laughing as he did.

"Jacob Black, do not make me knock this door down. You know I'll do it!" she shouted back at him.

Renesmee looked down at him. "She will you know. She's done it before when I locked myself in."

"Fine," Jacob groaned as Renesmee rolled off him and sat cross legged on her bed. He went to unlock the door and said over his shoulder, "Your aunt is certifiably crazy, do you know that?"

"Been there, done that, Wolf Boy," Alice said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she entered the room. "Now leave so I can get Renesmee ready and you can go get your house ready for the bachelor party tonight."

"So," Jacob said from the doorway, "what am I supposed to do for this thing again?"

"Actually, not much. Esme and I got everything ready while you guys were asleep," Alice called from where she was already rummaging through Renesmee's closet. "So all you have to do is go home and wait for your guests to arrive."

Jacob moved to go, but Renesmee jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him back into her room. She was in the middle of kissing him when Alice came out with an outfit draped over her arm. "Enough of that! Save it for the honeymoon," she said as she pulled them apart. "Go home, you'll see her tomorrow," she grinned as she pushed Jacob out the door and shut it, locking it behind him. She turned back to her niece. "We have a party to get to!"

**_~The Bachelorette~_**

"So where are you taking me?" Renesmee asked as she climbed in the backseat of her aunt's yellow porsche beside her mother and Esme.

"Well," Rosalie began, twisting around in the passenger seat to face her niece, an excited grin on her face.

"Rose, don't you dare!" Alice commanded as she drove out their driveway. "I want it to be a surprise."

Renesmee groaned. She hated surprises, and her aunt knew it, yet Alice still insisted on planning them for her. "Don't give me that," Alice laughed lightly, looking at her niece in the review mirror. "You're going to love it, and you'll figure it out soon enough."

Renesmee's mind raced with ideas as they drove out of Forks. Where could her aunts possibly be taking her? Suddenly, she had a horrible thought. "No strippers!" she cried, sitting up straight. Everyone turned to look at her, even Alice glanced over her shoulder in confusion, shocked by her sudden loud outburst. Renesmee sank back down in her seat again, somewhat embarrassed, her cheeks blooming with color. "Jacob and I promised each other."

Every woman in the car began to laugh. Rosalie turned and patted Renesmee's knee. "No strippers, Princess. I promise."

"If there were, I guarantee you I would not have brought _your grandmother and your mother _along," Alice laughed. Esme and Bella laughed too.

Renesmee smiled, greatly amused by the thought of her mother ever entering a strip club. "Then where are we going?"

"There's Seattle in the distance," Rosalie motioned to the window. "We're going there. Happy?"

Renesmee sighed dramatically. "I wish I knew what we were going to do in Seattle, but I guess it'll do for now."

**_~The Bachelor~_**

Jacob was working on a 1965 Rambler in his garage while he waited for the guys to show up. He had recently ordered some parts for the old car, and once he had finished fixing it up, he planned on selling it. Working on cars, or anything with an engine for that matter, was what Jacob loved doing best. It was about time he started making money off of it though, because if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to afford to keep up the hobby. He rolled under the car to take a look, when suddenly he heard, "Hey Jake!"

Quil's voice startled him and he hit his head on something metal beneath the car. Quil, Seth, Embry, Jared, and Sam all tried to hide their smiles as they heard Jacob let lose a list of profanities as he rolled out from underneath the old car. "You ok, man?" Seth asked with a chuckle as Jacob stood and gingerly touched his forehead. It was bleeding, but the cut was almost completely healed. Quil and Embry lost it. They laughed until they were tackled to the ground by the groom to be, and Seth joined in for the fun of it.

Paul chose that moment to arrive and Sam shook his hand in greeting. "What'd I miss?"

"Not much," Sam shrugged as they watched the four men wrestle each other on the ground. "Want a beer?"

"Yeah," Paul nodded as the two headed into the house.

**_~The Bachelorette~_**

Alice pulled into a gravel parking lot behind the House of Blues in Seattle. Renesmee squealed. "The House of Blues? We're going to the House of Blues? I've always wanted to come here!"

"We know," Esme laughed as they got out of the car and headed towards the door. "But this is only half of your surprise."

"Guess who's playing here tonight?" Bella smiled at her daughter.

Renesmee stopped dead in her tracks. "You didn't," she grinned, looking at her aunts, her grandmother, and her mother's excited faces. The laughter that sparkled in their eyes as they watched her figure it all out was all the answer Renesmee needed. "We're seeing 100 Monkeys?"

"100 Monkeys!" Rosalie laughed throwing an arm around her niece's shoulders.

"And," Alice said whipping out five tickets from her purse, "yours truly snagged VIP tickets, which includes early entry, sound check party, and free merchandise!"

Renesmee squealed again and snatched a ticket from her aunt, she and Alice both running towards the entrance.

**_~The Bachelor~_**

Jacob and the rest of the pack were in the small kitchen with a beer each and a poker game spread out across the table, when suddenly, they all fell quiet. A sickeningly sweet smell filled the air, and Jacob forced a smile onto his face as he looked at the tense spirit warriors surrounding him. "Guess the rest of the guests are here," he said as he got up and headed towards the front door. _Please please please let this go well! _he thought as he opened the door to his home as wide as it would go.

His worst enemy turned future father-in-law greeted him with a smile on his face. "Don't worry Jacob," he said, clapping him on the shoulder. "We promise to be good."

"Speak for yourself, Eddie," Emmett laughed as he, Carlisle, and Jasper followed Edward into the house.

Before heading back into the kitchen, Jacob cleared his throat, "Hey Jasper?"

"Yes, Jacob?" Jasper said, turning around to face him.

Everyone else was in the kitchen now, but with all the super sonic hearing going on, Jacob kept his voice low. "Look, I'm not sure how this night is gonna go. Could you maybe..."

"With this crowd, I'm not making any promises," Jasper chuckled. "But I'll do my best."

"Thanks man," Jacob sighed. Just a few hours. That's as long as he had to keep natural born enemies on good terms. He ran his fingers through his short black hair and wondered what Renesmee was doing.

**_~The Bachelorette~_**

The soundcheck was over, and the girls were anxiously awaiting the beginning of the show in their front row seats. "So who's opening for them?" Bella asked curiously.

"Does it really matter? We're here for the hotties in 100 Monkeys, not whoever they hired to warm up the audience," Alice scoffed.

"Now Alice," Esme said warmly, "I've heard very good things about this young man. You girls may like him."

"Whatever," Alice sighed. "Bring me some J- Action and I will be the happiest girl alive!"

"Auntie," Renesmee gasped as she stifled a giggle. "You're married, remember?"

"Married, not dead. Well, not really anyway. I have eyes, and I intend on using them," she smiled happily.

"Oh God," Renesmee laughed along with the rest of the girls.

"Oh look, there's the guy who's opening. He's kinda cute," Rosalie said as a man with unruly dirty blonde hair walked on stage with his guitar. He had an obvious five o'clock shadow, but the sweetest smile that he graced them with when he sat on the stool before the mic. He winked at Bella, who most definitely would've blushed if it were possible. Rosalie nudged her and whispered, "He has a British accent too. Verrrry sexy!"

Bella shook her head and laughed nervously. Renesmee watched the man sing with a passion for music that had become rare in most performers, except 100 Monkeys, which is probably why they picked him to start the show. Renesmee cocked her head to the side. "He looks like Dad. A little."

"Ew ew ewww!" Rosalie groaned. "Thanks for ruining that for me. And everyone but your mother."

"Well it explains why he keeps looking over at her," Alice shrugged.

"Would you two stop?" Bella whispered with a glare at her sisters. "He _is_ good looking, but no where near Edward! And my _daughter_ is the one getting married here. I am way too old to be scouting out guys even if I wanted to, which I decidedly don't!"

"Fine," Alice sighed, glancing over at a girl in the row across the aisle. "That's probably his girlfriend anyway. The one over there who's staring at him all googly eyed and blushing like crazy. Weird. She kinda looks like you, Bella."

Renesmee laughed just as her phone began to buzz in her pocket.

Shutting the bathroom stall door, Renesmee checked her phone. A text from Jacob read, **How u holdin out?**

_Great! We're House of Blues! 100 Monkeys :)_

**Wow! Wish i could be there w/ u. Holdin down the fort here w/ both sides of the fam is bound to be interesting...**

_Wish u were here 2! Miss u_

**Miss u 2. Still think this was a good idea 2day?**

_Yeah! 100 Monkeys is ALWAYS a good idea ;) But it really is helping to take my mind off that encounter last night_.

**Yeah as crazy as it is here i agree w/ u**

_Still worried bout Nahuel tho. Glad they gave him a few days. Now he can come to the wedding :)_

**Still owe him one for that. & for not telling them bout the wedding. Don't think the Volturi would be 2 happy bout a vamp-hybrid & a wolf tying the knot.**

_Probs not. But ur such a cute wolf i couldn't help it ;)_

**lol ur not half bad urself hybrid ;)**

_lol gee thanx!_

**jk Nessie! u know i think ur beautiful!**

_3 u Jakey :)_

hey baby lets ditch these partys & go dwn 2 the beach & practice 4 our honeymoon! :*

Renesmee sighed and typed, _Em, give Jacob his phone back plz!_

fine. here's lover boy.

_Thank you _

**Srry. 1 of ur uncles i can handle but both of them plus seth & paul is a bit much!**

_lol my poor puppy ;)_

** least ur dad was our of the room when he did that & read the whole convo out loud**

_Like he can't hear ur side of it anyway. Mind reader member? I'm the only one who has somethin to lose in that situation!_

**True. Crap thats gonna be so awkward day after tomorrow...**

_lol y? What r u gonna be thinkin bout Jacob Ephraim Black? ;)_

**What every other man thinks bout on his wedding day, then promptly forgets what he thought about when his daughter gets married **

_Well don't worry. Moms already told me that part of her wedding gift to us is going to be her shield. Dad won't hear a thing :)_

**Remind me to hug her next time i see her**

_lol u got it :)_

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Alice called as she stormed into the bathroom. "What are you doing? Get out here right now! If I miss 100 Monkeys singing _Kolpix_ because of you, you will be in so much trouble!"

Alice peered through the crack in the stall where her niece was hiding and saw the light of the cell phone. "Are you texting Jacob?" she gasped. "You are, aren't you? You can't text your fiancé on your last night as a bachelorette!"

Renesmee opened the stall door to face her aunt. "Technically Auntie, tomorrow is my last day as a bachelorette," she said, her voice growing quieter and quieter as she looked at her aunt who could be quite intimidating when she wanted to be despite her small size. Now was one of those times.

"Tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner and you'll be with him all day. Today is the last time we'll ever have you all to ourselves!" Alice explained, holding out her hand for the phone. "Give."

"Can I just let him know why I'm all of a sudden not talking to him? Please?" she begged.

"Fine," Alice consented, crossing her arms over her chest while she waited for Renesmee to send the text.

_Attack of the Pixie! Gtg shes taking my phone hostage. Luv u always & forever Jake! Can't wait to see u tomorrow :)_

"Here," she sighed handing her cell phone over to her aunt.

"Thank you," Alice smiled triumphantly as she carelessly dropped Renesmee's only form of communication with the love of her life into her purse. "You'll appreciate this later," Alice said giving her niece a quick peck on the cheek. "A few more hours won't kill you. Now come on, let's go see some Monkeys!"

_**~The Bachelor~**_

The sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the forest as a beer bottle shattered against the trunk of a tree. "Ha!" Jacob laughed. "Told you I'd hit it, Emmett! Pay up."

Emmett groaned and handed Jacob a five dollar bill. Embry also put ten dollars into Quil's outstretched hand. Nahuel watched the transactions and laughed for the first time in a long time. He was glad Renesmee and Jacob had insisted on him coming.

"This game's over, Black," Emmett muttered, draining his own beer and smiling when the glass bottle turned to dust in his hand. "Bet you can't do that," he smirked.

Jacob raised an eyebrow as he watched the sand fall through Emmett's fingers. Billy Black laughed at his son's expression. "I probably could," Jacob said, "but it'd hurt like hell."

"Don't worry about it, Jacob," Jasper laughed. "Emmett's a sore loser. He just likes to show off."

Emmett narrowed his eyes and launched himself at his brother, snarls erupting from both their lips as they wrestled each other. Edward rolled his eyes. Thank God Charlie had gone home a few hours ago.

Jacob watched them in amusement. Truth be told, this night was going better than he had thought. A party with vampires and werewolves, where none of their significant others would be present to keep things under control, had originally sounded like a bad idea. A really really bad idea. It had started out awkwardly enough. Even though the pack had grown used to Renesmee, it did not mean that they were comfortable hanging out with the rest of the Cullen's yet. The vampires hadn't really known what to do either. Jasper kept his promise though and had tried his best to help the situation, but had eventually given up and left them all to fend for themselves. Jacob had finally suggested that they move the "party" outside. He knew his brothers were more comfortable out of doors than in, and he had hoped it would relieve some of the tension. It had definantely helped. Now a few beers, burgers, bets, and friendly fights later, everyone almost seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"So, Jake," Embry laughed snapping Jacob out of his trance. "What do you think it's gonna be like to have a smokin' hot mother-in-law?"

Edward laughed good naturedly as Jacob's eyes narrowed and he punched Embry's shoulder. "Dude, shut up! That's so weird."

"You're telling me," Edward said, still laughing.

"Hey, that's right," Emmett grinned, he and Jasper having called a truce. "Edward and Bella are gonna be your in-laws! Sucks man!"

"Not as bad as having you for an uncle," Jacob muttered.

"I'm a great uncle," Emmett defended. "Just ask your fiancee."

"Jacob has always been a part of our family," Carlisle reminded them all gently from where he sat talking with Billy. "Nothing is going to change much."

"Except he'll be away from his brothers," Paul said, a hint of betrayal shining in his eyes. Everyone fell silent. This was a subject no one had brought up before, though Jacob had thought about it. He wished they didn't have to move away, but if it meant being with Renesmee, he knew he'd leave La Push behind without so much as a second glance.

"Hey, it's not like you're never gonna see me again," Jacob said. "Oakville's only like an hour away. Ness and I will come back to visit and stuff."

"If she lets you," Quil laughed. "I'll bet Renesmee keeps Jake on a tight leash!"

"Shut up, man," Jacob groaned. Quil laughed. "Besides," Jacob said with a proud smile, "I'm leaving you guys in good hands. This kid was born to be an alpha." With that, he hooked an arm around Seth's neck and ruffled his hair.

"Aw, Jake!" Seth protested and Jacob chuckled, releasing him from his headlock.

They all laughed as the sun began it's descent across the sky. Jacob looked longingly towards the trees. What he wouldn't give for just one last run through Forks and La Push with his brothers. One more run as their Alpha.

"Well, I think it's time we Cullens head home. I can only assume you all are as anxious to get home to your wives as I am to mine," Edward said as he and Carlisle stood, while Jasper and Emmett got the hint and prepared to leave.

"Edward," Jacob said, realizing he had heard his thoughts, "you guys don't have to..."

"Go Jacob," Edward said, placing his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Who knows how long it will be before you get this chance again."

"Thanks," Jacob nodded with a smile. He motioned for the rest of the pack to follow him into the woods. The boys of La Push ran into the forest, bursting into their wolf forms as they ran. Jacob loved the feel of the wind against his face and the dirt beneath his paws. Most of all though, he loved the sound of his brother's thoughts within his head.

_Yeah, _he heard Seth say, _we're gonna miss you too._

As Edward drove down the road that night towards his home, he heard a howl rip through the air, followed by many more, and smiled.

**_*Any guesses as to who the guy was who warmed up the stage? ;)_**


	26. Welcome to the Family

_**GAH! I'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorry!**_

_**First, to answer reviews: Some have asked about Nahuel's power, and it's invisibility. It's kinda more of a superpower, really :) AND yes! It was Cedric Diggory (aka the lovely Robert Pattinson) making an appearance in a Twilight fanfiction. What a clash of worlds! He does actually sing though, and is really very good!**_

_**Dear Stephenie didn't give us much to go on with Nahuel (not that I remember anyway), but I'm glad to see that the general consensus is that y'all like the way I'm writing him. He's quickly becoming one of my favorites, figuring out how he fits in with the Cullens and what happened to him after Breaking Dawn.**_

_**I PROMISE the wedding is coming. Don't hate me :) Thanks for reading guys! You are SO AWESOME for sticking with this story (and the rest of them before this). I hope you are still enjoying it? Hopefully, I'll try and get on a more regular updating schedule! So without further ado, here is Chapter 26. Buckle your seat belts, cause things are about to get a whole lot weirder for our most beloved vampire hybrid/werewolf couple! (Don't own Twilight! Wes Stewart is my OC though)**_

Chapter 26: _Welcome to the Family_

Renesmee sat talking with Rachel while Paul and Jacob watched a game on TV with Emmett and Jasper. There was a few hours left until the rehearsal dinner, but when the girls had offered to help, they had been shooed away by the older women. So they sat and talked while they waited until Alice decided it was time to get ready.

Suddenly, the pixie vampire ran into the living room. "They're here! They're here!"

"Who's here?" Rachel laughed.

"Your sister," Alice squealed, grabbing Jasper's hand and dragging him to the window. Rachel did the same with Paul. Renesmee looked over at Jacob who still sat next to Emmett who was glued to the TV. Her fiancé stared blankly into space, his jaw and neck muscles tight, fingers dug into the arm rest of the couch.

"Jake?"

Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing his death grip on the furniture. "Yeah. Let's go."

He stood and reached for her hand. If he was going to get through this, he'd need her with him. She slipped her small, cool hand inside his large, warm one and they headed outside where a black Honda rental had pulled into the drive way.

Jacob watched as a little girl of about four years old with jet black hair jumped out of the backseat. "Cynthia, wait right there until I get your sister out of the car," a familiar voice said. "Honey, could you grab her please?"

A tall tanned man took his daughter's hand as they waited. Finally, a beautiful woman with her black hair falling loose around her waist straightened and positioned her baby girl on her hip. She took her husband's hand and they both made their way over. They only got about half way to them when Rachel couldn't wait any longer. "Becca!" she cried, running to her twin sister.

"Rach!" Rebecca squealed, catching her sister up in a one armed hug.

"I missed you so much," Rachel gushed.

"I know! I missed you too!" Rebecca said.

Renesmee felt Jacob's grip on her hand tighten around hers. _It's gonna be ok. You can do this,_ she reassured him. She saw him nod slightly in response.

Rebecca and her family approached and finally she stood before her little brother. Though he was not so little anymore. He towered over her, and his features looked like they had been carved from stone. "Hey Jake," she said, his stoic expression making her a bit nervous.

"Hey Becs," he nodded stiffly. Rachel's face fell. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day. Hopefully when her dad arrived they would play nice, for his sake, at least.

"Well," Rachel said, standing next to Paul once again. "Aren't you going to introduce us to everyone?"

"Oh, yeah," Rebecca said, shaking her head. She'd deal with Jacob's stubbornness later. "This is my daughter, Cynthia Rain," she said indicating to the four year old who had run off and was chasing a butterfly. "And this is Emma Rachel," she said, kissing the baby's cheek. "And this, this is my wonderful husband, Wes Stewart." Rebecca took her husband's hand, but was shocked by it's temperature. "Babe, are you ok? You're burning up."

"Jacob! Paul!" Edward cried as he came running out of the house.

"What's wrong Dad?" Renesmee asked, concerned by the panicked look on her father's face.

Rebecca wasn't paying attention though. She was too worried about her husband who's hand had begun to shake in hers.

"Alice had a vision," Edward said, positioning himself protectively in front of his daughter. He looked at Jacob and Paul, "Get him into the woods. Now!"

"Edward, what the hell..." Jacob began, but was interrupted by a groan from Wes who had staggered back away from his wife. "Oh..."

Jacob and Paul each grabbed an arm and dragged Wes's shaking form into the trees. Paul laughed. "Welcome to the family, Bro."

"Ok, Rachel, what is going on?" Rebecca said, very worried as her sister led her into the house. "What's wrong with Wes?"

"Renesmee and I will tell you in a second, but I promise he'll be ok. Different, but ok," Rachel sighed.

Renesmee held Cynthia's hand as they walked into the house. The child hadn't seen her father's breakdown outside and Renesmee was thankful for it. She remembered the first time she had seen Jacob get mad enough to turn into a wolf uncontrollably and it had scared her to death. They led Rebecca and her children into the living room where the whole family was waiting for her.

"Ok Sis," Rachel said. "I think you should sit down."

Rebecca sat slowly with Emma on her lap. Rachel, who held Cynthia on her lap, and Renesmee sat on either side of her. Bella was perched on the coffee table in front of her. "First, I'm going to introduce you to everyone. It might make things easier to understand if you can put faces to names."

Rebecca nodded. She had no clue what was happening, but Rachel seemed calm enough. That wasn't unusual though. Rachel had always been cool and collected. Rebecca was the hot head. Jacob was too, apparently. She watched and tried to remember the names her twin was rattling off. They were all so young, and so breathtaking in appearance. "This is Renesmee Cullen," Rachel began.

"Jacob's fiancee?" Rebecca asked the beautiful young woman with bronzed curls.

"That's me," she grinned.

"And this is Bella," Rachel said. A woman a bit older than Renesmee smiled at her. She was beautiful as well. They all were in fact.

Rebecca looked closer at Bella. The name sounded so familiar. "Didn't you and Jacob..."

"That's another long story I can explain later," Bella laughed lightly.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded. "Anyway, that's Edward Cullen, Bella's husband. That is Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. This is Jasper Hale and his wife Alice, and that's Emmett Cullen and his wife Rosalie. And that is Nahuel. A very good friend of Renesmee's who is here for the wedding. This is my sister Rebecca Stewart, everyone."

They all said hello, and Rebecca turned to her sister waiting for the explanation about her husband's strange behavior. "Ok, so do you remember the stories Daddy used to tell us when we were kids?" Rachel began.

"Yeah. The one's about the tribe's history. With giant dogs or something, right?" Rebecca asked.

"Wolves actually," Rachel corrected her. "But yeah, those. Remember he said that the warriors of the Quileute tribe will become spirit warriors, changing into the form of a wolf to protect their people from the Cold Ones?"

"Yeah... but what does that have to do with anything?" Rebecca said, perhaps more confused now than she had been minutes ago. "They were just stories, Rach."

"That's what I thought too," Rachel sighed. "But..."

"Put your hand in mine, Rebecca," Bella said suddenly, feeling it would be better to show her than to try and explain. Rebecca looked at her warily but did as she asked.

She gasped when she touched Bella's ice cold, marble skin. Bella smiled, her golden eyes shining with warmth and kindness, "We are the Cold Ones. My entire family and I. My husband and my father-in-law were the ones to sign the treaty with your grandfather, Ephraim."

"So you're..." Rebecca said in a small voice, looking at all the people before her, and not being able to bring herself to say the word on the tip of her tongue.

"Yeah," Rachel said slowly, making sure she sounded calm so she would not scare her sister. "The Cullen's are vampires. Except Renesmee. She is half vampire. When Bella and Edward got married, Bella was still human. Edward was a vampire. They produced a half vampire, half human hybrid. The Cullen's aren't bad vampires though. They only drink the blood of animals, never humans. But for the warriors, it doesn't matter. Vampires are vampires, according to their DNA. No offense guys."

"None taken," Carlisle smiled, nodding in understanding. "Unfortunately, it is true."

"Ok," Rebecca said, standing up with Emma on her hip and taking Cynthia by the hand she headed toward the door. "I don't know what game you all are playing, but it's not funny. I'm going to go find my husband."

"He's a spirit warrior, Becca," Rachel said, standing up to face her sister. "Just like Jacob and Paul. They turn into wolves to protect the ones they love from vampires."

"So our husbands, and our brother are... are... werewolves?" Rebecca cried.

"Shape- shifters, technically," Renesmee said quietly.

"Right," Rebecca breathed. The room was suddenly spinning.

"Renesmee," Alice called as she came out of a vision, "grab the baby!"

Renesmee jumped up and grabbed Emma from Rebecca just as she lost consciousness. She fell into Edward's arms who had witnessed Alice's vision. She was carried up to Carlisle's office.

When Rebecca awoke a while later, she stared up into the dark eyes of her husband. "Wes," she breathed as a smile spread across her face.

"Hey Hon," he smiled warmly.

"Oh Wes," she said sitting up straight, "I had the weirdest dream. You and Jacob and Rachel's husband were werewolves, and Jake was marrying a woman who's parents were vampires..."

"Becca," Wes sighed, taking her hand in his burning one, "it wasn't a dream."

"Oh my God," she whispered, staring at him, searching his face. "You really are a... a..."

"Shape- shifter?" he smiled weakly. "Yeah, so I've been told. Look Rebecca, I know this is a shock, and you're probably scared. Believe me, I am too. I'm trying to figure things out, but my head keeps spinning and going off in all different directions. I know this is a lot to take in, but if I'm going to make sense of any of it, I'm going to need you by my side."

Rebecca smiled and squeezed his hand. "I am scared, Wes. But there is no where else I'd rather be than right here next to you."

Renesmee came down the stairs to find Jacob sitting in the living room with Paul and Edward. "So," she sighed sitting down beside her fiancé, "is he?"

"Oh yeah," Paul laughed. "We barely got him into the woods before he exploded!"

"I called a meeting," Jacob said quietly. "The guys are on their way. I already promised Alice that we'd be done before dinner."

Renesmee nodded. "Jake, could I talk to you for a minute before they get here?"

"Sure, sure," he nodded. Renesmee took his hand and led him into the library, closing the double doors behind them.

"Ok," she said once they were alone, "how did this happen?"

Jacob groaned and sat down on the edge of the desk. "I don't know."

"I mean, he has to be part of the Quileute tribe right? But how is that possible since they live in Hawaii? And if he moved to Hawaii like Rebecca did, then who were his parents? And why could Alice see him changing into a wolf if she can hardly see you, but she saw him as clearly as she sees people like Mom and Jasper?"

"I don't know Ness!" he groaned again, a mixture of panic and anger rising in his chest. His voice got louder and louder as his frustration grew. "I don't know, ok? I have been asking myself those same stupid questions over and over trying to figure it out but I come up short every time!"

They sat in silence for a moment, Renesmee's arms crossed over her chest and Jacob's hands clenched into fists as they pondered their new discovery. "We'll have to talk to him," Jacob sighed, breathing deeply and trying to calm down. "Find out more about his history. Where he's from. Who his parents are."

"Think your sister will stay now? I mean, will she move back to La Push?" Renesmee asked quietly.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Hey," a familiar voice called from the front of the house, "anybody home?"

"We'll talk later, ok?" Jacob sighed, kissing Renesmee's forehead as they headed out of the library.

"Ok."

**_**J/N**_**

"Seth!" Renesmee cried, running to her friend who still stood in the entry way.

"There's the bride- to- be!" Seth Clearwater laughed as he caught her up in his arms and swung her around in a circle. "Where is the mighty Alpha?"

"Right here," Jacob said as he made his way towards them. Shivers ran down Renesmee's back as she looked at him. She hardly ever saw her happy-go-lucky Jacob look this fierce, but when he assumed his Alpha position he was a man not to be messed with. "Anyone else here yet?"

"Nope," Seth shrugged, his hand still resting on the small of Renesmee's back, "but you know I'm a faster runner than any of them."

"Except your sister," Renesmee reminded him with a smirk.

Seth frowned and pinched her hip causing her to squeal. Jacob watched them with the same stoney expression he'd had all day. "Let's wait for them outside," Jacob ordered. "We have a lot to talk about."

Renesmee watched as Seth and Jacob entered the woods and emerged seconds later in their wolf forms, meeting the other wolves who had appeared as well. Rachel came to stand beside her. "How's Rebecca?" Renesmee asked.

"Wes was just talking with her. She'll be fine, eventually," she said as each of them watched a charcoal grey wolf join the others. "That's him."

"I figured," Renesmee nodded. She and Rachel moved to sit in the living room. "I thought Rebecca's husband was from Hawaii?"

"Her first husband was. The one she ran away with when we were 18. Wes is her second husband, and the father of both of her little girls," Rachel explained. "I guess he's from somewhere around here, but we'll have to ask him or Rebecca to know for sure."

Alice and Bella entered the room then. Alice threw herself down on one of the big white chairs with her arms crossed over her small chest. "If Jacob is late for this dinner, I swear he'll need a lot more than his little wolfy friends to protect him."

"I'm sure he'll be back in time, Alice," Bella said.

"Auntie," Renesmee said, momentarily distracting Alice from her murderous thoughts, "why do you think you could see Wes so clearly? I mean, he's a wolf and you saw him and his family perfectly but you couldn't see Jacob at all when you first met him?"

"I have no idea," she shrugged. "I can see humans because I was one, vampires because I am one, but I've never been able to see wolves before because, quite obviously, I've never been one. It's weird though. I can see him almost better than I can see most humans."

**_**J/N**_**

The dinner went well. Everyone was able to put the events of the past few hours behind them so they could enjoy themselves and focus on Renesmee and Jacob.

Well, most people were focusing on Renesmee and Jacob. Alice however, could feel Wes staring at her almost the entire time. It was starting to get a little awkward. Jasper felt her discomfort and said suddenly, "Alice and I will go an' get desert. We'll be right back."

Once they had retreated to the kitchen, Jasper said gently, "What's wrong, Darlin'?"

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head as she got a cake out of the refrigerator. "Wes keeps looking at me. Closer to staring actually, rather than looking. And he's been doing it all night."

"He's trying to remember where he knows you from," Edward said, entering the kitchen as well.

"What are you talking about?" Alice cried. "I've never seen the kid in my entire existence!"'

"He's curious 'bout somethin' though," Jasper said in agreement.

"So am I," Alice groaned.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Edward suggested. "It may explain why you can see him even though he's a wolf."

"Yes, I will," she sighed, picking up the cake in one hand and a carton of ice cream in the other. "As soon as I serve desert."

**_**J/N**_**

"Hey Wes," Alice said when dinner was over. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Wes nodded and followed Alice into the backyard. She had decided that would be the best place to speak with him. Just in case he phased. At least he'd be outside with more of a chance to control himself. She saw Jasper sit down on the couch nearest the back door and pick up a book, but he didn't fool her. She knew he would be listening to every word they said, ready to swoop in and save her at the slightest hint of a threat from Wes. However, she didn't anticipate a problem. Her visions had given no indication of him phasing. "So," she sighed, smiling encouragingly at the new wolf, "how's everything going? Are you doing alright with all of this?"

"Honestly, no. It's gonna take some getting used to, but I'm getting there."

Alice nodded understandingly. "Well, unfortunately, vampires and werewolves are not as weird as it gets."

"What?" he said, laughing humorlessly. "Are your neighbors witches and wizards?"

"Wes, don't be ridiculous," Alice smiled. "Actually, it's about me and a few other members of the family. Some of us have special powers."

"Like superheroes or something?"

"Kind of," she said, taking a deep breath. "Jasper can feel other's emotions and he can control them as well. He's called an empath. Renesmee can let you see her thoughts through touch. Carlisle calls it tactile-thought-projection. Bella can shield people from mental attacks of other vampires, including Edward's ability to read people's minds. That's how I know you were trying to figure out where we knew each other from during dinner."

"Wow," he breathed.

"I know, it's a lot to take in," she said, keeping a close eye on him to see if he would loose it. But there were no physical signs, and her visions were clear. "But I think you may be on to something. There is a connection between us, Wes. I'm not sure what it is but I know it's there."

**_**J/N**_**

Jasper was startled by a bouncing on the couch beside him. He turned to see little Cynthia next to him. He had been focusing so hard on Alice and Wes, he hadn't even felt or heard her approach. Now though, he felt curiosity, admiration, and wonder radiating off her as she stared at him. He was amazed by her bright blue eyes, much like Alice had once mentioned hers were before the change. "Hello," he smiled.

"Hello," she smiled back. "My name's Cynthia Rain Stewart."

"Pleased to meet you ma'm," he chuckled. "I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale."

"I know," she shrugged, scampering onto his lap and peering out the back window. "That's my Daddy. And that's your wife. She's very pretty."

"I think so," he said, daring to take a breath with her so very close to him. The scent of human blood filled his nose, barely tainted with her father's shape shifting gene. But it was enough to turn him off, thank God. That and the child was just as sweet and innocent as Renesmee had been. He felt protective of her. Even if she would not have had werewolf in her, he somehow knew he would not harm her. There was an automatic bond between him and this little girl on his lap, nearly as strong as it had been when he first held Renesmee. He saw Edward standing near by, with a smile on his face. _You heard me?_

Edward nodded slightly.

_It's strange. I'm a monster. I don't trust myself, and I know y'all are constantly worried..._

Edward shook his head and held his hand up to stop Jasper's self loathing.

_Children though,_ Jasper thought as he placed his hand on Cynthia's back as she continued to look out the window, _well, Renesmee and now Cynthia, they aren't afraid. _

"They don't see the scars," Edward said quietly so only Jasper would hear him. "They see what we all wish you could. You are a good man, Jasper. One of the best I've ever known. I'm proud to call you my brother."

Jasper felt a smile pull at the corner of his mouth, and gave Edward a slight nod of thanks_. _

**_**J/N** _**

"So you can see me?" Wes said after Alice had told him about her visions and her normal impairments. She nodded. "Why do you think that is?" he asked.

"Like I said before, there's a connection somewhere between us. We just have to figure out where. So, why did you think I looked so familiar?"

He shook his head and looked at the ground. "There was this picture. My grandmother keeps it on the mantle with a vase of red roses beside it year round. It's a really old black and white photograph of a beautiful young woman. She says it was her aunt. She told me that her grandparents said she was dead, but her mother insisted she was alive. And my grandmother believed her. I used to call her the 'Lost Lady' when I was younger. I thought it was just a story, but now..."

"Now what?" Alice asked patiently.

"Now I'm not so sure," Wes said slowly. He looked back up at Alice. "You look just like her."

"I do?" she asked, eyebrows raised in shock.

"I know it sounds crazy, right?" he laughed. "Just forget it. Let's go back to your visions and why I'm in them."

"Wes, I'm able to see a foggy outline of Renesmee now because I care so much about her. I see Jasper clearer than anyone because he is my husband. And I see you nearly as clearly as I see him. I need to know more about you to put this puzzle together. Is that ok with you?"

He nodded. Why not? This day couldn't possibly get any weirder anyways.

"You're not from Hawaii originally. Rachel told me that. Where is your family from?"

"I guess my Dad's from here. He took off when I was a kid so I don't know much about him. He has to be Quileute though, right? With the whole shape shifting thing?"

Alice nodded. "So where's your Mom from then?"

"Mississippi actually," he said.

Alice gasped. "Around Biloxi?"

Wes was surprised. "Yeah. She and my grandmother both still live there. I couldn't stand it though so I moved to Hawaii."

Alice had stopped listening though. Her mind was working too quickly right now. Biloxi. The old photograph. Parents saying their daughter was dead. Cynthia. "Oh my God," she gasped.

"What?" Wes asked, concerned by the look on the small woman's face. "What's wrong?"

"Your Lost Lady isn't so lost," she said with a slight smile. Wes seemed confused. "Was Cynthia named after your great grandmother?"

Wes nodded. Alice grinned and hugged him tightly. "Um..."

"Wes," she laughed, pulling away to look him in the eye, "I am the Lost Lady. My full name is Mary Alice Brandon. Cynthia was my younger sister. And you... you are my great nephew. That's why I can see you so clearly!"

Wes was wrong. This day just got much, much weirder.


End file.
